Who are you?
by Francheska24
Summary: Brittany's life hasn't been the greatest,she wishes nothing but to be happy and have fun.With her conservative and often silent sister Quinn, and her best friend Sam, her summer has been good. What happens when she sees a girl with brown eyes, over and over again. Will she bring her good things or headaches to her life. Brittany GP
1. Chapter 1

On a summer Friday morning, as usual, I was at my house. My sister Quinn, was sitting beside me. We were both looking and hearing our mom, just babbling about, how inappropriate we were, and why was she stuck with horrible kids, blah, blah, blah... I know she's my mother but why does she always have to look at us that way, just because my dad left, doesn't mean she can take it on us. "I know what you two are thinking..", my mom said, "but when you get older you will see just how horrible, life can be", here we go again. I wish she would sometimes shut up, and move on, it's not our fucking fault he left. Wishing for someone to save me, Sam called me, thank God.

"Hey, what's happening Britt?"he said, "You know, my mom being a bitch to Quinn and I", I said. He started laughing, "Well, I've got you and Quinn great news...", he said in a happy and excited voice. "Remember Puck?", the name sounded familiar but I didn't exactly remember him, "Yeah", I said. "Well,his throwing a party at his house...",its awesome how Sam always thinks of ,Quinn and I have known each other now for 9 years,yet nothing has set us apart. He continued, "it's tonight at 7pm", he already knew the ,we hung up and I went to Quinn.

"Tonight,at 7pm there's going to be a party at Puck's house", I told her at her room. "Ok..",she said, "..mom usually gets pilled up at 7pm",she said not too excited,yet weirdly sister was the most conservative person I know;she likes to party,drink and smoke,but sometimes I want to know what goes on in her she's not my biological sister,I care about her like both have something in common,our dad abandoned us,well in my case my dad,and now we're stuck with Ms. 'I'm miserable'.But tonight,it's time to forget and live our life's,and relax a telling Quinn about the party,I immediately went to my room to see what I was going to wear to the party.

I decided to wear jean shorts,a blue shirt,and my black ,it was summer,here at Florida is hot as hell,I think people who are trying to lose weight, finally can with how hot it was wearing a mini skirt,a yellow shirt,and I looked at the time,it was already planned my mom got some pills,and her journey to sleep we had to do was wait for Lucas to call,and its go was anxiously waiting ,sometimes I get the feeling she has a little crush on Sam.I laughed silently,imagining how it would be,and thinking about it,it'll be awkward to see them kissing,and screwing phone rang,it was already 7:50pm,and it was time to have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brittany POV:**

As soon as the phone rang, Quinn and Brittany snuck out. Sam was already at the corner of the street waiting for them, he wore a black American Eagle shirt, short pants and some sneakers. "Are you guys ready to get fucked up?!", he said looking at both of the,. "Of course we are",Brittany answered looking at Quinn who looked confused, "That's kind of the point we snuck out".Brittany always knew Sam had a crush on Quinn, but she never had seen him looking for her attention,Brittany loved him as a brother,but not when he's like sounds desperate he's lucky he isn't like other guys who don't stop. We got in Sam's car and before I knew it we were at the party.

From outside they could hear the music,but once they got in,it was full of people ,drinking ,smoking, talking, dancing,etc.. "Awesome,right?!", he said screaming by the loud music, "Yeah fucking awesome", Quinn said lacking frowned and said, "I'm going to get a drink",Brittany looked back at Quinn and she just sighed,"Do you have to treat him like that?", Brittany said."I don't like him", she says as relax as posible. " . You don't like him but at least treat him like a 've known each other for 9 years, let's not mess our friendship up. Please?",Brittany says trying to make her see that she's being rude to him. "Fine.", Quinn states and then she says,"I'm going to walk around". "Ok,see ya sis", Brittany looked a little hurt. So I went to look for a drink and sat beside him. "You know I try so hard to make her like me", he starts saying drinking his beer."Yeah noticed", Brittany says trying to make him smile,but no use he still is frowning."Look there are a million of girls who will actually like you..", Brittany starts and gets cut off by him. "I'm not giving up", Sam says and with that Brittany gets up and starts walking around the house.

**Quinn POV:**

Quinn went to get a drink ,and then Puck appeared in back of smirked and lean on the bar, "What's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?",he asked flirting and smiling, "Well this beautiful girl likes to be alone",Quinn answered smiling back, "Wow,see we already have something in common",he was a big man whore,he only looked for girl to sleep with him, "Hey,want a tour of the house?",Quinn looked at him in a 'yeah right'kind of look, "Come on,I know you'll like it", "Fine",she finally said.

He started showing Quinn the house,it was beautiful,it had amazing paintings,a pool in the backyard,a garden,Quinn can really say that Puck had an incredible always dreamt to live in a house like this,but she knew her mother couldn't afford it;she worked hard but the money wasn't enough. "And this is my room", he said, it was incredible he had a book shelf, a big screen TV, an incredible view, and a bed that 5 people can sleep. "So, what do you think?", he asked me, "Your house is beautiful, it must be great waking up to this", "Yeah", he said ,he was leaning in to kiss her,when a guy came in, "Dude some guys are fighting downstairs",the guy said, "Shit,I'll be right back",Puck said. Quinn stayed in his room, looking around.

**Brittany POV:**

Brittany was walking around when she looked outside the kitchens sliding door,she saw a girl sitting on one of the chairs in front of the looked roughed up,sad,and depressed. "Hey, are you ok?", Brittany asked then looked down, damn her she raised her head,she was looking at her with those beatiful and mesmerizing brown eyes,giving me a pity smile, "Yeah. I just drank alot.",she said and holy shit her raspy voice made Britt's friend God for compression shorts, can't live without them. Brittany was about to say something when she heard an "Hey,Britt". Brittany turned around to see who it was and it was non other than HBIC Kitty, "What have you done this summer?", Kitty asked in a flirty tone. She looks back to the girl which leads Kitty to do damage control, "Hope you haven't DONE anyone, remember..", Kitty tells Brittany and then kisses her passionately. The girl with brown eyes clears her throat and says," Well, I'll leave you guys to it.". She starts walking back to the house and Brittany looks at her as she disappears inside.

Leaving her and Kitty alone, "So i've been craving you, all summer.",Kitty whispers seductively in her ear. "Mm..right", Brittany says not interested. Kitty noticing grabs Britt's hand and starts leading her to the pool house. When they get there, Brittany looks confused, "Kitty, wha...", she starts but is cut off by Kitty's lips. "Mmmmm...", Brittany moans; Kitty starts kissing her neck while unbuttoning her jean shorts. When she finally unbuttons Brittany's shorts, she lets them fall and then takes her compression shorts off. Not everyone knew she had an extra appendage only the ones close to her. Kitty wasn't that close to Brittany but when she say her 8 inch cock, she took it lightly and strangely she found it hot. Brittany gasps when her cock gets out of the compression shorts. "Wow, you've really missed me haven't you?", Kitty says while getting on her knees. Kitty starts sucking her off while pumping, and Brittany closes her eyes and moans. As she had her eyes closed she imagines the girl she saw just a few minutes ago and sees her brown orbs. She feels her climax approaching, a few more thrusts and she releases her load. Brittany looks down and picks up her compression shorts and jean shorts and puts it on. "So, I was thinking we could go to a bedroom and you know.",Kitty suggests and Brittany gives her a small smile. "Maybe next time ok?", Brittany says cutely, "Ok, I guess we'll see each other at school on Monday.", Kitty says and gives her a peck on the lips. "Bye", Brittany says walking out of the pool house.

When Brittany gets back to the house she sees Sam with a pack of ice on his eye. She quickly walks to ask what happened, "Sam, what the fuck happened?", she asks, "Nothing, a douchebag forcing himself on a girl.", he says calmly."Ok, let me guess you threw the first punch.", Brittany says and he shrugs."Nothing, to lose Britt, nothing to lose.", he says and she knows its an act to let out the anger he has with Quinn. "Well, let's go, it's almost 12 am.", Brittany says and starts looking for any sign for Quinn. "Where's Quinn?", she asks; "How should I know?", he says with a bit of attitude. "I'm looking for her..", Brittany starts saying when she hears an "Not necessary". She looks back and sees Quinn, walking their way. "What happened to you?", Quinn asks gesturing to Sam, he scoffs,"Why would you care?", Sam asks back evidently pissed. With her arms up Quinn shrugs and says, "Sorry for asking", "Look lets leave I really want to get outta here.", Brittany says and Quinn and Sam both grab their stuff and start walking out. Brittany sighs and says to herself ' This is going to be a long ride'.

The drive back was silent, but there was also we went back home,all Brittany can think of was about the girl with brown didn't know why but,she couldn't get her out of her mind,it was we're finally in front of our house, Quinn is the first one to get out of Sam's car."Thanks Sam, I had fun",Brittany says and Sam smiled his big smile, "You guys needed it.",Sam replies and Brittany nods and Sam drives away, they quietly sneak back to their house. Brittany gets her close off and lays down on her bed, she sighs still the girl on her mind and she asks herself "Who is she?", more likely "Who are you?". With that question she drifts to sleep.

**Sam POV:**

After leaving Brittany and Quinn,I drove as fast as I could .I was mad ,seeing Quinn with Puck ,was so painful .Puck is not good for her ,I wish she knew that .I don't know why would she choose to be with him at a party ,for all I know he was making some other girl jealous ,he does that a lot .I was his best friend once ,until he stab me in the back ,and I 'm not going to let Puck do that to Quinn. She's a conservative person ,beautiful and intelligent .Stuck in my own thoughts ,I looked at the other side of the street and a girl was walking without any shoes ,shivering ,she looked lost so I decided to park and check if she was ok.

I stepped out of the car and chased after her, "Hey, wait", I screamed .When she turned around and looked at me, her face was swollen, and she had a black eye. "What?", she said almost as if she was about to cry, "I'm sorry to bother you ,but you shouldn't be alone here" ,I told her, "Really? ,do you know how many times I 've walk by .", "I bet that's why...",I trailed off, "I look like this", she said knowing. I felt bad saying that , I didn't know what happened to her, but she looked like she needed help. "Look, let me give you a ride", I said, she looked at the car then at me, confused, "Look ,I don't know what happened to you tonight ,but let me help", I said, "it's the least I can do", I finished. She looked surprised, as if no one had ever offer her a ride, she smiled at me and lowered her head, "Ok", she answered. I opened the door so she can get in, and started the car.

"So where should I take you", I asked calmly, "I don't have a place to go", she answered, "What?", I said laughing, "You heard me" ,she said bothered. At first I thought she was joking, but when I saw her tears rolling down her face, I knew it was true. "Why, what happened? ", I ask her, "Just leave me wherever", she answered. I looked at her, she was beautiful, she had black hair, brown eyes, caramel soft skin and looked like she didn't eat much, "No", I said, "You can stay at my house". Once again she looked at me surprised, "No thanks, I would be fine wherever ",she said, "Look you can stay wherever tomorrow ,but stay at my house tonight, ok?" ,I said, "I'm not a prostitute ok!" ,she screamed, "I didn't say-",I start saying but she cuts me off, "My boyfriend beat me up ok ,and my dad would kill me if he sees me like this" ,she finally admitted crying .I stayed quiet while she cried, "I can't ok..", she said trailing off, "I don't want you to end up hurt", she continued, "his just jealous that I don't like him, so he hits me".

"I'm sorry ,I didn't think you were a prostitute" ,I said, "I'm just trying to be a nice guy I guess ",I continued, "Look I have a guest room at my house ,and some woman clothes left from my mom", "I wouldn't mind if you stayed ,my dad is hardly home ,so what do you say? ",I asked her and she smiled at me and nodded her head, "Ok ,but first thing in the morning I 'm on my way", she said, "No problem ,but we should heal those bruises", I said, she laughed .Minutes later ,we got to my house ,I gave her clothes and showed her where she would sleep .I fell asleep, and three hours later it was morning .When I went to see if she slept ok ,she wasn't there. She snuck away without even telling me her name. All I know is, that I was mesmerized by her beautiful brown eyes, and there is no doubt I want to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. ANYWAYS HERE IT IS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

**Brittany POV:**

A buzzing noise woke me up, it was 9:00am and I still felt like shit from all the drinking last night. When I check my phone it had 10 missed calls from Sam, and a message saying if I wanted to have a drink tonight. He called again, this time I was so tired the buzz made me jump so I answered it. "Dammit Britt, I've been calling for ages", he said not even saying hello, "Ough, you know I'm not a morning person", I said. "Whatever", he said annoyed, "Did you see my message?", he asked, "Yeah", I answered., "So, yes or no?", he ask and I started thinking if it was a good idea to go , "I can't believe you're thinking about it", I hate how he knows me so well, "I don't know we start school on Monday,and we need this two last days to relax.", "Come on, only one drink", he begged and I know his pouting his big lips, "I have to tell you about last night", he said in a happy tone. Curiousity overtaking me, "Fine, I'll go get A drink, no party.". "Yes!I'll pick you up at 9pm". I was about to say ok when the line cut off, I shrugged. I check what time is it and see it was only 9:05am. "Good I have like what 12 or 13 hours to sleep.".

I close my eyes when suddenly my door opens, when I open my eyes I see my mother standing there, "You think you're so smart", she says angry. I stay quiet, my eyes wide, I'm about to ask her what's she's talking about, when she says, "Sneaking out, you really think I wasn't going to find out.", she said and I just shrugged, "You just don't care do you?", I shrugged once again."Ok, then I won't care when you're FUCKED, and nobody wants you. Just like your father, who left YOU, not US.",she said smirking. As she closed the door I let tears roll down, I get up and grab a cigarette skin and the bag of weed I had to I rolled the cigarette skin and lick the edge so it'll stick, and I lock myself in my bathroom and light it.

**Quinn POV:**

I was still sleeping when I heard Brittany's door close hard, I get out of bed and go to Brittany's I open the door I notice the bed isn't ocuppied,"Britt", I call and see the door of the bathroom closed, "Britt are you in there?", I wait for her to answer, when I was about to open the door, it opens."Hey, you woke up", she said in a calm and whispering tone. The smell hitting my nostrils, I looked at her and she smiled her eyes were tiny, "Your high.", I said disappointed, she starts nodding," Yep", I shake my head disaprovingly." Why do you do that?", she grunts and lays on her bed. I stand next to her bed my arms crossed waiting for her to answer, "Quinn?", I look at her confused, "Yeah?", she takes a deep breath, "Can you bring me soda or something?", she asks and then I'm about to say no when I hear a snore. "Ough", I walked out of her room angry and slammed the door.

"That's it I'm going to the mall.", I said to myself not wanting to be in the house anymore. I got dressed and walked out of the house taking the bus. When I get there nothing new, but at least it's a good distraction. I can't believe Brittany's high, AGAIN, I just don't get what would drive her to do that. I was so deep in thought that I bumped into someone, "Oh sorry.", I said and she just shook her head," Don't worry.", I nod. I looked at her and noticed I haven't seen her here before, "Are you ok?", she asked and I realized I must be looking at her, "Yeah, sorry", "Stop apologizing you haven't done anything wrong.", she answered and smiled flashing her dimples. "Ok", I start walking again when she calls me, "Hey,barbie", I turn around and she's walking towards me, "I'm kind of lost and don't really know what good stores are around, can you show me?". At first I thought she was joking but when I saw her brown eyes, I saw nothing but sincerity. "Ok", we walked around and started talking, "What school are you going to?", she asks me," Mckinley High", I said and yet again she smiled, "I'm going there too.", she said enthusiastically. All of a sudden my phone rings when I see who it is I take it and tell her, "Give me a sec...ummm...", " Santana", she says nodding and I take the phone.

**Santana POV:**

This past two days I've been in Florida have been eventful, from my asshole of a boyfriend to meeting two cute blondes. Suprisingly, one of those blondes were extremely cute. Seriously I can't believe how many blondes I've met. Anyways I snap out of my thoughts when I here barbie or whatever her name is fighting with someone on the phone. "Yes, I'm out. No I don't need your company.", there's a pause and then I hear say, "Well then you should just talk to me", another pause, "You know what, I'll talk to you later", she says and hangs up on the person. I look at her and give her a tight smile, "Boyfriend?", I ask as we start walking to the food court. She shakes her head, "Sister", "Oh", "Is she protective over you?", I ask and she shrugs, and from there on out I know I should change the subject. "So what do you usually do around here?", when I ask this she smiles at me and we start talking again endlessly.

We ate,talked, we even exchanged phone numbers, and I can sincerely say I just found my second best friend. It was 7pm, and I walked to my house, thankfully it was close to the mall. When I get there I here a car stop in front, when I see it I start to panic, "Hey where the fuck have you been?!", hearing his voice makes me nervous, he grabs me by my arm with force. "I asked you WHERE. .BEEN?", he says again and when I don't answer he slaps me. "Let me go Adrian!", I scream, "Or what?", he asks and is about to slap me across the face again when someone screams, "Hey!", he turns and sees the person and scoffs, "Dad", I say and Adrian lets me go making me land on the floor. I hear the tires screeching and see his car disappear.I feel strong arms around my waist helping me stand up, he looks at me concern, "Santana...", he starts saying but I cut him off, "Can we talk about this later?", I ask making him sigh. "Ok, but we will talk about this ok?", I nod and whisper ok, "At least give me a hug", I hug him and told him goodnight. I quickly make my way to my room, and lay on my bed letting tears fall. Thanking God dad was here otherwise Adrian would've left me in worse conditions than yesterday.

**Brittany POV:**

I feel shitty, not just because of my mom, mostly because of Quinn. She hates it when I get high, but doesn't understand my situation. I call her once again but her phone is turned off. "Fuck this", I mutter to myself and check what time is it. When I see it's only 7:20 pm, I get up and take a shower. Then I start to remember the girl I saw yesterday, I wish I would've pushed Kitty away and go after her. Those damn brown eyes drove me crazy;as I thought of her I saw my cock at full length, and rolled my eyes. "Great", I turn the water as cold as it could be and it took me about 20 to 30 minutes to go down. I get out of the shower and get dressed, wearing a white V-neck shirt,jeans, my converse,a blue jacket and of course my compression shorts. I check my phone once again and grunted it was still 7:52pm.

Wanting to get out of the house, I text Sam I'm walking to the nearest bar and check if mom was downstairs. Seeing no sign of her I walk out of the house, and start walking down the street. After what felt like 40 minutes, I get to the bar, it was quiet for a Saturday but hey I'm not complaining. I sit down at a table with my hands on my head, frustrated, by Quinn, mom, and that seemingly unforgettable girl. I felt someone tap my shoulder and say, "Hey, are you alright ?", when I look up to see who it is I see Sam worried, "Yeah, I'm alright", I said with a smile, what was I going to say, that I saw a girl and couldn't get her out of my head, it would be a disaster if I told him that. You see I don't believe in love, or things that supposedly last, everything is temporary. "Are you sure?", he asks again snapping me out of my thoughts; "Yes, Sammy,now talk to me", I smile at him and he smiles his with his big lips. As I said to my brain to get that girl off my mind.

**Sam POV:**

I smile at her, she's the best friend I ever had, seriously I can trust this girl, she's the closest thing I have to a sister. "So go on", Brittany says imaptiently, "What's got my Sammy like this?", "I met a girl", I say simply. She nods, "Ok, and...?", she chuckles, "Oh,right, well I was driving back to my house and saw her, like bruised, and I tell you Britt, I couldn't just leave her like that", I take a pause ordering a beer for Britt and I, "So I stopped my car and ran after her", her eyes go wide and when I realize what I said my eyes go wide too, "No, not like that", I tell her and she nods and lets out I sigh of relieve. "Anyways, when I saw her I felt really bad, so I told her I could give her a ride, after a little convincing, she accepted.", I take a pause and take a deep breath, "Long story short...", she says waiting for me to finish, "I took her to my house and help her with her bruises and even gave some of my moms thing is ...I like her, and I need your help to find her",I look at her and she starts to chuckle drinking her beer,"Are you serious?", she says still chuckling. She stops when she looks at me, "Dead serious.", I say in a serious tone, "Wow she's got you that good?", she asks and I nod taking a big gulp of my beer.

There's a big pause after that, and I see Brittany drink the last of her beer, "Well then how does she look like?", I smile when she asks, "Well, she has brown eyes I think, anyways she has caramel skin and black hair.", I see Britt paralyzed, "Um, Britt are you ok?", I asked confused, "Yeah,yeah", I see her ramble, "Another beer please!", she screams at the bartender and then looks at me with a grin." So brown eyes,caramel skin and black hair, anything else?", I look at her still confused by her reaction, "Um, no don't remember anything else.", she nods and the bartender gives her another beer which she takes a big gulp of. We stay silently drinking for the rest of the night.

**Brittany POV:**

When Sam described the girl he met, I was shocked, and to top it off he liked her. "Fuck it.", I say to myself walking alone in the streets. If he likes her, he likes her and anyways there are a million of girls with brown eyes and caramel skin. And now that I remember he wasn't sure her eyes were brown so, there still was a slightly chance it would not be her. I finally get to the front door of my house, and open it. I slowly close it, it was dark suddenly a light turned on and I see my mother sitting in a chair. "Surprise,surprise,right?", I sigh and she stays sitting down, "See I knew you were sneaking of", she smirked, "Wow, you really caught me. I mean when was it you knew?, by the neighbor. Oh that's right, they don't like talking to pill poppers.", suddenly I felt a sting in her cheek. I'm so drunk I didn't even see her get up, "I rather be a pill popper,than a freak who's only friends are an idiot and her unbiological sister.", with that said my mom went up the stairs leaving me hurt physically and emotionally.

I get out of my state of shock and go to my room again looking for my 'relaxation' treatement.I prepare it again and go to my bathroom. As I take a drag I feel better, I know one day I'll suffer the consecuences but for now I didn't care. There's only so much hurt and humiliation to go on. After I finish it I flushed it, and make my way to bed immediately falling asleep.

**Sam POV:**

After last night,I don't even remember how I got was already sunday,and just thinking that tomorrow school starts,just made me feel house was silent,I went downstairs to see if my dad was there,but unfortunately he wasn't.I haven't seen my dad in over four months,his work always comes first,that's his 's why he always bought me stuff,because he thought he was replacing it for his lack of quality time with me.I went to sleep,turned off my celphone and just waited until it was felt like minutes,and it was already 7am,I took a bath and put on my clothes.I heard the front door slam,and a car engine when I looked up front,my dad was getting out of the I went downstairs,he left me a note:

_Dear Sammuel:_

_I know I've been absent lately,but work has been ,as a token of how proud I am for you to be in your junior year,I left you the fun,and remember to learn._

_Have a great first day!_

_Dad_

I saw the keys,and smiled, "At least he knows i'm here",I said to myself.I drove to school,I didn't like to take my dad's expensive cars,it just made me look spoiled.I parked,and turned on my phone to call rang 5 times,she didn't take my call,after 2 more times I decided to call Quinn. "Hello",Quinn said in a sleepy voice, "Where the fuck are you guys?",I said, "Shit..",she said finally understanding, "I'll call you back ". I got out of the car and waited for them in the parking I was waiting,I couldn't help but to look at the new girls and freshman's,like they say 'Freshman's are fresh meat'.All of a sudden,I saw her,I saw the girl that didn't tell me her looked beautiful,more beautiful than when I last saw first,I thought I was hallucinating,but then I saw her eyes and I realized it was really didn't noticed me,but the guy she was talking to friend smiled and gave me a flirtacious wave,even though her friend noticed,smiled and wave at me she didn't even turned around.

And then,when she was about to turn around,Brittany threw herself in a 'hey buddy'way, "Man we almost didn't make it",she said without a the bell rang and everybody started to go in to see the lists,and she disappeared.I hope she recognizes me later.

**Santana POV:**

"Didn't you see that hottie looking at you?",Kurt said smiling , "No can't say I did",I answered ,I wasn't interested in any guy now,I have my own personal problems with men. "Shit,this place is so crowded,I should've stayed in my other school",I said, "Don't say that San you know why you can't go back",he said in a protective voice. "Right", "So where is the fucking list",I said,when I saw many people in front of a bulletin board,I knew. I shoved through a bunch of people,one of them even called me a looking hopelessly through the first 4 lists, I found my class, "Shit Satan,we have different homerooms",he said frowning at me, other than the girl from Saturday, Kurt is my only best friend, "That's fine Kurt,we will see each other at lunch,ok?",I said,he gave me a wave and went to his I felt someone in back of me,it was the blonde girl from the party, of course she is how can you forget her beautiful blue eyes. "Hey",she said smiling at me, "Hey",I said smiling back,then her eyes glowed,with an 'She talked to me' shook her head,and cleared her throat, "Do you know what room you are?",she asked me but I was hypnotized by her eyes, "Sorry,um,yeah",I said, "Ok then,have a great first day",she said to me again with a smile,and she went away.I wanted to ask her is she remembered me ,but didn't have the chance to do I spaced out,and then when I looked at my watch,I realized,I was late for first period, my homeroom.

When I entered my homeroom,the teacher looked at me with a serious look, "And you are?",he asked with a list on his hand, "Santana",I answered, "Santan Lopez?",he asked, "Yes", "Welcome to Physics",he said in a happy kind of voice, "You may sit down".When I looked for an available lab partner,I saw her,but she already had a ,I sat down next to her,with another person,I wanted her to recognize me,but she was writing something on her notebook. "Hey",the person I sat next to said, "Remember me?",he said again,when I looked at him,he smiled, "Nice to finally know you're name",he started to say, "Sam Evans nice to meet you",he said shaking my hand.I smiled and turned without saying anything back, "Can someone tell me what physics is?",the teacher said, "Sorry,I didn't introduced myself",he started writing on the chalkboard, "I'm Mr. Thorn". "Can someone tell me what is physics?",he asked again, "Yes,you", "It's the study of the momentum,gravity and other stuff that has to do with it",she .Thorn looked surprised, "Yes,it is about gravity,not the answer I was looking for but close",he said, "Anyways,what's your name?",he asked delited, "Brittany",she said in a plain voice, "Right,Brittany Pierce",he started saying, "I've heard great things about you",he said enchanted, "I can't wait to see what great things you archive this year",he finally I looked at her,she was blushing,it was kind of cute,and then she turned and smiled like saying 'You again'. "Ok,now let's see what else we've got for physics",I felt a sudden tap,and felt annoyed, "How brilliant is my best friend,right?",Sam said,and a sudden light came, "She's your best friend",I said surprised, "Yeah,since we were six",he told I found a way to get to know her,but I have to be careful that no one suspects.I started to talk to Sam,hopefully we can be friends,all of us Sam, me and Brittany.I mean,I need more friends,I only have Kurt and the girl from Saturday,and I thank God for that,but it's a new place,with new people,and I wanted to start fresh.

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter, hope you guys like it. :)**

**Brittany POV:**

When I saw her checking the homeroom lists, I thought I was hallucinating. Then when I'm in the classroom, I here the door open and close; I didn't look up to see who it was, all I heard was her name. I feel the girl walk by me quickly, as was distracted writing in my personal notebook. "Can someone tell me what physics is?",the teacher said and seriously, he's asking that. Nobody said anything,what a shock, I ignored the question and kept writing. "Sorry,I didn't introduced myself",he started writing on the chalkboard, "I'm Mr. Thorn". He cleared his throat, "Again, can someone tell me what physics is?", he said and I as annoyed as could be raised my hand, "Yes,you", he said in an enthusiastic tone,"It's the study of the momentum,gravity and other stuff that has to do with it",I said, "Yes,it is about gravity,not the answer I was looking for but close",he said content and I looked at him, "Anyways,what's your name?",he asked overly interested, "Brittany",I told him simly, "Right,Brittany Pierce",shit I know where this is heading. "I've heard great things about you",of course he did I said to myself, "I can't wait to see what great things you archive this year",he finally I looked at her,I look back to my notebook but feel someone watching I look at the back, I see her and she smiles at me, and I return the gesture. I then see Sam mouth 'It's her', and I see him tap her shoulder making her turn her attention back to him. When I turn back, I close my notebook and turn my attention back to class.

After what felt like an eternity,the bell rang and everyone started to get up, "Ok,class see you tomorrow",Mr. Thorn said in a happy I got out of the classroom,I saw Quinn, "Hey, how was it?", she asked while we walked to the lockers, I shrugged, "Same.", I simply tell her making her confused. "Same? You love science.", she said making me sigh,"I don't love it, it loves me.", "Right, who doesn't love you?", she says pinching my cheek, and I smack her hand away grinning at her. As I shoved my last book to my locker, I ask confused,"You're not in the locker next to me?", she shakes her head, "No, mine is like 15 lockers down.", she tells me making me more confused, "Why?", I ask she looks down. "Because, I don't know, we hang out all the time.", ok now confusion is replace with anger, "And since when is that a bad thing?", I ask her not hiding my anger. "I didn't say it's a bad thing.", she tells me annoyed and walks away. "Where are you going?", I ask her as she walks away, "Somewhere where I could be alone.", she says without turning back or stopping.

I close my locker with a loud slam, and put my head against it. I start breathing heavily, and I close my I start relaxing, I feel someone next to me when I look to see who it is it's her. "Hey.", she says in a whispering tone, and looks at me and shit, I think brown's my favorite color. "Hey.", I clear my throat, "Um, what brings you here?", I ask trying to make conversation. She points to the locker, "My locker.", she says making me kick myself, of course its the locker. "Oh, .", I tell her making her chuckle, as I was about to leave to save myself from further humiliation, I hear her ask, "So, have you always lived in Florida?", the question was random but fuck it, if it means I get to talk to her for more than 5 minutes I'll take it. "Um, yeah, how about you?", I ask watching her put her things in her locker, she shakes her head, "No. I moved here a month ago.", she says without looking at me. I'm about to ask her where she moved from, when we get interrupted,once again, "Hey, Santana.", Sam says from down the hallway and starts running towards us, "Hey .Sam right?", she asks him and he nods, he then leans on the locker next to Santana's and starts talking to her like if I wasn't here. Feeling left out I grab my book bag and leave, since I was suddenly invisible by Sam's presence, I leave the two love birds alone.

**Santana POV:**

After finally escaping that torture blonde guy, what's his name again, 'Brad?,Sam?', yeah he looks like a 'Brad', anyways I walk around looking for my locker. Shit, this place is huge, ''where is it?'', I mutter to finally I walk through the principal's office, I see the number, and I breathe out relieved. When I walk to my locker, my heart starts pounding when I see the blonde girl with blue eyes, shit, what's her name?, "Whitney?", no wait its related to a pop singer, 'Brittany?', my eyes go wide,'Yes. Her name's Brittany.', I walk towards the locker-and her for that matter-, taking a deep breath to calm my heart. When I'm finally next to her, I see her head is against the locker door, when she looks up a let a small,'Hey.', out and I wanted to say it more confidently but it just came ou timid and weird.

We stay looking at each others eyes, and let me just say I love her blue eyes, they can't get any bluer I swear. I hear her clear her throat and say, 'Hey',back. Come on Santana you're better than this snap out of it, "So what brings you here?", I wanted to laugh right there, because I know she was nervous, but this was my chance to talk to her and make a good impression. With that I point to the locker, "My locker.", then turn to open it and start putting my stuff in it. I see her starting to walk away, "So have you always lived in Florida?'', am I fucking serious, shit I must sound like an idiot, I could have ask her something else, I feel awkard when she doesn't say anything. "Um, about you?", I keep putting my stuff and shake my head. "No.I moved here a month ago.", I tell her and I wait for her to say something. Suddenly I hear an,' ', and turn to see Brad, no wait, fuck it I'll go for Sam. He starts running towards me, when he gets next to me I ask,"Hey. Sam,right?", he grins and whoa I've never seen lips that big,he definitely had those done, he leans on the locker next to mine. "So, I see you found the locker. Did you find it fast?", he asks and I really want this conversation to end, "Yep.", a say simply and as I'm about to turn he says, "So, do you play sports or cheer?", he really doesn't give up, "I used to cheer back home.", I tell him and he smiles wide as he says," You should try out for cheerios.", I look at him with an 'what the fuck' look, "It's the cheerleaders team name. I bet you're good.", is he seriously flirting, he bites his lips and I try not to show my disgust. The bell rings and I turn around to see if Brittany was there, but frown when I notice she's gone, "Anyways, see you later.", Sam tells me walking away. When I'm about to go he comes back and I scratch my forehead in frustation, "Wanna have luch with me, Britt, and Quinn?,Hey you can even invite your friend.",I see this like a second chance to get to know her, and if I keep Sam close I can see her more often. "Of course Sam.", I say touching his arm and smiling at him seductively. Walking away a smile at myself, making my way to my next class.

**Brittany POV:**

Wind blowing and silence was all I needed to relax in school, as I'm sitting in the bleachers seeing the field, I feel at place. I get my personal notebook out and start writing, but all I could write and think of is her name,her eyes, her skin, I could go forever. Then I remember what happened just I minute ago, my mother's words coming to my mind again, not her words more like A word, 'Freak.'. I mean my mom's right who would ever want to be with a freak, she would make Santana's life miserable, and besides if she's with Sam, she'll be happy, right?. Deep in thought I feel someone grab me from behind, and I took the persons hand and twist it, "What the fuck?!", shit, "Fuck, Sam, are you ok?", I ask worried and he just nods,"Damn Britt,where did you learn to do that?", he asks surprised and I just shrug," Practice.", I tell him putting my notebook back into my book bag. "What's that notebook for?", he says grabbing my book bag, "It's private, give it back or I'll twist your other arm.", I tell him in a serious tone, and he instantly gives it back.

He sits down next to me in the bleachers, and with both stay in silence. "So, what do you think of Santana?", he asks me breaking the silence, "Who?", I say trying to make him believe I didn't know her name. He rolls his eyes, "The sexy Latina with brown eyes. Come on Britt it's obvious she's new.", of course I knew who she was but I didn't want him to know, "Yeah. I saw her she's cute.", I know she isn't cute, she's freaking hot, and shit stop thinking about her. I space out thinking about her and feel my little friend twitch, "Cute? She's freaking hot.", he says practically screaming, "Do you want the whole world to know?!", I tell him obviously angry, "Hey sorry Britt, but you know she isn't just cute.", he says, "Yeah. She kind of is.", I tell him and he chuckles, "I forgot your type of girls are blondes.", I looked at him confused, "Huh?", it's the only thing that comes out, because I seriously don't have types, I like girls for their personalities not for their appearence,"Kitty?", he says like its obvious, "What about her?", I ask and he looks at me like if I was an idiot, "Aren't you guys going out or something?", he asks and I get annoyed, "Fucking doesn't mean we're dating or together for that matter.". He looks at me and waits for me to say something else, and I sigh, "Look, I like release and feeling... you know satisfied, like any other guy. I just... she's the only one that knows about it, and doesn't and didn't freak out.", I hear him sigh and then he hugs me, "You'll find someone who you'll love, and who'll love you back. Equally.". And that's why he's my best friend, I let a tear roll down and wipe it off. Although he has the girl I like, I wouldn't hurt him, "Who said love?", I ask looking at him and he just shrugs, "Isn't that what everyone wants?", he says and I laugh and shove him playfully.

**Santana POV:**

The bell rings and I run out of my Calculus class."Hey stranger.", I see my best friend walking towards me. Kurt is the perfect best friend, I never liked having friends who were girls they always used to gossip and talk behind my back, but Kurt his my gayfriend and I love him like family. "Hey Kurt. How has it been?", I ask him and he starts telling me about this cute new boy named Blaine he met in English class."So good huh?", I ask him and he nods rapidly making me laugh, "How about you?", he asks hitting me with his shoulder playfully. I was about to tell him when Sam came to view, "Hey are you coming?", he asks me and I look at Kurt who has his eyebrows raised. Sam stands there awkardly and then realizes he wasn't specific, "Oh. Um. Sorry. Are you coming to lunch with me and my friends?", he asks again and Kurt looks at me with an 'say yes' expresion. I nod, "Of can come with us right?", I ask him making him smile, "Yeah, of course, that way we can meet each others friends.", I smile at him and we start walking to the lunchroom, and again I'm impressed by how big it is;we grab our lunch and he leads Kurt and I to their table. "Ok. This here is Quinn, and Brittany.", the girl named Quinn looked at me and her eyes went wide, "Santana?!", she exclaims, "Hey, barbie.", Brittany chuckles and Quinn looks annoyed when I say that, "Santana, you know my name now.", she says as it was the most obvious thing. I sat down, "I know but I like calling you barbie.", Quinn rolls her eyes and starts eating once again.

Sam is talking to me but I'm paying more attention to what Brittany is doing than his football tales. She looks so focused in what she's writing,"Hey, Brittany, what are you writing there?", I ask her cutting Sam's story, I know his frowning but I simply had enough of him interupting. "Um...", she starts saying but Sam cuts her off, "It's private.", I look at him,seriously did I ask him?, "Sam, I can talk, you know?", I look at her amused, and smile at her. She nods, "Like Sam said it's my private notebook.", she tells me putting it back in her book bag, "Oh, like a diary?", I ask her making her chuckle, and she shakes her head looking back at me, "Nah, I prefer private notebook or journal.", she says and I can only respond her with a smile. We are both startled by the bell, "I guess I'll see you later.", Sam says angry and gets up, "So it starts.", Quinn says also leaving. Brittany waves at me and stands up, I see her put the tray above the trash can, and see her walk away. I hear someone clear their throat, "You didn't even introduce me.", I forgot Kurt was there,shit, "I'm sorry,Kurt.", he waves his hand dismissively and smiles, "Hey, don't worry.I get it.", he says and my eyes go wide,was it really that noticeable. "You do?", I ask and he nods," You are trying to make Sam work very hard for your affection you know?", I sigh in frustation, and nod clenching and unclenching my jaw, "Yeah, I'm a bitch.", I say, "That's why you're my best friend.", he tells me winking and standing up. Of course he would think I'm into Sam, I roll my eyes, I stand up, and throw out the lunch remains that were on the tray. As I walk out I see Brittany, talking to a blonde girl, the blonde girl was obviously flirting with her, and Brittany was grinning at her. I feel a sudden fire in my stomach as the girl takes Brittany's hand and kisses it.

I stand watching their interaction, when the girl who is with Brittany smiles and walks away. Brittany turns around and sees me, she stands shocked, and I couldn't take it anymore. I walk over to were she was and grab her neck and kissed her passionately. I almost died when I felt her kissing me back, her hands grabbing my cheeks to deepen the kiss. When we separate, my forehead is touching her's,our hands in the same place and I open my eyes to see her with her eyes still closed. "Santana...", she started saying and then before I know it she separates from me completely. She looks surprised,shocked and agitated; she looks at me again and runs away.

**Tell me what you guys think. :) There is gonna be a lot of drama from the next chapters.**

**P.S. sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. I hope you like it.:)**

**Brittany POV:**

I can't believe she kissed me, out of nowhere, I'm so confused right now. The moment she grabbed my neck and our lips touched, I could feel the want, but I didn't understand it. I mean didn't she liked Sam, she ignored me when he came to her locker. A million of thoughts went through my head, "Santana...", it was all I could say, I was out of breath by the kiss, then I feel the compression shorts tight and I look at her. She looks as surprised as me, with one more look I run away. I get out of school and go to my house, it's the only place I can think of. When I open the door and get in, I run to my room not caring if my mom's there or not. I lock the door and breath heavily, I can feel my heart beating fast, not from the running but from the unforgettable kiss. Thinking about it she feels the tightness in her pants, and she needs release. She takes her phone and starts texting.

_To BootyCallCat:Hey, I need you.-B_

_From BootyCallCat:Now?!_

_To BootyCallCat:Yes, now! Please.-B_

_From BootyCallCat:I'll be there in 15 minutes ;)_

I sigh and unlock the door, to hear when she gets here. I start thinking about the kiss again, "Stop thinking about it! It meant nothing.", I tell myself and hide my personal notebook, better safe than sorry right. After what felt like 5 minutes I hear a knock on the front door and fly down the stairs. "Hey, sexy.", she says in a sexy manner and I grab her by her jacket and close the door kissing her and pinning her to the door. "Mmmm...Britt, what is up with you?", she asks while I'm kissing her neck and I look at her, "I need you.", I simply answer. She nods and I grab her and lead her to my room.

**Santana POV:**

I can't believe I kissed her, and I felt incredible;never have I kissed someone like that, and I've never been jealous before. The worse thing is that after she ran away, I can't think of anything else but the kiss and she fucking kissed me back. I smile to myself, "Ms Lopez.", I hear someone say and I remember I'm at class, "Y-yes?", I say cursing myself by my insecure tone. He looks at me, "Pay attention to can think of other things on your break.", I mumble sorry and he returns to talk. I need to talk to her, but I don't have her phone or anything. Wait I can ask Sam, he said they're best friends,yeah,I'll ask him. With that thought the bell rings and I put my stuff away and walk out of the classroom as fast as possible. The question is,where can I find Sam?; then I remember he said he plays football. I start walking to the field and see guys practicing, I start looking for Sam but I don't see him. "Looking for Sam?", I hear someone say in back of me and smile, "Hey, I'm looking for him, I need to ask him something.", Quinn nods smiling, "Oh well, he's in the locker room getting ready for practice.", she tells me and I nod. We both stay silent, "Anyways, I have to go home.", she says breaking the brief silence and starts walking away. "Quinn..", I stop her and she looks at me confused, "Yes?", I can't believe I'm doing this, "Is there a chance you know Brittany's number?", she looks at me and laughs, I frown at her,"What's so funny?", I asked her confused, "Even if I give you her cellphone number, she's too lacy to pick up the on.", she says gesturing me to walk with her," Where?", she walks to me and grabs my shoulders leading me to her previous direction,"You can talk to Britt personally.", she says and I can't help but smile.

As we walk through a neighborhood I'm shocked, "Wait, she lives in this neighborhood?", I ask her and she nods, "WE both live in this neighborhood.", my eyes go wide, "Seriously?", she nods, "Where's your house?", she chuckles by my nosiness, "Sorry.", I say and she keeps chuckling and shakes her had, "No, don't worry, we're heading to where I live.", she says making my confused, "I thought we were going to Brittany's house?", I ask clueless. "We are, I live with her, she's my sister.", I stop walking by the confession, "You're Brittany's sister?", she nods, "Didn't think it was a big deal.", she says and I shaked my head,"It isn't.", I quickly respond, "Ok. Here we are, home sweet home. Here's the key,I'm going to check on Dylan.", she says walking, "Dylan?", I ask her, well scream to her, "DOG.", of course its a dog. I open the front door and get in the house, I smile at the smell of the house, it definitely smells like Brittany. I walk upstairs and start looking for Brittany's room. I'm walking down the hallway and see a picture of Brittany when she was little, smiling and sitting down embraced by a man, who I believe is Brittany's dad, and smile at the picture touching Brittany's face.

I'm knocked out of my trance when I here a thud, I put the picture back where it was and walk to where I heard the thud. There's another thud and moaning, my eyebrows furrow in confusion and I decide to open the door. Once I open it,I see Brittany pounding someone that was under her, when I see both her hands on either sides of the girl who's under her I'm even more confused. Then the beds sheet falls and I see it, at first I can't believe it,I stand there upset,confused, and angry. I clear my throat, "Mom, can you please let me blow my load?", she says without looking back, and the girl under her looks from the side. Of course its blondie,"Hey Santana.", she says smiling, "Sam's talked alot about you.", at that Brittany turns her head and her eyes go wide."Santana...", she whispers and I feel tears starting to form, and I walk away not wanting to see more.

**Brittany POV:**

How the hell did this happen?, shit, I quickly get up and get out of my room putting my boxers on and leaving Kitty. "Santana, wait.", I scream at her as I go downstairs, I grab her hand and she shoves me,"Brittany,let me go!", she screams at me thankfully she didn't make it out the door, "No! Not until you tell me why are you here?", I ask her and let her arm go. She seems I bit more relaxed,she looks at me and shit she's crying," I came here to talk to you but I'll be on my way, so you can FINISH with your girlfriend.", she growls and I'm surprised. "Santana, she's just..", I start saying but get cut off, "Seriously Brittany,I don't want to know. Besides I came here to tell you that if you ever mention anyone about the kiss. I will end you or my boyfriend for that matter.",I nod, of course she came here for that, and to think I was going to explain and tell her Kitty was just a friends with benefit girl, "Ok. And if you ever tell anyone about Kitty and I, you know, you will see a side of Brittany Pierce, you wish you never have seen.". Santana nods and smiles at me, "Don't worry Pierce, people would be grateful to not know of your sexual activities.", she tells me and we both stay looking at each other in silence.

"Hey,did you guys talk?", I hear Quinn as she comes into the house, "Whoa,why do I feel tension?", I look at Santana and smile, "There's no tension sis, anyways I've gotta go, someone's waiting in my room. I appreciate your visit Lopez.", I tell them and make my way upstairs. Once in my room I see Kitty getting dressed, "So,what was that about?", she asks and I prevent myself from rolling my eyes and sighing. "Nothing.", I tell her and she stands in front of me fully dressed and sighs, "Brittany, what are we?", she asks making me confused,"What do you mean?", I ask her and she looks to the ground and grabs my hands, "Are we fuck buddies or are we dating?", her question shocks me and I don't know what to say. "I don't like labels.", it's all I could say making her look at me and I can see sadness, "Do you like someone?", she asks and sincerely,yes, I like someone but that person by the looks of it doesn't, "No.", I lie making her sigh in relieve and smile. "Well, then I'll see you later sexy.", she says and give me a peck on the gets out of my room, and when I hear the front door open and close, I throw myself to bed. Santana's words replaying in my mind, "If you ever mention anyone about the kiss. I will end you or my boyfriend for that matter.", tears roll down my cheeks and I wipe them off. I have enough drama with my mom, to add Santana to that list, no way. From now on I have to follow one simple rule _Avoid and forget Santana Lopez_.

**Hey guys I know I'm not that good, but I'm practising.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTER. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy :). And thanks for reading.**

**Brittany POV:**

I look at the clock, it marks 12:45 am, I sigh and grab my pillow and put it on my face. I can't sleep, I can't stay still, I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Screw this", I mutter and put some sweatpants, shoes and a shirt on and walk downstairs through the front door. Fresh air hits me and I relax; I decide to walk through the neighborhood a little to see if I can tire myself. As I walk, I curse myself, all I can think of is _Santana,Santana,and more Santana_, I swear its not normal. This is why I don't want a relationship, I'm turning into Sam, I think is for the best that I stick to my one and only rule. Maybe, I can give Kitty and I a shot, I mean she likes me and she knows my darkest secret. I keep walking and I start hearing people arguing, "I haven't seen you in a week and when you call, you just want to talk?!", I hear a guy yell, "Well not everything is about sex, can't we just be a normal couple and I don't know be together without sexual interactions?", my eyes go wide, I know that raspy and sexy it can't be,I hide behind the bushes,as I hear the guy scoff, "Come on. You said so yourself when we started having sex. Sex isn't dating right? So lets go in your house, and relax.", I imagine him walking towards her slowly, and I feel something in my stomach, jealousy?, I don't know and I definitely don't want to know. "No..", she says in a whispering tone, "What did you just say?", he asks anger in his voice, "I said no.", she says confidently, then I hear a smack.

When I look up I see her, its Santana, he hits her again in the face with his fist, "Hey!", I scream at him coming out of the bushes, he looks scared at first but when he sees me he chuckles, "What?", he says still chuckling, "Leave her alone.", I look at him and we locked eyes. He scoffs and looks at Santana, then back at me,"Ok, we will 'talk' about this later.", he says and turns around and gets in his car,driving as fast as he could. I see Santana on the grass with her hands covering her face, "Santana..", I walk to her and kneel down so we're the same height, "Santana, please look at me.", I beg her touching her hands so I can get them out of her face. "Go home Brittany.", she says sobbing and I shake my head, "No, until I can see..", I pause trying to calm my anger, "..what that animal did to you.", I tell her clenching my teeth. She sniffs and gets her hands off her face and looks at me, I gasp when I see her face; she's swollen,her lip is bleeding, and her left cheek is bruised."I'm going to kill him..", I say anger overtaking me, she starts sobbing and I hug her, and let her cry on my shoulder. 'So much for avoid and forget.', I think to myself sighing.

**Santana POV:**

I hug her and for the first time in my life I feel safe. What are the odds, the girl I cried for all day, was here hugging me and calming me. I feel her sigh and get out of her embrace, "Sorry.", I tell her looking down, "Santana what are you sorry for?", she asks me clearly confused, "For what I said earlier...", I tell her and she nods,"I'm sorry you had to see...me...in that...situation.", I smile at her sincerity. "Ouch..", I whimper touching my left cheek, "Lets take you inside.", she says standing up and extending her hand to help me up. Once she helps me up, we walk towards my house, I can feel something in the air, and I like the vibes I'm getting. "So lets get you ice.", she says and I feel she's nervous, "Where's your kitchen?", she asks and I point," Down the hall.", I tell her and she nods. I see her walking to the kitchen and a few minutes later she returns with a bag of peas, I look at her with an 'are you serious look?',"Come on, put on your cheek so the swelling goes down.", she says and steps in front of me putting the bag of frozen peas in my swolling cheek. When I feel the coldness I sigh, and close my eyes, my hand goes up and touches Brittany's hand who's holding the bag of peas.I feel both our nervousness in the air, "Better?", she asks and I open my eyes and look at her, then I nod, "Yeah.".

I hear her sigh, "Who was that asshole?", she asks and I know she's been dwelling to ask that question, "My...", I start saying,"..no one.", she looks at me confused, "Your no one? Santana he hit you and not a bitch slap, with his fist. He could've killed you...", she starts saying and I cut her off, "Can we not talk about this?", I tell her and she nods, and gives me the bag of peas, and starts walking away. "Where are you going?", I ask her making her stop from getting out of my house, "Home.", she opens the door and is about to leave, "Fine! I'll call him!", I scream at her, "Seriously Santana, you're that immature.", she says calmly, "You're the one who's being immature!", I scream at her not caring if the neighbors hear, "How the hell am I being immature ?!",she screams at me making me startle but I stand in place,"The minute we kiss you run away and decide to fuck that slut.", "I was scared!", she says that and it makes me angrier, "And your solution is to runaway and fuck THAT.", I scream back. "What was I supposed to do?", she asks me lowering her voice, we were now face to face, "Talk. You were suppose to talk to me. Like I was going to do.", I tell her and look at her, she seems conflicted, "Ok,lets talk did you kiss me ?", she asks me,"I don't know.", I lie and she nods and sniffs and I see she's crying, "Santana, I think you . I know you know please, tell me the truth.", she begs me and I look down.

I hear her sigh, and she starts to walk away, I feel myself panic. "Because I like you!", I scream making Brittany stop, she doesn't turn back and I start letting tears roll down my cheeks. "Brittany I know...", I start telling her, when she cuts me off by kissing me. I can't help but kiss her back, my lip hurts from the cut it have,but right now I don't give two fucks about it. Brittany kissed me, and this time I'm making sure she doesn't run away.

**Brittany POV:**

When she screamed that she liked me I stopped, I couldn't believe she actually liked me, and I can't believe I had the courage to kiss her. I feel her pulling me closer and deepening the kiss, we separate for air, resting our foreheads together. She takes my hand and leads me upstairs;as we enter what I bet is her room, she starts kissing me again, and I can't help but feel butterflies,thousands of them in my stomach. I feel myself starting to get hard, she then separates and looks down, making me do the same, my eyes go wide, and I look at her. "Santana I can explain.", I start saying obviously panicked, she smiles at me and shakes her head, "I know you had a cock.", she says making me confused and I open my mouth to ask why but she beats me to it, "Sam...", of course he did, I roll my eyes, making her chuckle,"And while you were fucking Kitty, the bed sheet fell and I saw it.", my eyes go wide and I'm embarrased. She takes my hand and kisses it, "Brittany, I don't care about that.", I smile at her because I know she's telling me the truth. She starts kissing me again and I moan by her hand on my crotch.

"Bed..", she says between kisses and we walk towards her bed without stopping the kiss. We both tumble down her bed, with her beneath me, she gets my sweatpants off ,making both of us gasp, "Wow...", its the only thing she says and I blush, I kiss her again and she begins to pump my cock, "God...Santana...", I moan and she smiles and kisses me. She stops and I look at her, her eyes are dark and fill with lust, she switches positions so now she's in top of me, and she gets her shirt off. She then comes down and starts kissing me again, "Santana...", I start saying between kisses, I know she's going to be upset, "Santana,stop...wait...wait..", at that she stops and looks at me confused, "Why?", "I can't do this.", I look at her and shit she's about to cry. "Santana...", I start saying but she cuts me off, "I thought you liked me back.", "I do like you Santana. It's just too fast.", I tell her and she gets off from me,"Thought that's what you liked.", she says making my eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What would make you think I liked fast?", I ask her and she looks at me, immediately I know why she means that, "Santana, look I like you. Kitty's just..", I start saying but yet again she cuts me off, "Kitty's just what, your girlfriend?", "What?No!",I exclaim at her, and continue,"She's just accepting of my was my first,but that doesn't mean I like her or that we're dating.",I see her shrug,"I accept your condition. I can show you.", she starts to straddle me,"Santana,no, I want to do this right. You're,sincerely the first girl I ever liked. And I know I fucked it up by running back to Kitty when we first kissed." I tell her and she looks down but I grab her chin so she can look at me," I don't want to make you cry again, I want to get to know you, go out on dates...you know, step by step.", she smiles at me and I know she understands. "Ok, step by step.", she says and I give her a peck, "Let me at least give you a handjob.", I look at her with an 'what did we just talk about' expression, she rolls her eyes,"Come on,that can't be comfortable.", she tries to persuade me but I don't let her,"San, where's your bathroom?", her eyebrow goes up, and I smile and roll my eyes,"Cold water San.", she smiles and points to the door. "Thank you.", I go in and make sure the bathroom door is locked,I take my clothes off and turn on the shower as cold as possible.

After five minutes it doesn't go down, "Common, get down,please.", it still stands full length,'damn you Santana', I mutter to myself and start pumping my girth, "Ohh...", I moan and close my eyes and imagine its Santana's hand, "Fuck", I feel the pressure building and after 10 minutes I cum, "Fuck Santana.", I moan releasing my seed. I make sure there's no evidence, and get out of the shower,and put my clothes back on. When I get out of the bathroom I see Santana sitting on the edge of the bed, "Are you leaving?", she asks me and I look at her,"It depends. Do you want me to leave?", she shakes her head, making me smile. "I don't like being here alone.", she says and I feel she's scared, "Ok.", I simply say and she smiles and lets out a yawn. I walk to her and lay her down, "Go to sleep.I'll sleep in the couch or floor.", I tell her and she shakes her head,"You can sleep in my bed with me.", "Santana...", I say in a warning tone and she rolls her eyes, "No sexy times, I promise.I just need you to hold me.", she looks at me as if begging and I nod, "Come on.", I tell her and we both lay down her bed, her head on my shoulder and her hand on my stomach, "Thank you.", she says in a sleepy tone and I feel confused,"For what?", I ask and she yawns again, "For saving me, and not leaving me alone.", she says and I kissed her head.I sigh, "I'll always be here for you Santana.", I tell her and let sleep take over.

I hear the alarm go off and looked around to turn it off when I see it I look for the off button,"Where the hell are you?", I mutter and I unplugged it and laid back down seeing Santana still with her head on my shoulder I smile, and kissed her head. "Santana...", I hear someone say and open the door, "Honey, get u..", he doesn't get to finish and he stares at Brittany, "Who are you?", he asks and I swallow,"Br-bri-brittany", he nods while I ask, "Who are you?", I ask and soon regret it by his answer,"I'm Santana's father."

**Well crap, how's it gonna go down next chapter XD. Will they finally get to know each other? Or will someone get in between them? Next chapter, a lot of sneaking around, some people pissed at others, lets see. :D**

**I don't know if you'll like it but I don't like them mad at each other.**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I love reading what you think, :D. Well here goes another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Sorry, if I have some grammar mistakes, it's my first fic and I promise I'll reread and check for missing words. Tell me if they're still missing some words. Again guys my apologies.**

**No one's POV:**

"I'm Santana's father", Brittany's eyes go wide,she sits up forgetting Santana's head was in her shoulder,she tried to talk but nothing came out. "Babe, come back to bed.", Santana says with her eyes still closed; without knowing her father was standing by her bed, she grunts and opens her eyes she sees Brittany sitting in her bed looking at someone behind 's father clears his throat, making Santana turn around,he looks at her and raises his eyebrow, his arms crossed, "Hey dad, you're home.", Santana says smiling at him, "Ujum...I thought I could surprise you and take you out for breakfast before you go to school.", he says smiling at Santana and then looks at a shocked Brittany, "So, would you both like to come and get breakfast with me?", Santana looks at Brittany who is now paralyzed, "Umm...dad can you gives us a sec?", Santana asks and his father nods and gets out of Santana's room.

Santana sits up and smiles at Brittany, "I can't believe that your father caught us on bed together.", Brittany says and Santana chuckles, "Well at least we weren't naked.", Santana tells her and leans over and pecks Brittany's lips. starts inspecting Santana's face, "The swelling went down, but I still see the bruise. How can your father not see it?", Brittany asks confused, "My hair was covering my left cheek Britt. Besides I don't want to tell him,about him.", Santana shrugs and Brittany looks at her,"I think you should tell him or someone for that this guy...", "I don't want to talk about it.", Santana says clenching her teeth, "But I do.", Brittany says anger starting to rise, "Well you shouldn't worry, because I won't see him ever again.", Santana says getting out of her bed and walking to her closet, "That's not the point. Even if you don't want to see him, he'll keep coming back, Santana.", " Brittany, don't worry..", Santana starts saying but Brittany cuts her off, "That's the problem Santana I worry.", "Then don't!", Santana screams at her making her shocked, "Look, let's just go to breakfast with my dad, and forget about it.", Santana says touching Brittany's arms, Brittany shakes her head, "I'm not going Santana.", Santana looks at Brittany shocked, "Is it because you don't have clothes? Cause I could...", Santana starts saying panicked, "No, it's not because I don't have clothes. Either you tell your dad, or I will.", Brittany tells Santana who's more confused than ever, "You can't do that.", it's the only thing Santana says, and Brittany nods at her, "I'm giving you an option Santana.", Santana has tears in her eyes and they start rolling down her cheeks, Brittany walks up to her and hugs her,"I'm scared of what his going to say and think.", Santana tells Brittany while hugging her, "Don't ever be scared. His your dad, and he's here. Besides I can see that, that guy out there loves you", Santana chuckles and looks at Brittany,"How do you know?", Santana asks and Brittany smiles,"Because he saw me in bed with you, and instead of screaming and demanding explanations;he invited BOTH of us to eat breakfast with him.", Brittany says and Santana smiles and leans in to kiss her, but instantly separate by the sound of the door opening, "Hey, what's taking you guys so long?", Santana's father says smiling at both, "Sorry, . I can't go,mom would kill me if I wasn't in school on time, but thank you for inviting me.", Brittany says and Santana's father nods and smiling at her says, "Rain check then.", "Absolutely. I'll see you later San.", Brittany says and gives her a peck on the lips.

She's about to go out of the door when Mr. Lopez stops her, "Oh, and Brittany don't think you're off the hook.", he says in a fatherly tone, not menacingly but still friendly. Brittany nods and leaves the Lopez household.

**Santana POV:**

I feel nervous, tense, I'm here sitting with my father to have breakfast as I think what Brittany said, _"Either you tell your dad, or I will.","I'm giving you an option Santana."_, I am so deep in thought I don't hear my father call me, "Santana...Santana!", he looks confused and concerned, "What? Sorry.", I ask him and he sighs,"I asked you, what happened to your that Brittany girl hit you?", he asked me with anger in his voice and my eyes went wide, "No,dad,she...", I start saying while he takes my hand and cuts me off, "Querida, if she hit you, you should tell me..", angry by his allegations I cut him off, "No! Dad it was not Brittany.", I tell him and he sighs in relieve,"Well then who's responsible for that bruise?", he asks making me swallow, I try to relax and drink some water, my father is waiting for answers, "It was the guy from the other night.", I tell him looking down, minutes past and he doesn't say anything, I'm about to tell him to forget it but he surprises me and says, "Santana, please tell me who is he? I know I've been busy, but I...", he pauses and I know he's trying to look for the right words, "I love you, you're my only daughter. My job is to protect you from assholes like these, so please Santana no more 'Can we talk about this later?', when later never comes.", he finally tells me and I nod,as I feel my eyes start to water. "OK dad, I'll tell you...just..don't get mad at me.", I tell him and he gives me a reassuring smile, "I'll never get mad at you querida.", I smile at him and start telling him everything.

His hand is in his head as I finished telling him, we both stay quiet, "Lo voy a matar.", he says angry, "Dad, I know you're angry but...", I start saying trying to call him but he shakes his head, "Angry? Santana I'm not just angry, I'm pissed!Utterly pissed!", he yells and I can feel people looking at us, "Dad, people are looking at us, please calm down.", I tell him and he breathes slowly, "Santana, I'm going to tell the police.", he says and I start to panic, "No dad!",I scream at him,causing people to look over at our table again, "You can't tell the police.", when I say that he looks at me like if I'm crazy, "Watch me.", he tells me daring me to say otherwise, "Dad, please I beg you don't do it.", I say grabbing his hand and he shakes his head, "Santana, I can't let this slide. Your safety is what matters to me, and I can't keep letting this guy come here and do as he pleases.", he says and I look at him pleading," Please dad, this was my chance to have a fresh start.", I tell him and he still doesn't change his mind, "How can you have a fresh start if he's still coming back?", he asks me and I know I'm done for, "I know I'm supposed to go to the police,but...", I trail off and he sighs, "But you're scared. Santana, you should never be afraid to tell someone about your problems and concerns. Especially to people who can actually help, and that love you.", he tells me and I can't help but chuckle.

He looks at me confused and smiles, "What's so funny?", I shake my head, "Nothing, it's just that Brittany said the same thing.", I tell him causing him to nod and smile, "Well, she's right. Tell me about her.", my father says making me smile wide, "She's just great, and beautiful, and other than you makes me feel safe.", I tell him and he smiles at me, "No.", I say making my father confused, "She's perfect, although she made me cry...", I start saying and get cut off by my shocked father,"Whoa. She made a Lopez cry?", he asks making me roll my eyes and nod, "Yeah, and I felt horrible that day.", I tell him and he gives me a sympathetic smile, "Oh honey.", he says and hugs me, and then separates from me, "So,what made you finally tell me what was going on?", he asks me and I smile at him, "Brittany.", I answer him and he smiles at me.

Brittany POV:

I'm late, and on the second day already, mom's going to be so pissed at me, as I'm getting my books from my locker I hear an, "Hey stranger.", I turn around to see Kitty, "Um... hey Kitty.", "Where have you been? I've texted you.", she asks and I can see in her eyes she's worried, "Sorry, my phone.. I left it at my house,cause I was late as you can see.", I tell her and she nods, "Why were you late anyways?", she asks me and I smile at today's memories, forgetting the douche, "My alarm, I didn't hear it.", I lie and I can see she doesn't believe me, "Well, I was thinking we could, you know relieve tension.", she tells me, with her best sexy tone,but its clear she's trying hard, which doesn't make it sexy at all, "Um..", I'm about to reject her when I hear someone clear their throat, "Good morning...Kitty, Brittany.", she says and I notice the jealousy in her voice, "Hello Santana, having a good morning?", Kitty asks, as Santana opens her locker to get her books , and then turns to Kitty flashing her fake smile, "The best, woke up to a great view actually.", she tells Kitty and Kitty chuckles sarcastically, "Wow nice bruise.", Kitty tells her making her freeze and I glare at her, "What?", Kitty asks me innocently and I see Santana close her locker and walk as quickly as possible down the hallway. I turn my attention to Kitty, "What is wrong with you?", I ask her incredulously, while she looks at me stunned, "It was just a question.", she says calmly and it makes me angrier, "You don't even know what happened to her!", I scream at her and she looks shock by my reaction, "Well, sorry.", she tells me and walks away. I shut my locker with a big slam, and make my way down to where Santana went.

As I walk down the hallway where Santana ran through, I hear a soft and beautiful melody. When I look to see who it is, I stand in awe, when she starts singing, while playing the piano.

**They say two wrongs are never right, but nothing's final**  
**A thousand thoughts a million fears, and still a smile**  
**When you run to fast to never see, the colors of every**  
**memory**  
**Slow down the world live another day**

**[Chorus]**  
**I remember how it used to be**  
**Out there chasing cars and broken dreams**  
**I told myself "Don't look back this is your life."**  
**Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time**

**I remember every piece of me**  
**Oh everything was perfect and complete**  
**So I'm gonna take it one day at a time, one day at a**  
**time**

**[Instrumental]**

**I wouldn't change a single thing, that I believed in**  
**A second chance of circumstance, is all I needed**  
**What seemed to fit wasn't meant to be, so I'm keeping**  
**every memory**  
**Slow down the world live another day**

**[Chorus]**  
**I remember how it used to be**  
**Out there chasing cars and broken dreams**  
**I told myself "Don't look back this is your life."**  
**Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time**

**I remember every piece of me**  
**Oh everything was perfect and complete**  
**So I'm gonna take it one day at a time, one day at a**  
**time**

**Ultraviolet record highs and lows**  
**Oh It's easier to stop and let it go**

**I remember how it used to be**  
**Out there chasing cars and broken dreams**

**So I remember how it used to be**  
**Out there chasing cars and broken dreams**  
**I told myself "Don't look back this is your life."**  
**Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time**

**I remember every piece of me**  
**Oh everything was perfect and complete**  
**So I'm gonna take it one day at a time, one day at a**  
**time.**

She finishes with a piano solo, and breathes trying to keep her tears from falling. "I suck.", she says to herself, "I liked it.", I tell her and she turns back abruptly, "You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me.", she tells me and I walk over to her and sit on the piano bench with her. "Nah, I don't feel sorry for you. I just like you and the song a lot.", I tell her and she chuckles. We stay silent for a moment, "I told my dad.", she breaks the silence and I nod and look at her, "Everything, and...", she says trailing off, and I look at her confused, "Santana, what's wrong?", I ask concerned and she turns completely to me and looks me in the eyes, "And, I want you to know who he is, and why...why...why I moved here.", she says and I look at her and shake my head,"San...", I get cut off , "He's my boyfriend. Well was my boyfriend.", she says making more confused , "He...", she starts saying and I can tell its hard for her, "Santana, you don't have to tell me.", "No Brittany you have to know, because I care about you and I want us to work.", she says and I nod and hold her hand, "He... he was at first sweet, he brought me flowers, took me bowling, you know, the first phases of dating. Then we became official, and he was still sweet. One day, at a party, he got drunk and...and I told him I had enough of him, and that when he gets sober to call me. I went upstairs to the bathroom and he came in. Brittany I swear I locked the door, I swear.", she tells me and starts sobbing and I hug her tightly, "Shh... its ok, San. Remember, step by step.", I tell her and she breathes slowly, and then starts again, "He forced himself on me.", I clench my teeth in anger, "After that I became depressed, I didn't want to go to school, but my mom told me to go one day. So I went, and I was late, he was there and was forcing me to explain why I hadn't come to school or called him, and that's the first time he hit me. I ran away,as fast as I could and went to my house and locked all the doors and windows and called my mom. She immediately came to the house and saw the bruise he gave me, she told me that she was calling the police, and I begged her not to call them.", she says taking a pause, "Why not? Santana, they would protect you.", I tell her and she shakes her head, "No, they'll make it worse.", she tells me and I look at her, "So, what happened next?", I ask her and she looks at me, "After I begged her not to call the police, I told her_ 'Mama, what if I go and live with papa?'_ , she looked at me and said that, that was actually a good idea. So here I am.", she says and looks at me.

I stay quiet processing everything, "Say something. Anything. Even if you want to tell me you don't want to see me anymore.", she tells me and I kiss her, "I told you before, and I tell you now. Santana, I'll never leave you . I'll be by your side always.", I tell her reassuring her and she kisses me. We spend those glorious minutes kissing.

No one's POV:

Unknown to them, someone is watching through the door window. Pain, anger displaying in the persons face, "If they think they're getting away with this they're wrong. Now that I know what really is going on, I'll destroy them. She's mine, and if she's not mine, no one can have her.", the person thinks and then reaches for their phone and takes a picture of them kissing. "Time to make some damage.", the person says and smiles viciously.

**Uh Oh, they never get a break. :/**  
***Song: Cody Longo-One day at a Time**

**Review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Santana POV:**

After minutes of kissing I feel Brittany back off, making me lean over again so we could continue kissing, and she once again backed off.

"Britt, what's wrong?", I asked her and she just looks down and I see why she stopped.

"Hey, it's natural.", I tell her and she still has her eyes on the floor.

"No, it's embarrassing.", she tells me and I know she's embarrassed, but I don't want her to be ashamed or think I see it as something disgusting.

"Look, Britt, I love that I turn you on. It makes me feel good, and most of all sexy.", I tell her and smile.

"You are sexy.", she says and smiles at me; as I'm about to tell her that she is sexy too, the bell rings. We both chuckle; she stands up and extends her hand helping me up.

" So...", Brittany starts saying.

"Yeah...", I wait for her to tell me, and I grow impatient but I try to calm myself and give her time.

" I wanted to ask you something.", she tells me nervously.

"OK. What is it?", I ask her and she chuckles by my enthusiasm, she closes her eyes and inhales.

" Would you go...", she doesn't get to finish,because Sam cuts her off.

" What the hell is this?!", he asks furious showing his phone to Brittany, when Brittany sees what Sam's talking about her eyes go wide.

" Sam I..."

"Don't even Brittany. I thought you were my friend! I trusted you!", Sam screams at her, and I take Sam's phone from Brittany's hand, and see a photo of us kissing just minutes ago.

"Who even took these?", I questioned making him look at me and roll his eyes.

" I don't know, and I truly don't care. So just stay quiet.", he tells me making Brittany come to my defense.

" Hey, don't speak to Santana like that. It's not her fault."

"Yeah, it's your fault. You knew I liked her!", Same screams at her anger showing.

" Look Sam, it's not my fault she chose me. I'm sorry.", he looks at Brittany and scoffs, then shakes his head and puts his hands up in defeat.

"You know what Brittany, forget it. I will forever remember this day, as the day you and I stopped being friends. So be happy! You both deserve each other!", he says and my eyes go wide and I shake my head. When I look at Brittany I can see she's trying to hold back her tears.

" Sam, please, don't throw those 9 years away. You're suppose to be her best friend, and best friends don't throw a wonderful friendship away for a girl.", I tell him with my eyes wide.

"Well best friends tell each other the truth, and they definitely don't betray each other.", with that said he takes his phone from my hand and exits the choir room. I see Brittany in shock and she backs down and sits on the piano bench. She closes her eyes and puts her hands on her face. I hear her sobbing quietly and I sit beside her and hug her.

"Everything's going to be alright Britt. I promise, just let him cool down.", I tell her as I hug her.

"No, Santana, Sam would never forgive me.", she tells me shaking her head and I kiss her forehead in return.

" Britt, he'll get over it, not tomorrow or in a week. But soon, he'll see that it's not your fault.", Brittany nods and looks at Santana and gives her another kiss.

"Thank you San.",she tells me while her head is on my shoulder.

"Don't thank me Britt. So what where you going to ask me?", I ask her putting some of her beautiful blonde her behind her ears. She chuckles and shakes her head.

"With what just happened now, I don't know if you'll accept.", she tells me and I sigh

" I don't care about what just happened, I care about you, us.", I tell her and she smiles, taking a deep breath, when she finally asks.

" Santana Lopez, would you like to go on a date with me?",she asks and I nod as quickly as possible, as I give her the biggest smile and lean over and kiss passionately. I can't believe she asked me, we stop kissing and she smiles and looks at me.

" I believe that's a yes.", we both chuckle and stand up, forgetting what just happened and making our way to class.

**Brittany POV:**

After that awful fight with Sam, which I still feel bad about, I mean I know that best friends don't do things like this to each other, but to get mad for a girl, that's dumb. On another, more happier,note, Santana and I are going on our first date and I can't wait to see where this goes. I'm sitting on the bleachers, when I hear someone walking to where I'm sitting.

" Hey.", I look up and see that it's Quinn.

" Hey, sis. How are you today?", I tell her and hugged her,making her look at me confused, but she still smiles at my mood. As she sits down, she asks.

"Wow. Why so happy?", she asks surprised by my mood.

"You know, it's a happy day.", I simply tell her and she smirks.

" I bet.", she tells me and shows me the photo Sam showed me before, when I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Well, with that reaction I see why you're so happy.", she says making me blush.

"Yeah, I'm very happy.", I tell her and she looks at me and gives me a smile. Then I frown remembering what happened earlier and she looks at me confused.

"I thought you were happy."

" I am it's just Sam..."

" Sam's an idiot.", Quinn says and I look down.

"But I knew he liked her, and I feel bad. Quinn I tried to stay away and forget about her, but I couldn't.", I tell her and she gives me a sympathetic smile and puts her arm around my shoulder.

" Look sis, if it's for you, it's for you. You can't just try to forget someone just because another person likes them too. In this case, Santana likes you, a lot. And you do too, so don't ever try to forget something that's clearly for you.", she tells me making me nod.

" Yeah she likes me, I don't know if a lot, but she likes me.", I tell her and she scoffs.

" Oh please Britt, the day she caught you with Kitty, she left crying.", my eyes go wide and I look at Quinn to see if she's joking, but when I see she's not I get worried.

"She cried?", I ask her with my eyes still wide.

" Yes Britt.", Quinn tells me rolling her eyes and then continues.

" The point is, Sam's an idiot and he'll get over it. He liked me, for what?, four years and now he likes Santana, then he'll like someone else and claim she's the love of his life. Etc..etc...", she tells me and I give her a tight smile,because it's true.

"Yeah, he's not good at picking the right girl.", Quinn laughs and nods. Although Quinn's not my biological sister, she always acts like one to me. We help each other out, she gives me advice, and I'll fight anyone who dares lay a finger on her or insults her. That's how sisters work right?

"So, when are you asking her out on a date?", Quinn asks and I blush again.

"I kind of asked her already.", I tell her scratching the back of my neck.

" What?! When? Where?", Quinn asks almost screaming in excitement.

"Today, in the choir room.", I tell her and she smiles at me.

" Britt, that's awesome. Where are you taking her? And when?", she asks and I sigh.

"Tomorrow and it's a secret.", I tell her and she scoots closer and says.

"Well you can tell me.", I shake my head and smile at Quinn.

" There's no way I'm telling you.", I tell her making her eyes furrow in confusion.

"Why the fuck not?", she questions and I feel bad but I know her.

" Because I know you guys talk, and you always let something slip.", I simply tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Ough. Don't be such a bitch.", she tells me and I shoved her playfully, making us both laugh.

**Santana POV**

I wait anxiously to get out of class, and go home so it'll be tomorrow already. I'm so excited to go on this date, I already told Kurt and he squealed with excitement. I tap my notebook, with my pencil as I look at the clock.

" Come on.", I mutter to myself and then the bell finally rings.

" Ok. Remember about you test this Monday. Have a great weekend.", I hear the teacher say, as I collect my things and go to my locker. I start putting the things I don't need in my locker and retrieving the ones I do.

"Hey.",I hear someone say behind me and I turn around to look who it is.

"Hey, Quinn. How are you?"

"I'm fine I guess. Although someone told me, you are going on a date with my sister tomorrow.", Quinn tells me and I blush and smile widely.

" Yeah, so she told you?", I ask her and she nods.

"Yep, and she's very excited and a little nervous.", I can't help but laugh, I can't believe Brittany's nervous.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you Monday. Or maybe Sunday.", I laugh by her suggestion and I can seriously say I'm all up for sexy times with Britt.

"Hopefully Sunday.", I tell her and we both smile at each other.

"Good, don't hurt her.", Quinn says as she walks away, I'll never hurt Britt.

" Hey, sexy. Walk you home?", I hear Brittany say and smile at her attempt to be sexy and peck her lips.

"Of course, and stop trying to be sexy. You already are for me.", with one last kiss we start walking out of school. We chat about classes and about the Sam incident. I can still see she's upset, but I'll change that tomorrow. When we finally arrive at my house, we turn and face each other and I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

" So, I can't wait for our date tomorrow.", I tell her and she smiles and pecks my lips.

" Me neither.", she says and she leans over and kisses me, but she abruptly separates when the front door opens.

"Querida, I knew I heard someone on the front door. Oh hey, Brittany how are you?", Brittany's shocked by my father's reaction, but then finally finds her voice.

" I'm fine, Mr. Lopez. How about you?", she asks nervously.

" I'm alright.", he tells her and we both stand their awkwardly, but I signaled him to go inside.

" Um.. I'll go back to the kitchen, nice seeing you Brittany.", he said understanding my signal.

"You too Mr. Lopez.", once my dad is inside, Brittany lets out a sigh of relieve. And I look at her and give her another peck on the lips.

" Don't be nervous around him. He likes you.", I reassure her and she nods.

"Ok, I won't. See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 6pm.", she tells me and I smile at her holding her hands.

" I'll be anxiously waiting.", I tell her and we kiss one more time. She then kisses my hand and starts walking to her house. Unknown to them a person is parked watching from afar. As the person grips the steering wheel and says, "Tomorrow she's dead."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter BRITTANA'S FIRST DATE. Also someone's gonna get hurt :/**

**Please Review. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Brittany POV:**

Walking down the street to my house, I start thinking on what to do for our date. Tomorrow I'm going to make it official, tomorrow's the day I ask Santana Lopez to be my girlfriend, I know its fast but I feel like we already act like a couple. So what's the point for us acting like girlfriends, if we actually can be together. I finally arrive at my house and open the front door. As I get in I see my mother in the living room smoking, I roll my eyes and, not bothering to say hi to my mom, I run upstairs to my room. As I get my notebook out to write in it, I hear a knock.

"Come in.", I tell to whoever is knocking.

" Hey.", Quinn says opening the door and sticking her head. She smiles at me and I can't help but chuckle.

"May I come in?", she asks and I nod.

"Of course.", I tell her rolling my eyes, and she comes in and closes the door. As she sits beside me, she asks,"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little. It's the first time I ever go on a date, or plan one for that matter.", I tell her and she immediately smiles.

" I can help.", I look at her with a 'are you serious?' expression, and she rolls her eyes.

" I promise I won't tell her anything.", she says with one hand on her heart and the other up, like they do in court before they are questioned.

"No, Quinn, I can do this on my own.", Quinn sighs and nods; then she stands up and kisses my cheek.

" Good luck Britt.", she tells me and waves.

"Thanks Q.", once she leaves I start writing and I can't help but write the same sentence over, and over again. I keep writing the sentence until I get tired, as I put my notebook back to where I always hid it, I lay down on my bed and only one thought was on my mind 'tomorrow's the day'. I close my eyes letting sleep take over.

**Santana POV:**

My father and I are sitting eating dinner together, and I can't help but smile. My father keeps looking at me, and clears his throat, catching my attention.

"So, I see Brittany's treating you good?", he asks and I can't help but smile.

" She's treating me great, better than my past boyfriends.", I tell him and my dad smiles but then gets serious, making me confused.

"What's with the serious look all of a sudden?", I ask him and he clears his throat and looks at me.

"Querida, tomorrow we're going to tell the police.", my eyes go wide and I shake my head.

" Please,dad not tomorrow. I already have plans...", I get cut off by him.

" Querida, this is important, so cancel whatever plans you have...", he tells me calmly and I shake my head.

" Dad, I can't cancel those plans.", I tell him making him sigh.

" Does it had to do with your health?", he asks me and I look at him confused by the question.

" No.", I tell him unsure of why he asked.

"Then cancel your plans.", he tells me and I take his hand.

"Dad, please tomorrow's my first...", I stop because shit I haven't told him about my date with Brittany tomorrow, he looks at me confused.

" Tomorrow's your first what Santana?", he asks impatiently and I can feel him staring at me, and I take a deep breath. 'Well here goes nothing'.

"Tomorrow's my first date with Brittany.", I wait for him to tell me to still cancel or something along the way, but he looks at me and smiles.

" Really? Huh", he says sounding impressed.

"Yes dad, so please can we go Sunday or even Monday morning.", he starts acting like he's thinking about it and then laughs, making me punch him in the arm.

"OK fine, go on the date.", he says and I jump from my chair and hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you...", I tell him hugging him tightly and he chuckles.

" I'm doing this because she makes you happy, and I love seeing you smile.", he tells me and I nod.

"She does make me happy, I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this.", I look at my dad and see in his eyes happiness and sincerity.

" I'm happy that your happy. Now lets finish eating and, querida, no more waiting to tell the police after this, deal?", he asks.

" Deal.", I smile at him and we both go back to eat and talk about our day.

**Brittany's POV:**

I wake up and look at the time, it's still 1 am, I groan into my pillow, and I start to get nervous. 'What am I going to take her for our date?', I start thinking and groan again. After thinking for about 30 minutes my eyes go wide, and I smile at the idea. I sit up on my bed and put the alarm on to get up at 12 pm. When I finally set the alarm, I lay back down and smile to myself, 'I hope she likes my plan.'

_**Time jump: 5:30 pm-Date night( Still Brittany's POV)**_

I start to get ready, trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight. My room has clothes scattered everywhere, and I put my hands on my head and sigh.

"I need help.", I mutter to myself and as if the gods heard, someone knocks on my door.

"Brittany, I need to talk to you.", my mom tells me but I'm too busy freaking out.

"Ough. Mom can we talk about this later, I'm in the middle of something here.", I tell her not wanting to pick up a fight or whatever.

"Ok. Why is your room a mess?", she asks surprising me, but I shake my head and say, " I have a date and I can't find the right outfit."

I start looking through the clothes I have scattered, and I'm surprise to see my mom take a white shirt, my leather jacket and some tight jeans, and give them to me. I look at her confused, and I can see something different.

"Thanks.", I tell her confused.

"No problem.", she says and starts walking out of my room when I stop her, "Mom, what were you going to tell me?"

" Nothing, we'll talk about it later. Have a good date.", my mom smiles and in that moment I know something is definitely wrong, but I look at my cellphone and see it's already 5:50pm.

" Shit.", I say to myself and run to my bathroom to put the clothes my mom picked for me, when I look at how I look, its perfect and I smile.

"Ready?", Quinn asks and I nod at her.

"Yeah.", I tell her.

"Nervous?", she asks again.

"A little, I don't know if she'll like it.", I tell her and she looks at me.

"I think she will, it's kinda cheesy, but she likes you so...", Quinn shrugs and then says.

" Thanks, for letting me help. And as you can see I didn't tell her.", she tells me and it's true but to make sure I tell her, "You better not have told , everything's ready right?"

" Yes.", Quinn says rolling her eyes and I simply nod.

" Britt..", she says and I stand there and look at her.

"Yeah?", I ask her confused and she shows me the time.

"You're late, it's already 6 pm."

"Shit. Bye. Thanks for helping put it together Q.", I run and get into my mom's car. Here it goes.

**No one's POV:**

Santana's standing in her room, looking at herself in the mirror, she's wearing a red dress, where you can see her curves and her cleavage; she turns to Kurt, with a nervous expression on her face.

" Think she'll like it?", she asks Kurt with a worried expression.

"She won't like it...", Kurt tells Santana making her frown, but when she sees him smile she knows he's lying.

" She'll want to rip your clothes off.", he says chuckling.

"I hope..", Santana answers and surprises Kurt and herself. Kurt looks at her raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"That fast huh San?", Kurt says teasing.

"Shut up.", they both chuckle, and then the doorbell rings, and Santana looks at Kurt with her eyes wide.

" She's here, how do I look?", Kurt rolls his eyes and starts getting his stuff.

" You look great. Meet you downstairs.", he tells her and Santana stays in her room, while Kurt goes downstairs and opens the door to a very nervous, yet, very sexy, Brittany.

" Hey, Kurt.", Brittany says and he can hear the nervousness.

"Hello Pierce, looking good.", I tell her to ease her nervousness.

"Thought you were gay.", she says making Kurt rolls his eyes and nods at Brittany.

" I am gay, anyways I'm here to warn you. Hurt Santana, and I'll kill you.", Kurt tells Brittany and she knows it's how every best friend acts in a situation like this.

Brittany is about to tell Kurt that she'll never do that when she sees Santana come down the stairs. She's stunned by how beautiful she looks, she looks drop dead gorgeous. Brittany and Santana look at each other and smile, they even forgot Kurt was still there, until he clear his throat and they both turn their attention to him.

" I'm going to leave now. Have fun you two...", Kurt says and walks to his car and drives away. Brittany and Santana are still looking at each other when Brittany shakes her head.

"You look beautiful San.", Brittany says looking at her like she's a dream.

" You too Britt.", Santana says making her blush, and they stay silent for a moment.

" Um...Ready for that date?", Brittany says and Santana chuckles by how nervous Brittany is, but still nods and gives her a peck on her lips.

"Of course, let's go.", Santana tells her and smiles at Brittany.

They both make their way to Brittany's car and drive to their date. Brittany taps the steering wheel and Santana bites her lower lip, and Santana decides to speak and break this ridiculous silence.

"So, where are we going?", Santana asks and Brittany smiles and shakes her head,as she stops on a red light, she looks at Santana.

" It's a surprise, honestly I'm nervous.", Brittany says and Santana chuckles.

" Nooo...", Santana says sarcastically, making her laugh and then the light turned green. Brittany didn't know if it was romantic enough but she hoped Santana liked it. After a few more traffic lights, they come to a stop in front of a beach. Santana can see the candles and smiles at Brittany. Brittany then get out of the car and opens the passenger door extending her hand so she can help Santana stand up. They both walk hand in hand, following the candles, Santana gasps at what she sees.

Brittany: Do you like it?

Santana keeps looking at the picnic Brittany set up on the beach, the picnic had lights on the sides making it look beautiful.

"Britt, it's beautiful.", Santana says impressed and awed.

" Really?", Brittany asks unsure and Santana nods.

" Well lets eat then.", Brittany says taking my hand smiling and helps me sit down. After minutes of talking and eating, Santana leans over and kisses her passionately. Santana touches Brittany's crotch making Brittany look at her.

" San I don't...", Santana leans over and kisses her passionately again, making Brittany and herself moan at the same time. Brittany backs out of the kiss and looks at Santana.

" Britt, please. I want this, and I know you do.", Brittany has her forehead on Santana's, and she can hear the need in Santana's voice. Brittany opens her eyes and looks at her.

" It's too fast,San.", Brittany tells Santana, making her shake her head.

"Britt, do you want me?", Santana asks and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Of course I do Santana."

" I want you too Britt. I want you so much."

That was all Brittany needed to hear, she leaned over and shoved everything that was on the picnic blanket and lay Santana down carefully. Santana felt butterflies while kissing Brittany, and Brittany felt the same. Santana started getting Brittany's with shirt and leather jacket off, while Brittany stopped kissing her and stood up and took Santana's dress off leaving her in her black bra, and thong. They start kissing again, Brittany leaves Santana's lips and starts kissing her neck, which made Santana moan. Brittany then feels Santana's hands on her lower back and making her way to unhook her white bra, when she finally unhooks Brittany's bra she throws it to the side. They meet for yet another passionate kiss, while Santana takes Brittany's boobs and squeeze them, Brittany moans and takes Santana's bra off.

"Wow.", Brittany says and takes Santana's left nipple and sucks it.

"Shit Britt.", Santana moans and takes the blondes head so she can kiss her. Santana starts unbuttoning Brittany's jeans and Brittany swallows nervously.

" Is this ok?", Santana asks her and Brittany nods telling her that its fine. Santana pulls Brittany's pants down along with her compression shorts, and her eyes go wide when she sees Brittany's cock standing full length. Brittany looks down like she's ashamed of it, but Santana grabs her chin and kisses her.

" Your beautiful Britt.", with that said Brittany feels more confident and takes Santana's thong off.

" Let me grab a condom.", Brittany tells her but Santana stops her shaking her head.

" I'm on birth control, Britt. Just come here, I need to feel you inside me.", at this revelation Brittany's nervous, and Santana sees it.

" Babe, if you don't want to...", Santana gets cut off by feeling Brittany enter her, she feels so big inside of Santana and she shuts her eyes letting herself adjust to Brittany's size.

" Babe are you alright? Did I hurt you?", Santana shakes her head and looks at her.

" No, please keep going.", Brittany starts going in and out of Santana, moans, sweat, lust, and love in the air. Santana claws Brittany's back and screams.

"Faster, Brit!, Please faster...", Brittany starts to go in and out faster and feels Santana's walls clench. Santana puts her legs around Brittany's hips and she feels her deeper.

" Shit Britt, right there."

"Oh fuck, Santana you're so wet and tight. Ough!"

Brittany starts hitting Santana's G-spot and Santana felt surprised by that.

"Oh fuck Britt. I'm going to come so hard babe.", Santana says almost reaching her climax.

"Me too...",Brittany tells Santana and with a few more thrusts, they both reach their climax, screaming each others name's and Santana biting Brittany's shoulder as she comes down from her mind-blowing orgasm. They are both trying to catch their breath, when Brittany says.

"Santana?", Brittany asks still panting.

" Yeah Britt.", Santana says and Brittany looks at her in the eyes and gets some of her damp hair from her face, and Santana does the same. They're both smiling at each other.

"Would you be my girlfriend?", she asks making Santana grin widely and hug her.

"Yes! Yes! I'll love to be your girlfriend.", Santana says and starts wiggling with excitement making Brittany moan, and Brittany remembers she's still inside of Santana. Brittany's about to pull out but Santana stops her.

"Don't. I want to feel you for a few more minutes.", she says and Brittany smiles and kisses her lips and forehead.

**Brittany's POV:**

We both get dressed with huge smiles on our faces and start cleaning up the mess we made. When we finish cleaning up and throwing some things away,I take Santana's hand and kiss it as we walk over to the car. As I drive her back to her house, she takes my hand and intertwine our fingers, I can't help but smile at her gesture. We arrive at her house, and walk her to her front door and we kiss goodnight.

" It was an amazing date. Thank you, I can't believe I'm your girlfriend.", Santana says with a sparkle on her eye.

" I can't believe you said yes.", Brittany tells her and Santana puts her arms on Brittany's shoulders and pecks her lips.

"Britt how could I not say yes, I like you too much.", she tells me and I blush and lean over and kiss her again, our tongues meeting and making both of us moan. With one last kiss Santana gets in her house.

"Goodnight my gorgeous girlfriend.", she tells me closing her door slowly.

" Goodnight to you too my lovely,sexy girlfriend.", I tell her and chuckle.

With that Santana closes her door and I smile and make my way back to my car. Happiness, that's all I feel right now, nothing can get me down from this cloud and mist of pure happiness. I park my mom's car and get out. I feel someone in back of me, the person's holding a bat, and my eyes wide.

"Hey, what are you...", I couldn't finish by the person hitting me with the bat in my stomach. I fall in pain, and look back at the person, only to have the person show themselves.

" You...", I'm surprise to see who it is.

" I only let you see my face, because after tonight you won't live.", the person says and swings again hitting me in my legs, I feel my bones break by the force the person swung, and feel nauseous by the blood the bat has.

"Help!", I scream in pain, and then the person takes the bloody bat and hits my face. Everything goes black .

**Please Review. I love hearing what you thought about the chapters.**


	10. Not a chapter

Hey guys I'm sorry for the update, I just wanted to erase the past A/N, and I was putting quotations, because I don't want my story to be deleted, but thanks for the reviews, I'll update maybe tomorrow or I don't know. Again sorry for the uploads, wanted it to be legal. P.S. thank you Guest for reminding me :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. :D Thanks for all those reviews guys.**

**Quinn POV:**

"Help!", I hear someone scream and I jump out of my bed and rushed out. When I'm out of my room, I see Brittany's mom standing in the hallway looking at me.

"Did you hear someone scream 'Help'?", she asks and I nod and look at her scared.

We both put our robes on and head downstairs, when I open the door I see Brittany bleeding on the floor, one of her legs was bleeding too, and I ran over to her and started crying. Horrified,Brittany's mom stood watching her only daughter on her front yard bleeding.

"Britt... Please say something!", I screamed at her and then looked at Susan who was just standing there shocked.

"Susan, don't just stand there call an ambulance!", I scream at her.

She shakes her head and runs inside calling the ambulance. I can't stop crying, and I'm mad cause I don't know what happened. Who would've hurt Brittany, and why. I wipe my tears and although I don't know she can hear me I tell her.

"Don't you dare, die on me Britt."

I check for pulse and I could still feel that she's alive. I see Susan come back and sit beside me, and she shakes her head. I see something in her eyes, that I can't put my finger on, but the only thing important for me now is Brittany.

"Did you call the ambulance?", I ask her with my throat sore from the crying.

"Yes, there already coming. Quinn what happened?"

I looked at her and shook my head.

"I don't know", I tell her because I really didn't know.

Finally the ambulance arrived and I felt a little relieved. Socked by the scene the man rushed quickly to check on her.

"What happened to her?", the ambulance man ask them.

"We don't know we heard her scream. Rushed out and saw her like this.", I tell him.

They start slowly putting her in a stretcher and put something on her head to keep it straight. They put something to give her oxygen, and rush her back to the ambulance.

"Are you guys her family?", the man asks us and we both nod.

"Ok. You can come with us.", he told us and Susan rapidly started walking but I stopped.

Susan stood confused and walked back to me.

"Quinn, aren't you coming?", she asks me and I nod.

"Yeah I just need somewhere to go first.", I tell her and she nods

Susan rushes to the back of the ambulance as it rides off fast to get her to the hospital. 'I need to tell Santana', it's the first thing that comes to mind and without a second thought text her.

_ToSantana: Need to see you now. Where do you live?_

It feels like eternity when I get a text.

_FromSantana:I live in your neighborhood. Six blocks away, it's the white and cream house._

I nod and start walking fast when I get another text.

_FromSantana: Are you coming? What's wrong?_

_ToSantana: Yes. And it's Brittany._

_FromSantana: What?! What happened to her?!_

_ToSantana: I tell you when I get there._

_FromSantana:Ok._

I walk fast, please Brittany fight for your life.

**Santana POV:**

It was the best date ever, I never thought Britt would be that romantic, and the way she made me feel when we were making love, the way she looked at me in the eyes, and how she felt inside me was something I feel pain in my heart and I sit down on my bed trying to calm myself. When I see Quinn's text, I knew something happened, and to confirm it when she asked me for my address, I grew suspicious.

_FromQuinn: Yes. And it's Brittany._

_ToQuinn: What?! What happened to her?!_

_FromQuinn: I tell you when I get there._

_ToQuinn:Ok._

Now I'm scared and I can't wait for Quinn to get here. I hear the doorbell and I sprint downstairs, and without a second thought open the door. I see Quinn with her eyes red, and when I see the blood on her clothes, I shook my head.

"Why do you have blood?", I ask her my voice shaky.

Quinn opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I start shaking my head in denial, and my tears start rolling down. When Quinn finally talks.

"Its Brittany's."

She tells me and I feel like I'm going to throw up, after that pause she looks at me and starts crying as she tells me more.

"I heard her scream and when I came out she was horribly beaten up. We called the ambulance, she still had pulse,so she's alive, but barely."

She tells me between sobs and I can't stand here anymore I need to be with her. I get my coat and get my car keys, my hands shaking.

"What hospital?"

I ask Quinn and she stays quiet. I grab her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Quinn, to what hospital did they take her?!"

I ask her screaming and she finally snaps out of it.

"Umm.. to Lima Hospital."

She says and I grab her hand and lead her to the car. We immediately get in and I back off the driveway as fast as possible. After five minutes Quinn and I enter the hospital and I quickly make my way to the nurse who's sitting in the front.

"Umm... Excuse me, I heard they brought a Brittany Pierce here."

I tell the nurse and she nods and gives me a tight smile.

"She's in surgery.", the nurse tells me and Quinn.

"She has a broken leg, her ribs are broken too. And...", the nurse trails off and I grew impatient.

"And?!", I ask her screaming and she looked at me and said.

"She had a head trauma,so she arrived here and had a brain bleed."

"Oh my God. Well when is she going to be out?", I ask her, scared and shocked.

"I don't know. It depends if the surgery goes well.", the nurse tells us and I walk down the hallway. Not caring what the nurse said, and Quinn was in back of me.

I can't lose Britt, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I mean what happened. Who would've done this to her, she has no enemies, unless... My eyes go wide and I stopped abruptly, my eyes watered, and I shake my head trying to forget about that thought. Oh my God what if it was Adrian(ex-boyfriend), I will kill him, if I ever find out it was him.

"Quinn..", I hear someone say behind us and I see Quinn hug a woman.

She has blue eyes, just like B...

"Susan, this is Santana. Santana, this is Brittany's mom.", Quinn introduced us and we both gave each other smiles.

We sit in the waiting room, for what feels like an eternity, then the most nerve wrecking thing happened.

"Family of Brittany S. Pierce.", a nurse called and we all rushed up and went to hear how Brittany was.

"Yes, we're Brittany's family.", Brittany's mom tells her.

"The surgery was a success. Brittany is going to be moved to room 210, and she'll wake up after a few hours. You guys should be proud, she's a fighter.", the nurse says and we all let out a sigh of relief.

I smile, because of course my girlfriend's a fighter. I look to see Brittany's mom, as Quinn goes to get some coffee, and I can see she's looking at me with disapprovement.

"You were her date tonight, weren't you?", she asks and I nod shyly.

"She was so happy to take you out. I've never seen her like that, with after all that she ends up practically butchered.", her mother says and I feel my tears roll down.

After that conversation with her mom, we sit quietly with Quinn. Hours passed and I make my way to room 210 without anyone noticing. When I look through the door window I see Brittany with one of her legs hunged and her head wrapped up, and her face was bruised and swelled.

"You shouldn't be here Santana.", I hear a voice say behind me making me jump.

When I see who it is, I hug him and sob in the embrace. While he kisses my head and sighs.

"Dad, who would've done such a thing?"

"I don't know San."

"Yes, you do. Just tell me you said so.", I tell him crying.

He shakes his head and wipes my tears.

"I'm not telling you that, but you know you have to tell the police about your jealous ex-boyfriend. Ok?", he tells me and I nod.

I look through the door window and he puts his hand on my shoulder. I turn around and he gives me a sympathetic smile.

"She's a fighter.", he tells me and I smile at him and nod.

"I know. Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go in?", I ask him and he looks like his insecure.

"Ok, Querida. Go see her, but just for five minutes." I nod and he kisses my head.

I go in the room and walk by her bed. I grab her hand and kiss it, and caressed it with my thumb. I hear her steady breathing, and I smile.

"I'm so proud of you, babe.", I tell her knowing she won't answer.

"I promise we'll get him. Today I'll tell the police and make him rot in jail.", I tell her and hear her gasp and she starts opening her eyes slowly. I smile and lean over to kiss her on the lips, and I smile at her but with tears rolling down.

"You're finally awake babe.", I tell her and she looks at me confused.

When she spoke, she asked me something I didn't want to hear, and probably died when she said it.

"Who are you?"

**Review. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy :D.**

**No one's POV:**

Brittany looks at her confused, and Santana starts shaking her head and crying. Santana grabs her hand and sits next to her, her eyes red.

"Please tell me, you're joking Britt.", Santana tells her and Brittany starts to think.

"I...where's Quinn?", Brittany asks.

Santana is sitting next to her crying, she kisses Brittany's hand and gladly Brittany doesn't take her hand out of Santana's.

"Please, Britt, it's me Santana.", Santana tells her pleading, hoping she remembers her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you.", Brittany tells her and Santana can no longer control herself.

"How can you not know me?! I'm Santana, your girlfriend.", Santana screams at her and she jumps at her tone.

Brittany stays quiet no knowing what to say, when someone comes in, it's a nurse, she looks at Santana and grabs her arm.

"You cannot scream here. Especially to a patient who's gone through brain surgery.", the nurse tells her quietly, and Santana shakes her head.

"Why doesn't she remember me?", Santana asks her.

"Lets talk outside.", the nurse tries to get Santana out of the room but she gets out of the nurses grab.

"I'm not going anywhere!She's my girlfriend, and I have a right to stay here with her!", Santana screams making Brittany touch her head in pain.

Santana looks at her and starts to worry, when someone else comes in and looks at her. Its Santana's father, he sighs and checks Brittany's clipboard.

"Santana, outside, now.", he tells Santana and she quickly goes next to Brittany.

"Please, remember. If you love me you'll remember.", Santana tells Brittany and kisses her briefly.

Brittany still has her eyes closed and the nurse looks at her and gives her a tight smile.

"Are you ok?No pain?", the nurse asks inspecting her head bandages and broken ribs.

"No, no pain.I mean I'm alright. Is my mom here?", Brittany asks her and the nurse nods.

"Yes,she's outside. I'll let them in."

**Santana POV:**

This is a nightmare, or a punishment, I can't believe that after our amazing date, someone hurts her, and worst of all she doesn't remember me. My dad leads me to his office and sits me down, and I'm preparing for the worse.

"Santana, you can't scream to Brittany or in a hospital for that matter. Do you know how much damage you could cause? Brittany just came out of brain surgery.", my dad tells me but I only have one question.

"Why doesn't she remember me?", I ask him and he looks at me.

"Santana, she was hit very hard in the head, it's a miracle she's even alive..."

"Dad, just get to the point."

"Brittany had memory lost, and thankfully it's not permanent. She'll remember things but it'll take time, and most of all patience.", he tells me and I can feel my tear start rolling down and quickly I wipe them.

"How much time until she remembers me?", I ask him and he sighs.

"I don't know it could me a week, a month...", he says and trails off.

"Santana, you have to be there for her,be her friend. Help her through this, she'll have to learn how to do some things again. She didn't just lose memories, she also lost kno..."

"What do you mean by she didn't just lost some memories?", I ask him scared.

"She may have forgotten how to drive,write and other she needs to learn how to walk by her broken ribs. She need exercise, and you should be there for her.", he tells me and I nod at him.

"Of course, I'll be there for her.I l...", I tell him and he gives me a tight smile.

"I'll be there for her.", I tell him again and I get up and make my way to her room.

I'm not giving up on her ever, even if it takes months, years, I'm going to be by her side. First I have somethings to resolve, I see the police in Brittany's room and enter.

"I know this is...a difficult situation...but we need you to try to remember. Even if it's just the persons hair or something.", one of the police officers asks Brittany.

Brittany nods and I can't help but intervene.

"I think I know someone who had motive.", I say and the police officers look at me.

"Ok. Shall we take it outside.", the police officer asks and I see Brittany looking at me confused.

"Yeah. Lets take it outside.", I tell them and they nod.

I tell them about my abusive ex boyfriend and how one time Brittany protected her from him when he was hitting her.

"Ok. Can you give us a description of him?", one of them asks and I nod.

"Well, his hair is dirty blonde, he has green eyes, and a tattoo of a cross in his left shoulder. And drives a black Mazda.", I tell them and they write it and extend their hand.

"Thank you, for telling us Ms. Lopez. We will catch him, and even if he wasn't the one who hurt Ms. Pierce, we'll take him in for domestic a good day, and if Ms. Pierce remembers something please call us immediately.", he tells me giving me a card with their number on it.

I nod at them and shake both their hands. I then make my way to Brittany's room and see Quinn on the couch in front of Brittany's bed and Susan on a chair next to her. I smile and I turn around to get out of the room, but stop when I remember my dad's words.

_"Santana, you have to be there for her,be her friend. Help her through this, she'll have to learn how to do some things again. She didn't just lose memories..."_

I sigh and look back and see her sleeping, I then take a chair and sit on the other side, and take her hand closing my eyes.

**Attacker's POV:**

I think I've succeeded, I basically butchered her, there is no way she's alive. I take a bath, and start to put the bloody clothes on a bag to dispose it tonight with the bat I used. I remembered her face when I hit her in the face and can't help but feel guilty, although from what I heard, she took advantage of the love of my that my phone rings and I see that its her and smile.

"Hey, babe. How are you?", I ask her grinning like an idiot.

"Did you do as I said?", she asks.

"Of course. I practically butchered her.", I tell her and hear her hum in approval.

"Good.", it's all she says and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"So, want to maybe meet up and talk or something?", I ask her with hope.

"No, I need to buy clothes for a funeral.", she says and I nod.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you at school.", I tell her.

"Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up, I can't help but feel even more guilty. All I can think is 'Sorry,Brittany.', I shake my head and get out of the hotel I was staying so my mom didn't know about this mess and go through the woods. I start digging a hole until its deep enough and put the evidence there. When I finished burying it, and start walking out of the woods, a cop comes up to me.

"Hey, kid.", he tells me making me turn around.

I feel my heart in my throat.

"What are you doing getting out of the woods at this time?", he asks me and I don't know what to say.

"Umm... I was just walking... you know, trying to get tired.", I tell him and he looks at me suspiciously.

"Well, anyways, here.", he says giving me a wanted paper with a man in the picture.

"If you see this guys call us.", he tells me and walks away.

"And kid, don't be out at this time alone. Many murderers and criminals lose you know?", he tells me and I nod.

"Yeah , ok.", I tell him and he drives off.

That was freaking close, but I need to calm down. I can't go to jail, not now.

**2 Weeks later**

**Brittany's POV:**

I'm sitting still in this hospital bed, as I try to write my name on a paper. My hand trembles while I try to grab the pen, and when I finally grab it and try to write it draws a line. I throw my pen in frustration.

"Shit!", I scream to myself.

"I see you're getting better."

I hear someone say and when I see, it's the girl who was always here with my mom and Quinn. I look down shyly and ashamed. She bends over and grabs the pen I threw, and can't help but be aroused, I looked down and thankfully it's not erect. She gives me the pen and puts her book bag on the chair, while she sits in my hospital bed.

"How are you feeling today?", she asks and I can't help but oddly feel my heart flutter.

"I'm trying to write my name,but I can't.I keep drawing stupid lines, and ruining paper.", I tell her and she frowns.

"Look, Brittany, you have to take it easy. You went through brain surgery and the person hit you hard making you forget how to do some things.", she tells me and I grunt.

"Yes I know, but I feel stupid."

"Hey, you're not stupid. Just...Step by step, ok?", she tells me.

When she says the last part, I remember telling someone the same thing. My eyes go wide and I look at her and smile widely.

"I told someone the same thing. 'Step by step'.", I tell her and she smiles.

We get so happy that we hug and her smell makes me hug her tightly. We separate slowly and she looks at me and then my lips.

"Anyways, how was school?", I ask her getting her out of trance.

"Boring without you.", she says and I laugh because she's always saying that.

There's a knock on the door, and I hear someone step in and see the police officer that questioned me the first time. He looks at Santana and smiles and she returns the gesture making me feel a burning sensation in my stomach.

"How are you Ms. Pierce,Ms. Lopez ?", he asks and I can't help but feel annoyed.

"We are fine. What are you doing here?", I ask him in an annoyed tone and they both look at me.

"Ummm...we're here to ask you about your attacker. Some questions to see if you can remember him.", he tells me and I nod.

"Ok .", I tell him and he clears his throat.

"Do you remember what you were doing before being attacked?", he asks.

I start shoving through my memories, and start getting a headache. After the headache I close my eyes and remember something.

"I was getting out of my car.", I tell him and he nods.

"Ok. Can you try to remember what happened next?", he asked and I try to remember again.

Suddenly I start to focus on when I got out of my car, I start to whimper by the pain I have and then I feel something hit my back, and scream in pain.

"Britt, take it easy.", Santana tells me and I shake my head.

"No, something hit my back. Something hard.", I tell him and he nods.

"You're doing great keep going.", he tells me and I nod

"No. I think its enough.", Santana says and I shake my head.

"Santana I can do this."

"You're pushing yourself too hard Britt.", she tells me.

"Well maybe that's what I need, to push myself harder.", I tell her with a bit of attitude and she shakes her head and leaves.

"Want to keep going?", the officer asks and I nod.

"Yeah."

After trying again I can't seem to find anything else, and I groan in frustration. The police officer looks at me and pats my good leg, and I jump.

"Hey did I hurt you?", he asks and I shake my head.

"No, I just remember something, a bat.", I tell him and he smiles widely.

"A bat?The person hit you with a bat?!", he asks enthusiastically and I nod and smile at him.

"Yeah.", I tell him and he writes it in his notepad.

"Ok. Lets stop here and I'll show you one of the suspects. Your girlfriend thinks it would've been him.", he tells me and I wait for him to show me.

When I see a paper of the suspect I look at his features and start shaking my head. He looks at me confused and asks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just the person didn't have green eyes.", I tell him and another headache comes.

"Shit.", I say because it hurts like hell.

"Ok. I think its enough.I'll come back tomorrow ok?", he tells me and I nod.

"You did great Brittany."

"Thanks.", I tell him and he waves and leaves.

I sigh, and I keep forcing myself to think about that night, but nothing. I close my eyes and let sleep take over.

**One month later**

**Santana POV:**

Weeks passed and I was there for Brittany, even if she sometimes was stubborn, I loved the fight she put to remember even if she got headaches. I helped her start walking and standing by her broken ribs and I'm impressed by how tolerant she was, today she gets out of the hospital. I'm happy but scared at the same time, when the police told me that Brittany said the attacker didn't have green eyes, I was surprised but scared that he's out there. I get to the hospital and went to her room, to see her all dressed up in shorts and the green shirt I loved to see her was trying to write her name again, but she groaned and threw it back to her bag.

"Hey, ready to go home.", I tell her and she smiles at me almost glowing.

"Yeah. I can't wait.", she tells me and I nod.

"So is your mom here?", I ask her and she nods.

Brittany's mom and I have been getting along, she's grateful that other than Quinn, I'm here to lend her a hand.

"Where's Quinn?", she asks me.

"She said she'll meet you when you get home. And that she has news.", I tell her and move forward to fix her shirt.

"News? Good news right?", she asks me confused.

"Believe me, it's surprisingly good.", I tell her and she looks at me and smiles.

"You know?Why won't you tell me?", she asks me our eyes meeting and she blinks several times.

She takes her hand and touches my face gently stroking my cheek. I lean-to her touch, and close my eyes enjoying the feeling.

"I want to remember you. I don't know why, but I promise to remember you.", she says and kiss her hand.

**I know it's not my best chapter, but lets see what happens next.**

**Review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy :D**

**Brittany's POV:**

Once I look into her eyes, I felt my heart beating fast and I see her closing her eyes as she leans to my hand. I don't know why but I recognize those brown eyes. I don't know what poses me but I had to tell her.

"I want to remember you. I don't know why, but I promise to remember you."

She then takes my hand and kisses it gently, her lips familiar. In that moment I stare at her lips and then her eyes, and start leaning over and I see her closing her eyes. I start closing mine too, but we hear the door open and we instantly separate.

"Ready? Oh hello Santana." my mom says.

"Hello Mrs. Pierce." Santana tells her and I can't help but smile.

"Britt are you ready to go?" my mom asks once again and I nod.

"Yes, please get me out of this hospital room." I tell her and make both her and Santana chuckle.

I start getting up but my ribs are still sore. Thankfully in that moment, a nurse comes with a wheelchair and smiles at me.

"I wanted to do this on my own." I say pouting and Santana looks between the nurse and I and I can see jealousy.

"I know Hun, but this is hospital policy. You have to exit in a wheelchair." the nurse tells me and I still pout, making the nurse chuckle.

"You can walk to the car, after I walk you out." the nurse says making me roll my eyes.

"Oh, Miss. You can go right ahead." the nurse advises her and Santana smiles at her.

"No, I think I should stay. Miss." she says 'Miss' clenching her teeth.

The nurse nods and I hop on the wheelchair. There's tension while I'm being wheeled out of the hospital, and I don't dare to look up. Once we're outside, I see my mom waiting in front looking around like if she were lost.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I ask her confused as to why she's just standing there, and she shakes her head and starts to chuckle.

"Britt yes I'm fine I just wanted to make sure you came out safely." she tells me and I smile at her.

As she makes her way to look for her car, I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I look up it's her and she crouches down to look at me.

"Are you ok Britt?" she asks me and I'm not sure but still nod.

"Ok." she then tells me.

My mom finally comes with the car and the girl helps me get up and sit in the car. She then puts the stuff I used for over a month in the trunk, and then comes to me and kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you at your house, ok?" she tells me and I nod.

My mom starts driving and I feel confused because I know when she's lying. Then I have another headache, and remember...

_*Flashback*_

_"Brittany, I need to talk to you."_

_"Ough. Mom can we talk about this later, I'm in the middle of something here."_

"Brittany, are you alright?" my mom asks me and I just look at her.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, but I busy doing something else. What were you going to talk to me about?" I ask her and her eyes water and she smiles at me.

"That's not important, for now you're important." she tells me and I shake my head.

"You're important to me." I tell her but she smiles at me again and shakes her head.

"Brittany we'll talk later ok?" she tells me and I nod at her smiling.

We are getting closer to our house and I can't wait to be in my room. When we're finally in front of our house, I notice many cars parked and I feel confused. My mom parks her car, cuts the engine, and helps me out of the car. I start to walk with my crutches and my ribs start to hurt.

"Need help, Britt?" my mom asks and I shake my head.

"No, I'm ok. I have to exercise anyways." I tell her and she touches my arm and nods.

Once the door opens and me and mom come in, I walk to the living room and I see Quinn, Sam, and other people standing under a 'Welcome Home!' banner. Quinn and Sam hug me and I chuckle.

"Guys, careful, my ribs." I tell them and they separate instantly.

"Great to have you finally home B." Quinn says and I kiss her cheek and sigh.

"It's good to be home Q." I tell her and she smiles.

"Hey, I've got something to tell you." Quinn says and I smile because the girl who has helped me told me Quinn had something to tell me.

"Ok, what is it?" I ask her enthusiastically.

"Meet my new girlfriend." she says while a girl waves at me shyly and I smile.

"Girlfriend?" I ask her not remembering Quinn being gay.

"Yes, this is Rachel Berry. Rachel this is my sister Brittany." Quinn introduces us and we shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." I say and see Quinn smile and her eyes sparkling.

I'm happy seeing my sister laughing, and Sam talking to a girl who's laughing at his ridiculous impressions.

"I hope you remember me." I hear someone say.

It's a blonde girl with a cheer leading uniform, and she bites her lower lip. She starts walking towards me and I start looking for something to remember who she is, but nothing comes up. I'm so deep in thought that I don't realize when she takes my neck and forces my lips to hers. It doesn't feel right and I try to push her away. When suddenly a door closes with a slam and I feel someone pull me out of the kiss. I don't know what happens next but there is a slap, and everyone staring at the scene in silence.

**Santana's POV:**

When I open the door of Brittany's house, I can't believe the scene I'm met with, and I quickly slam the front door. I immediately make my way to where Kitty and Brittany are and notice Brittany trying to pull away, so I grab her shoulder and push Kitty out of the kiss. I look at her and she just smiles like she just won something. That makes me madder and suddenly by impulse I slap her making everyone look at the scene.

"Wow Santana. Thank you for the slap." Kitty says with her hand where I just slapped her but she still smiles.

"Don't you dare, kiss my girlfriend again." I tell her clenching my teeth.

"If I recall, she doesn't remember you. Right, Britt?" she asks Brittany and she just looks confused.

"I can't place you." she says and I at first think she's saying that to me, but when I look at her she's looking at Kitty.

"What?" Kitty asks and I can see she's getting mad.

"I said I can't place you." she tells her once again, making me smile proudly and Kitty walks out of her house.

"I'm sorry." Brittany tells me.

"Can you help me go up to my room?" she asks and I look at her in awe and nod.

I help her up the stairs and although she's heavy we both make it up safely. She starts walking to her room and I stand in the hallway, making her look back.

"Are you coming?" she asks me confused.

"I thought..." I start saying but she looks at me with a frown and I nod.

"Of course." I tell her and she smiles and I miss that beautiful genuine smile.

I open her room's door and I see her light up instantly. She sits in her bed and lies back carefully and closes her eyes sighing. I can't help but admire every inch of her room; her walls have Emma Watson,Megan Fox and Kim Kardashian posters and I laugh at that, making her look at me.

"Why are you laughing?" she asks and I shake my head chuckling.

"Nothing, just your posters."

"What about them?" she asks and I here more confusion.

"I didn't think you liked Kim Kardashian. That's all."

"I like her hair and her skin." she says and shrugs.

"Megan Fox?" I ask her curiosity taking over.

"She has a certain sexiness that makes guys and of course me go crazy." she tells me and I feel I tang of jealousy.

"And Emma Watson?" I finally ask her and I need to hear this one cause, I like her too.

"I like her because she's smart and knows what she's doing. And then you joined them and they make my ideal girl." she says and shrugs again.

"Wow, that's a nice combination Britt." I tell her.

I make my way to her bed and sit next to her. She lets out a sigh and I can't help but think that just an hour before, in the hospital, Brittany was about to kiss her. As I'm about to ask her, she quickly ask me.

"Have you notice my mom acting weird?"

"No. Why?" I ask her my eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Because... I mean in the hospital, she was staring at the parking lot and she looked lost. When I asked her she just... laughed. Then I remembered in the car on my way home, that she asked me once if we could talk but I was busy doing something." she tells me and looks at me. I shake my head not knowing what to say, so I sigh and touch her arm.

"I don't know what's going on with her Britt, but I'll see if she can tell me. Is that alright?" I ask her and she nods.

We both stare at each others eyes and I feel mesmerized by her blue eyes. She leans over and closes her eyes, making me do the same, and I close the little distance we had and we start kissing not tongue or anything, just touching each other lips, but I'll take was going great when someone comes into her room, and I curse in spanish. When I look to see who it is, its Sam and he looks at us.

"What do you want?" I ask him impatiently.

"Um... Quinn is looking for you to see if... Ummm..." he starts rambling and I wave at him.

"We'll be right down. Bye Sam." I tell him and look back at Brittany.

I see her looking back and forward at Sam and I, and she jumps and scoots far away and says.

"Sam likes you."

"No, not anymore Britt." I tell her

"Than why do I feel like something happened between you guys?" she asks and then holds her head in pain.

"Britt, are you ok?" I ask her concerned and she nods.

"I'm alright. I just need to lie down." she tells me and I nod.

I help her to lie comfortable in bed and kiss her forehead. When I look at her, she already is sleeping and I smile tightly. As I go down the hallway, I notice Mrs. Pierce, sitting in the toilet looking confused. I enter the bathroom and she looks at me confused.

"Mrs. Pierce, are you alright?" I ask her and she nods slowly.

Suddenly she faints and thankfully I catch her and start calling Sam and Quinn.

**Next chapter, we'll know what's going on with Brittany's mom, and everything falls into place.**

**Review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I love hearing what you think. :D Enjoy.**

**Santana's POV:**

"Mrs. Pierce..." I tell her and gently lay her down on the floor.

"Quinn! Sam!" I scream panicking.

I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder, when I look back I see Brittany's mom. She looks confused, and I remember what Brittany told me earlier. She realizes and shakes her head.

"Mrs. Pierce, what's happening?" I ask her and I see sadness in her eyes.

"Don't tell Brittany. Please, I don't want her to worry." she tells me and I'm more confused than ever.

"Wh..." I'm about to ask her why but she cuts me off.

"I have a brain tumor." my eyes go wide and I shake my head.

"What?" I hear someone say behind us.

When I turn around I see Brittany standing by the bathroom door. My heart breaks when I see her tears rolling down, and I turn to see Brittany's mom looking down sobbing.

"Brittany I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you,b.." her mother starts explaining but Brittany cuts her off.

"I can't believe this, even if I was busy, you could've told me." Brittany tells her.

"I didn't want to ruin your date." Mrs. Pierce tells her and she furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"What date?" Brittany asks her and I can't help but feel bad.

When Brittany asked, I felt reality hit me, she didn't remember our date or who I was. I start to feel tension and I walk out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asks me grabbing my wrist and frowning.

"Home." I tell her and she shakes her head.

" ." she begs me and I look down and shake my head. I can feel tears coming down.

"I can't." I tell her my voice shaking and she smiles trying to mask her sadness.

"Why not? " she asks and I can't help but get frustrated.

"Because you don't remember me, and it's frustrating. You don't even remember that we went on a date. Were we made love, and we became official." I scream at her and she looks shocked. I sigh and shake my head again.

"You know that I'm trying, and I promised you I would remember. You just need to give me time." she tells me and I nod.

"I'll give you time." I tell her and it hurts me to say it, but seeing her face makes me feel worse.

"Sant..." she starts saying and I run out of the house.

I just want to get to my house and sleep it off.

**Brittany's POV:**

I stand there shocked, as I feel myself start breathing heavily, and I remember my mom's still in the bathroom. I see her eyes red and I walk over to her and hug her.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I'm so sorry.." she keeps apologizing and I shake my head.

"No, mom it's not your fault. I was too stupid to not let you talk to me about this. I'm the one who's sorry." I tell her making her cry harder and I hug her tightly.

"I don't deserve you Britt. You're a great daughter, and I just dragged you down. Make you feel bad about things and yourself." she tells me and I look down.

"It's ok mom. Forget about it." I tell her.

"I'm just glad that you have Santana now. I can see she really loves you, and although you can't remember her, you feel the same way." she tells me and I can't help but smile.

"I just want to remember her." I tell her and she hugs me.

"And you will, just juggle your memory." she tells me and I instantly light up.

"That's a great idea mom!" I tell her enthusiastically and she chuckles.

"Hey mom?" I ask her and she mumbles 'mmhm'.

"Like you were there with me when I got beat up. I promise to be by your side through this, and you'll see we are going to get that tumor." I tell her and she smiles.

I go back to my room and start looking for things to juggle my memories. I open all my drawers, get everything out,and inspect everything. It gets to the point that my room is a mess, and I get frustrated and kick my book bag, making all of my books and notebooks fall. I sigh and start picking them up and putting them back. When I see my journal,and pick it up and open to a random page.

_09/07/12_

_I saw this girl with brown eyes at the party today. She looked beat up, and had bruises, I wanted to ask her what happened but Kitty interrupted me. Then she walked away and I wanted to go after her. Shit why didn't I go after her..._

I frown and remember that day, I was thinking about her eyes for the rest of the night. Then I decided to skip a few pages to read the recent ones.

_09/14/12_

_I finally asked her out and she said yes. The girl of my dreams said yes, but its sad that I had a fight with Sam though. I hate fights and making people feel bad, but I honestly like this girl and what I told him was the truth, she did choose me. I hope he forgives me, so I can talk to him about her..._

I stop reading because I get the biggest headache and remember Sam's face and how mad he was that day. Then stops and remembers why he was mad, it was a picture of her and Santana kissing.

"Shit..." I mumble to myself and keep reading.

Then I turn the page and what I see makes my eyes go wide, because it only says one sentence over and over.

_I love Santana Lopez._

_I love Santana Lopez._

_[...]_

That's all it says and I start having the biggest headache of my life. Everything comes rushing back, and I mean everything. The date, how we made love, when I asked her to be my girlfriend. Unknown to me I was bleeding through my nose, but smiling at the same time. I hear someone come into my room and walk over to me.

"Brittany you're bleeding,. Should I call the hospital?" Quinn asks me concerned and all I could do was smile.

"Quinn, I remember. I remember Santana." I tell her and she breaks into a grin and hugs me.

"I need to go to her house. Now." I tell her and she nods.

"Let me just tell everyone to leave and we'll be on our way Romeo." she tells me making me chuckle.

I start getting up to get dressed and all I can think is 'I'm coming my Juliet.'.

**Santana's POV:**

I hear the door front door close, and I get back to sleep figuring it was my dad. I sigh and close my eyes. I hear footsteps and my door opening slowly, not turning around I say.

"Dad, could you go? I want to be alone." I say.

"Oh, why so glum Sanny?" I start fuming when I hear who said that, and finally sit up and turn around.

"How did you get into my house Kitty?" I ask her pissed.

"I have my ways." she tells me and a guy I don't recognize comes in behind her.

"Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce you both, this is Ryder. Ryder this is the whore I told you about." she says and as I'm about to get up and smack some sense into her, I see him with a bat.

I looked at them shocked and I remember that the officers told me Brittany identified the object they used to beat her up. Kitty must have known what I thought because she laughed and said.

"Yes, Sanny. He was the one who beat her up. And might I say what a lousy attacker." she says and I charged to her and I'm proud to say I broke her nose.

Then when he was about to hit me, he looks behind me and his eyes go wide. He takes Kitty and they both jump out of my dad's room window. As they both run out through my backyard, I turn around to see a police car lights. I quickly make my way downstairs, and I see Brittany come and hug me tightly.

"I saw your door opened, and I immediately call the police. San are you alright?" she asks me and I don't recognize she called me 'San'.

"Yeah, Britt. I'm fine. Thank you, I would've been dead." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"Don't say that. I don't know...I can't.." she starts telling me, I wait for her to finish what she was about to tell me, but instead she grabs my chin and kisses me. I kiss her back but then I remember, she didn't remember we were together.

"Britt, I can't do this if you can't remember me." I tell her and she shakes her head smiling.

"No, San. That's why I came over.I remember. I remember everything. Our date on the beach, how we made love, and when I asked you to be my girlfriend. Everything San." she tells me and I let tears roll down.

"San I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ma..." I cut her off by kissing her hard.

We spend minutes kissing and when we finally need air, I put my forehead on her's with my eyes closed. I chuckled and kiss her again, but we're interrupted by one of the officers.

"Are you ok Ms. Lopez?" the officer asks her and she nods.

"Yes, and I know who practically killed Britt." I tell him and he looks eager to know.

"Ok, who was it?" he asks me and I look at Brittany who's there waiting to know.

"Kitty." I tell them and Brittany's eyes go wide.

**SORRY GUYS, I'VE BEEN BUSY DOING ANOTHER STORY, BUT I THINK ANOTHER 8 TO 9 CHAPTERS ARE LEFT LETS SEE. AS YOU CAN SEE WE NOW KNOW WHO WAS BEHIND IT, BUT THEY'RE NOT CAUGHT YET. BUT I WANT AT LEAST 4 CHAPTERS TO BUILD SANTANA'S AND BRITTANY'S RELATIONSHIP. AS OF MAMA PIERCE, I FEEL BAD FOR HER, BUT I HAVE FAITH THAT SHE'LL GET THROUGH WE'LL MEET ANOTHER CHARACTER SOON.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SUCKISH?GOOD? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Hope everything is going well. Here's another chapter Enjoy :D**

**No one's POV:**

"Kitty" Santana told the police.

Brittany stared in shock, the girl she used to have sex with send someone to kill her. Santana sees Brittany in a state of shock and turns to her.

"How..." Brittany starts saying but couldn't keep going by her shock. Santana caressed Brittany's arm to soothe her. Brittany opened her mouth to say something but a police man beat her to it.

"Can you describe her?" he asked

"It wasn't just her." Santana tells him

"Ok? She had someone else planning to kill Ms. Pierce?" he asked confused and Santana shook her head.

"No, I mean, yes there was someone else. She just told him to do the dirty job." she tells him and he nods.

"Did she or he say his name?"

"Yes, his name was Ryder."

The officer nods and after questioning both Brittany and Santana, they went back to their headquarters. Santana and Brittany go into Santana's house and to her room. Once they got to her room, with a little help from Santana, Santana laid down on her bed and looked at Brittany.

"Come here. Lie down with me." Santana tells her and Brittany can't help but smile.

Brittany makes her way to Santana's bed and carefully lies down next to her. Santana looks at her and kisses her lips gently. Brittany sighs in relief and kisses her back, clearly missing her lips. When they need air they separate, look at each other's eyes and smile happy that they have one another. They stay quiet for a moment, while Brittany plays with Santana's fingers, Santana can't help but ask.

"How were you able to remember me?"

Brittany looks at her and gives her a peck on the lips.

"I went through my room, looking for something, anything, that could help me juggle my memory. And as I was about to give up, my journal fell from my book bag and I started reading what I wrote. Suddenly, as I read I started to remember, when I saw something I wrote, I remember and... I told Quinn to please bring me here because I want my Juliet back."

Santana smiles and tears of happiness start to go down. She takes Brittany's cheeks and kisses her hard, but soft at the same time. As Santana kisses her she starts making her way down Brittany's stomach, and now settles in between her legs. Brittany swallows nervously as Santana unbuttoned her pants and pulls down Brittany's pants with her compression shorts. Santana takes her member and starts stroking it up and down, while Brittany grips the sheets, and for the first time in months she's hard. Santana sees Brittany's pre cum and smiles at her. Brittany doesn't know what possesses Santana but she takes her member in her mouth inch by inch.

"Ough! Shit." Brittany groans as Santana starts pumping and sucking. Santana sees Brittany gripping her sheets and takes Brittany's hands and puts them in the back of her head. Brittany goes crazy when she feels the back of Santana's throat.

"Shit! San don't stop." Santana smiles at her and stops. Brittany looks at her confused as to why she stopped and then saw her get up. She's about to apologize when she sees Santana take her clothes off, and feels the vein in her member start to beat.

"I want to feel you again." Santana tells her making her swallow nervously again. Brittany could see the want and love in Santana's eyes as she climbs to bed naked. Brittany sits up carefully and takes her shirt and bra off throwing them on the floor. Santana smiles at her and climbs on top, she pumps Brittany's member again and starts to lower herself down. Santana feels Brittany's member stretching her in ways that she missed. While Brittany closes her eyes, she remembers that night they made love and had more confidence.

"Shit! Fuck Britt." Santana moans when Brittany is all the way in.

Santana starts going up and down her bed rocking and I feel how tight she is, although I'm not supposed to do this kind of exercise, I'll do anything for her. Brittany's ribs start to hurt as she feels she's about to explode, and she tries to mask the pain. All of a sudden Santana comes at the same time Brittany does and it feels a thousand times stronger. Santana chuckles as she feels Brittany still coming deep inside her.

"That... was... insanely... intense." Brittany pants and Santana smiles at her and leans to kiss her.

**Santana's POV:**

I snuggle into Britt, I couldn't stop myself after she told me everything, I needed to feel her and it felt incredible. I touch her abs delicately and smile. My head is on her shoulder and I feel her fingers caress my hair. All I can say is that, I'll do anything for her I hear her sigh and I look at her.

"Are you ok Britt?" I ask her and she smiles and nods.

"Yeah, San. I'm alright." she tells me and I know she's lying.

"Britt.. I know you're lying." I tell her and put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask her and she closes her eyes and sigh.

"It's just... I'm worried about my mom." she tells me and I stroke her cheek. I stay quiet so she can tell me.

"It's just that, I know she was horrible to me, but to know she has a tumor. Its scary, and if it scares me, I don't want to imagine how terrified she must be. I mean, she's my only blood relative, my dad just disappeared, and all I'm going to have left is her ashes." she says the last part whispering and cries. I take her hand and kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining the moment with my problems." she says and I shake my head.

"No Britt, you aren't ruining our moment. I know its scary to think you're going to lose someone you love." I tell her and she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"How do you know?" she asks.

"Because, when Quinn told me what happened and when I saw you in that hospital bed. I was fucking scared." I tell her and she smiles at me with sympathy and hugs me. We hug for a few more minutes and then I yawn. I hear Brittany chuckling and I shake my head.

"Lets go to sleep." she tells me and I nod, as I start to cuddle into her I feel a vibration. I smirk and she shakes her head smiling.

"Phone." she says showing me her phone. I see her check the message and then type sending it and putting it in my night stand.

"Everything alright?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yeah, it was Quinn checking up on me. I told her we were alright." she tells me and then says.

"Now, sleep time."

I snuggle into her, while she holds me, and I can't help but smile.

**Brittany POV:**

As I'm walking to my front door at night I feel someone in back of me, I look back but no one was there. I take my keys out to open the door to my house, and I feel something hit my head. I fell and look up to see Kitty dressed in a black hoodie, I shake my head and scream.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

She starts laughing and crouches down.

"Beautiful, naïve Brittany, you think she loves you. Sweety you're just another toy to her. I would've made you happy." she says and then stands up. My eyes go wide and I see the guy who almost killed me with the bat.

"No. Please. Don't..." I beg him and he smirks shaking his head. Then lifts the bat and when he's about to hit me I wake up. I look at my shoulder and see Santana still sleeping in my shoulder. I quietly and softly get her head out of my shoulder and into her pillow. When I put her head in the pillow I kiss her forehead and get my crouches, making my way into the bathroom.

When I get to her bathroom I look at myself in the mirror, and sigh. My eyes are puffy and I have sweat everywhere. Seriously how can Santana still embrace me when I'm all sweaty. I turn the sink on and splash my face with cold water.

"Britt.." I hear Santana call and I make my way out of the bathroom. What I see breaks my heart, Santana has tears in her eyes and I quickly make my way to her bed. I lay beside her and she hugs me making me worried.

"What's wrong San?" I ask her and she looks down.

"I woke up and didn't see you next to me. I thought... I thought it was a dream." she tells me and I hug her tightly.

"It wasn't a dream Santana, I'm here. I'll always be here." I tell her and I feel her tears in my shoulder.

"Lets go back to sleep ok?" I tell her and can tell she feels insecure.

"Promise me you won't leave without telling me." she tells me and I nod.

"I promise."

With that said we both lie down and we immediately fall asleep. After hours of sleep, I wake up and look out the window seeing the sunlight. I smile and look at Santana who's peacefully sleeping; I lean over and kiss her forehead. Then I hear someone clear their throat and I turn to see Santana's father standing by the door. At first I get scared, terrified even, I mean I am in her daughter's bed naked. Although Santana is too, I know he would kill me, not her.

"Brittany.." he says and I sit there shocked.

"Mr. Lopez." I tell him and we both stay quiet.

"Dad, stop bothering my girlfriend." Santana tells him with her eyes closed and he starts to chuckle.

"Sorry, querida. She's just so easy to terrify." he says making my jaw drop, and Santana still stays without opening her eyes.

"Dad... I just got her back. I don't want to lose her because of you." she tells him and I feel useless.

"Don't worry, you know I don't like her or dislike her until we go to eat breakfast or dinner together." he tells her and she grunts and hugs me tighter.

"I'll let you decide. It was nice to see you again Brittany." he tells me and I nod.

"And.. Brittany... next time make sure I don't find you naked with my daughter." he tells me and my eyes go wide. He chuckles and walks out of her room.

"I can't believe that just happened." I tell her and she sighs.

"Don't worry Britt. He just likes to mess with you. Don't let him." she tells me and kisses me.

"What time is it babe?" she asks and I smile at her and then look at the clock in my phone.

"It's 9:30am." I tell her and she groans.

"Too early. What do you say about dinner with my dad and me?" she asks me and I'm a little hesitant by the idea.

"Please. It's just a tradition, he only approves of those who go through his test." she tells me and that makes it worse but for her I'll do anything.

"Ok. When?" I ask her stroking her hair.

"Today of course." she says and my eyes go wide.

"Babe, there is nothing to worry about. He'll love you. Heck he already please..." she says pouting and I chuckle.

"Fine..." I tell her and she leans down and kisses me.

**Santana POV:**

After getting dressed and making out a few times. I told my dad about having dinner with Brittany today and he said yes. As I drive Brittany to her house to check on her mom and Quinn, I hold her hand and we both smile at each other. When we arrive we see the front door opened, and we immediately go in.

"Mom... Quinn..." Brittany screams and then makes her way to the living room.

I see Brittany come to a stop and I walk to stand beside her. I see her mom sitting down on the floor looking at a picture and I see her tears come down.

"Why did you leave Sean? I loved you, Brittany loved you and you disappeared on us." her mother says as if we weren't there and I feel Brittany's breath hitch. Then her mother turns around and at first looks confused but then smiles. She comes over Brittany and hugs her.

"You look so big, how old are you?" she asks Brittany and Brittany smiles.

"I'm 16 mom." I hear her tell her mother with a shaky breath.

"I'm proud, I'm going to my room now." her mother announces and walks upstairs. I see Brittany sit on the couch with her face buried in her hands and I hear her sob. I then sit next to her and hug her like she did with me when I thought she wasn't in my room.

"What is happening?" she asks me sobbing and I shake my head.

"I don't know, Britt. I don't know." I tell her because I don't really know.

After spending some time on the couch, we call Quinn asking her if she can stay and watch her mom while Brittany goes to a quick dinner with my dad and I. Brittany then takes a bath and changes clothes. She then goes to her moms room and I stay in the hallway giving them space.

"Mom.." I hear her say.

"What's wrong?" she asks her and I hear her sigh.

"I'm going to have dinner with San's dad, but I'm coming back as quickly as possible. Quinn's going to be here, so you can call her ok?" she tells her mother.

"Ok, honey. Have fun." she tells Brittany and I hear Brittany walking out. Brittany comes out and sees Santana standing there.

"Are you ok?" I ask her and she smiles.

" I don't know." she tells me and then takes my hand and says.

"What I do know is that I'm going to have an awesome dinner with my girlfriends father, and then... I'm taking my mother to the hospital." she tells me and I nod.

"And I'm going to be there with you, your mother and Quinn. I promise you we'll get through this, and that she'll be with us until our kids are teenagers." I tell her and she chuckles.

"Thank you. I lo..." she almost says the three words.

"You what?" I ask her wanting to hear it.

"Nothing. Lets go." she tells me and I can't help but feel disappointed.

After we tell Quinn what's happening she looks worried, and Brittany tells her that after dinner she's going to take her to the hospital. Quinn agrees and hugs us both. As we make our way to my house, I feel Brittany's in another planet, and I hope my father understands.

**Well there it is, next chapter more relationship build up and we get to see the famous dinner. XD I promise it'll be funny, I mean Britt needs laughs now right? Anyways thanks for the reviews.**

**PS I promise a happy ending ;)**

**Please Review. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Whoa 82 followers :D. Thanks guys. Hope your day went well. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Brittany's POV:**

The car ride to Santana's house is quiet,and I think she either thinks I'm nervous or she feels bad for what happened with my mom. I take a look at her and see her staring at me. I feel and looked at her confused, but when I look through the window of her car door, I see her house.

"Did we just get here?" I asked her and she shakes her head.

"No. We've been parked in front of my house for 15 minutes." she tells me and I look at her confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to disturb your thoughts. I know... with what happened today... I know that you're worried about your mom and I can talk to my dad and tell him we can have dinner another day." she tells me and although she's right,I shake my head and take her hand.

"No. San, I want to meet your dad, besides he'll kill me if I take another rain check." I tell her and she chuckles.

"No he won't." she tells me and I smile at her.

"Yes he will." I tell her smiling.

"Why would he kill you?" she asks playing with my fingers.

"Because I'm sleeping with his baby girl. Annnndd he saw us in bed naked." I tell her and she smiles, dimples showing. Damn those cute dimples.

"Fine then lets go, before he comes and escorts you inside." she tells me and steps out of the car to help me stand. I open the passenger door and she holds it for me, while I get my crutches and stand up. We made our way to the front door and the moment we enter, we're greeted by Mr. Lopez.

"Hola querida." he says and hugs Santana, and then sees me and smirks.

"Brittany, great to see you dressed." he says mockingly and Santana's eyes go wide.

"Dad!" Santana screams and shakes her head, while he chuckles.

"I'm sorry I just had to do it." he says and I smile at him, because although I felt my cheeks burn, it was funny.

"Don't worry." I tell him and he nods.

"Come on, let's have that rain check dinner." he tells me and we all walk to the dining room. As both Santana and I sit, Mr. Lopez comes in with a plate of chicken, and places it next to the mashed potatoes and salad. He then takes a sit with a sigh and looks at me.

"You're not a vegetarian are you Brittany?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No, sir." I tell him drinking water, and he raises his eyebrow.

"Good, so... I have to ask you girls something. When I went to Santana's room earlier, I couldn't help but notice a white substance on the sheets." he says and I start coughing. While Santana's eyes go wide and he looks at us with a serious expression.

"Um..." I hear Santana start saying but she looks at me. And I know she's asking me if she can tell him. At first I'm insecure but he is her father, and he has the right to know. I nod and sigh, but she takes my hand from under the table knowing I'm nervous.

"Well... you see dad.. Britt..." she takes a pause and I squeeze her hand telling her that it's really ok with me. She looks at me, smiles and then nods.

"Brittany.." she starts saying and I cut her off.

"I have boy parts sir." I tell him and look down not wanting to see his disgusted look. But when I hear nothing, I look up to see him nodding.

"Oh. Ok." he simply says making me and Santana confused.

"It's ok with you?" Santana asks him and he shrugs.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not Brittany's fault and as long as you're happy. And she doesn't like... make you do things that are kinky or you're not up to. It's fine." he tells her and Santana looks at him like he's going to kill him.

"What? Don't tell me you guys have done kinky stuff." he says trying to stay serious and I drink more water, trying not to laugh because I know he's kidding. I see Santana bury her face in her hands and he nods at me and gives me a thumbs up. After that, both Santana and I start eating when he clears his throat and asks.

"So, can you get my daughter pregnant?"

"Oh my God, Dad. Come on." Santana says hiding her face with her hands, and I look at him surprised and he mouths 'Joking'.

"Yeah, I can sir." I tell him chuckling.

"Well, that's good 'cause I want grandchildren soon. And by the lack of clothes this morning, I see you're both working on that." he says and Santana looks at him and I literary see her whole face go red.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me." she tells him and we both start laughing at her. She looks at me and pouts. Still laughing I lean over and give her a peck on the lips and take her hand. I see her break a smile.

"We're just kidding babe." I tell her and she puts her left hand on her forehead smiling.

" 'We're?' Now, you're teaming up with my dad. Unfair." she says and I hug her.

" Sorry San." I tell her and see her smile at me.

"It's not your fault Britt. It's my dad's." she says and Mr. Lopez gasps sarcastically.

"Now, why would you say that?" he asks and both Santana and I laugh. We keep talking, eating, and interacting. And I can say I'm having a great time.

"Is the food good Brittany?' he asks and I nod.

"Yes sir." I tell him.

"Don't 'Yes, sir' me. I don't want to feel any more older. Call me Emilio." he tells me smiling and I feel Santana grip my hand and I know she's as happy as I am right now.

**Santana's POV:**

The dinner went better than I thought, although I want to kill my dad; they both bonded, to bother me but still,I couldn't be happier. I take one look at her and see her smiling. When we finish dinner I grab both our plates and made my way to the kitchen. As I put the plates in the sink, I hear someone step in, making me turn, and see Brittany walking to me.

"I think it went great." she tells me, standing in front of me.

"You think? You guys teamed up against me." I tell her and she chuckles.

"You're just so cute when you look flushed. And... I think your dad's cool so..." she gets cut off when her phone rings, and when she sees who was calling, she quickly answered it.

"Hello..." I see her face fall, her eyebrows furrow, and then she shakes her head.

"No...she was fine!" she screams and then I see tears in her eyes.

"Ok. Where is she know?" she asks and nods.

"Ok. I'll be right there." she tells the person and hangs up. She stays silent clutching her phone and I take her hand.

"What happened?" I ask her and she looks at me with tears.

"My mom is in the hospital. Quinn found her bleeding through her nose and now she's in surgery." she tells me with shaky breath and then takes a pause. She breathes in and tells me.

"We need to go to the hospital." she finally tells me and I nod.

"Of course let's go." I tell her and we walk out of the kitchen. Then I tell my dad what happened and he even offered to go with us. I was impressed when Brittany told him he could and within thirty minutes we were at the hospital. We then see Quinn sitting with her girlfriend, and they both looked devastated.

"Quinn!" I hear Brittany scream and Quinn gets up and hugs her.

"I... I didn't know what to do Britt... She was saying your name and..." Quinn tells her sobbing and Brittany hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry you had to see that.. I'm sorry..." Brittany mumbles and I see a couple of tears go down her cheek. As they hugged a doctor comes by making them turn abruptly.

"Mrs. Pierce's family?" he asks them and they nod.

"Yeah, that's us. How is she?" Brittany asks him and he sighs.

"Well... surgery went well, and we got the tumor before it did more they're still pieces of the tumor that we couldn't get out by where it was will be transferred to room 314 and we will be monitoring her for now." he tells them and despite part of the news was bad, we were just happy she was alive.

"If she still has pieces of tumor... Does that mean she'll still bleed or something?" Brittany asks him and he sighs.

"Well, she'll have to stay here so we can prevent that, but yes its possible." he tells her and I see her nod slowly.

"When we'll she wake up?" Quinn asks him.

"It was a big surgery, so I think... in about six hours or so." he tells her and she nods and hugs her girlfriend. He turns and looks at Brittany.

"She's a fighter like you." he tells her and pats her shoulder. Then he walks away and she sits sighing in relief. I sit next to her and grab her hand and smile at her. Three hours later, Quinn, my dad, and Rachel(Quinn's girlfriend), decided to go and eat something in the cafeteria, leaving Brittany and I alone.

"What times is it?" she asks me yawning.

"Its 11:40pm." I tell her and she grunts.

"You should go to sleep for a while." I tell her and she shakes her head and carefully leans back closing her eyes.

"No, I need to stay awake. When I talk to her, I'll sleep, preferably next to you." she tells me with her eyes still closed but smiling. I chuckle and she looks at me with her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Thanks for being here with me." she tells me and I smile at her, because come on she's the cutest thing ever.

"I promise ,I will always be here for you." I tell her and she chuckles.

"That's a big promise...mmm... but I believe you." she tells me and then leans over and kisses me. We stay there kissing until we hear someone clear their throat and separate.

"Charming.I see you're still a toy for women." I see Brittany scoff and I look at the man standing now in front of us. And as I looked at him, I see the similarities and she stares at him with a hard and cold expression.

"Brittany...is.." I start but she cuts me off.

"That's my father."

**Well guys, here's the new character :) I thought it would be a good idea to bring Britt's father back, so let's see how will Quinn, and Mama Pierce react when they see him. And as you can see Mama Pierce lives.**

**Degrassi SPOILER ALERT!**

**How sad was it when Adam died? :(( Poor Drew,Becky and Dallas.**

**Anyways, was this chapter SHITTY?GOOD?**

**REVIEW :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here's another I took so long, hopefully you'll stick by me in what's left of the story. Enjoy :D**

**Brittany's Pov**

At first I thought I was seeing things, since I was tired and all. But when he spoke,I was speechless, and I just stood there, saying nothing to the man who left us. I see Santana confused about who and why he was here.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him and he smirks.

"Straight to the questioning? Come here and give me a hug." He says opening his arms and I start to feel uncomfortable.

"To the man who left his daughter and wife?" I hear Santana tell him and look at her giving her a thank you.

"What would you know?" He tells her and I see her clench her jaw.

"Enough to realize you shouldn't be here." She tells him and he clears his throat.

"Well, whoever you are..." He doesn't get to finish because I cut him off.

"My girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. I think I didn't hear right. Did you just say SHE'S your girlfriend?" He asks and then chuckles as if I said a joke.

"What's so funny?" I ask him and he waves his hand.

"Do you really think I believe that you have a girlfriend? I mean does she even know about your..." He doesn't get to finish by Santana stepping in front of him.

"Do you really think we want the opinion of a jackass?" She says sarcastically and he stands there shocked.

"Didn't think so...Britt do you want him to leave?" Santana asks me and I immediately answer.

"Yes." I tell her and she smiles at him and pats his shoulder.

"You heard .Get out of here."Santana tells him and he doesn't leave.

"I'm not going Brittany is just a child,as are you. So mind your own business,because again 'chica' this is my daughter and my wife." He tells Santana getting awfully close and I get in between them protecting her.

"Who is this Santana?" I turn around and see Santana's father standing just meters away.

"No one. He's a no one, and he's leaving. " I tell him and Santana grabs my hand. I see my father look at our hands and scoff.

"If you think she's going to stay with you,you're 'll leave you like everyone eventually does." He tells me and leaves. I feel my eyes water and I look in time, Santana's father grabs me and hugs me tightly. And only one thing comes to my mind at this moment 'This is how it feels like to have a father care for you'.

**Santana's POV**

Seeing my dad hug Brittany just confirmed to me he approves of our relationship.I can't believe Brittany's father would say such things, if I know something is that I'll be there for Britt as I know she'll be there for me.

"Don't listen to him Brittany." I hear my dad tell her and she nods. They get out of the hug and I see Brittany wipe a tear. She sits and I look at my dad telling him to let us talk alone. He nods and walks out of the waiting room.

"Sorry about that.." I tell her taking the seat next to her,and she shakes her head.

"It's not your fault." She tells me with a shrug.

"Besides, I should thank you for sticking up for me." She tells me and I grab her hand,making her look at me.

"No, Britt. You shouldn't thank me,because that's what two people who like each other do." With that I lean over and kiss her. The kiss is slow and affectionate.

"Miss Pierce..." I hear the doctor call her and we both separate.

"She's asking for you..." He says and Brittany's smile is like a thousand watts.

"I'll be right there." She tells him and she takes my hand. I look at her and we both smile at each other,as we make our way to Susan's hospital room.

"You go Britt.I'll catch up,I just need to talk to my dad." I tell her and she nods,kissing my cheek and walking to her mother's hospital room. I can't help but sigh.

I walk down the hall I saw my dad go through, and eventually stopped when I notice my father staring out the window. I can see something was on his mind and I walk over to him. When I got to where he was standing, I touched his shoulder and he didn't even flinch. He turned and looked at me, giving me a gentle and warm smile. He touches my hand and sighs.

"So... who was the guy?" He asked me and I looked down.

"He's Brittany's dad..." I start telling him but stop myself before I say the 'A-hole' word. He chuckles and hugs me.

"Just say the word you were going to say. I won't ground you or anything." he tells me and I smile at him.

"He's a class A asshole, and I wish he never showed up. Dad, he made Britt feel like shit. A father is not supposed to make you feel like that, he should be proud, lovable, a role model for God sake. Like you are..." I tell him and he gives me a tight smile.

"First of all, by just hearing what he told Brittany before he left, I agree with the 'class A asshole'. Secondly, I know Brittany felt bad, but that's were you come in and comfort her. Thirdly, querida, not everyone is given a great father. Because for some 'father's' becoming a great and even a good father is too, scary and difficult for them. So, my advice to you is, be with Brittany and remind her everyday that you love her.." he tells me and I blush when he says the L word. He looks at me, I think he saw my blush, and smiles confused

"Why the sudden blush?" he asks me and I look at him smiling. Because, yes, I know my father too well.

"It's just, LOVE is such a big word, with an even bigger meaning." I tell him and he nods slowly.

"It is, and that's why I know you love Brittany. The way you look at her, how you protect her, defend her, the way you're patient with her when she asked you to, the way you helped her when she needed you the most... There you were 110% for her, and that's love right there." he tells me and then we hug.

"You are the best father, and thank you for hugging Brittany. She really needed that." I tell him and he nods. We separate and he looks at me, and then at the hallway.

"Taking about Brittany needing... I think you should be in there for her, and her mother." he tells me and I immediately nod. I stand up and so does he, and I kissed his cheek.

"Again, thank you dad. For everything, although this doesn't save you from the dinner situation." I tell him pointing my finger at him,serious while he laughs and shakes his head.

"You're easy to embarrass Santana, and to see you annoyed. It reminds me of your mother, so sorry querida. Look at the bright sight, Brittany enjoyed it and even joined in the fun." he says chuckling and I shake my head and start walking out to where Brittany's mom's hospital room. When I walk into the room, I smile at the scene in front of me.

Brittany's sitting in the chair next to her mother's bed, while her mother talks to her and she chuckles at whatever her mother said. While Quinn is sitting by Brittany's mom's bed, in the corner of course, and is braiding Susan's hair. Then I see Susan(Brittany's mother) look at me and smile.

"Hello Santana.." she says weakly but smiling. That causes Brittany to look at me and I see that beautiful smile. The smile that I know is just for me, and I smile at her back. And in that moment, I know that soon I'll tell her the big L word. Hopefully she'll say it back.

**Ryder's POV:**

After Kitty dragged me to kill that new girl Santana, and we ran away. I noticed Kitty throwing up a lot, and I just shrugged it off. Thinking it was just a stomach bug, since we've only gotten food from a truck that smells like rotten fish, but food is food right. She comes out of the bathroom from our motel room, and puts her back to the wall. I see her close her eyes and I get confused.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her and she scoffs.

"Of course I'm alright, what would make you think I'm not?" she snaps at me and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, it's just that I've noticed you throw up a lot." I tell her and she makes her way to our bed.

"Well, I'm stressed, that's my way to liberate it. Since the police is looking for us." she tells me and gets the comforter out, climbing under it. I don't know why but I know she's lying, I know there's something more, so I get out of bed and get my hoodie to head out.

"Where are you going?" she asks me and I don't answer. When I grab everything, I step into a mini mart and look for medicine or whatever they used to heal a stomach ache. As I stand in front of the Pepto-Bismol, I hear someone come into the aisle, and can't help but over hear the conversation.

"Shit,man. I can't believe I'm looking for pregnancy tests... Yeah... yeah I know. I should've known when she started throwing up a lot..." my eyes go wide when he tells that to whoever he's talking to the phone with.

"...Yeah, I know... I'll be there for her if she's pregnant...All the way... I gotta go, man.. Yes, I'll call you." the guy hangs up and grabs the pregnancy test. I look at the Pepto-Bismol, and then at the pregnancy tests. I grab two pregnancy test and shoved them in my hoodies pockets. As I walk out of the mini mart, and into the motel room, I see Kitty sitting on the left side of the bed, her head looking down. I take my hoodie off, and slowly make my way to be in front of her.

I see her eyes puffy, and tears rolling down her cheeks. She then looks at me, and I give her the pregnancy tests I stole. She shakes her head, and stands up quietly, removing her shirt. And my eyes go wide, with what I see, and she nods.

"I'm pregnant..." she says and I shake my head in denial. In that moment, my world crumbles down.

"That's why you made me do those horrible things?! To Brittany, and almost to the new girl!" I scream at her and she nods smiling.

"Yeah... When I took all those pregnancy tests back home, from the day she texted me to meet her at her house and we fucked like bunnies. I started to throw up, a lot and I thought to myself, yeah I must have a stomach bug. But then I started to gain weight; then I caught her and that Bitch kissing. And I don't want my SON to be a bastard without a father!" she screamed at me and I got furious. Not only at her but how could I not notice that big bump. She always wore that stupid jacket, I thought that she was cold but now I know she was trying to hide her bump.

"How many months?! How many months have you been pregnant?!" I ask her and she shakes her head chuckling sarcastically.

"Do you really want to know?" she asks me calmly and I nod.

"Yes, I want to know."

"Three months..." she tells me and my eyes go wide. I put my hands in my face and sit in the bed.

"What were you going to do, when it was time for you to give birth?" I ask her and she sits next to me.

"I don't know..." she tells me with a shocked tone.

"Kitty, what are you going to do, when we get caught? Because lets face it... they're watching us, and will get us anytime." I tell her and she closes her eyes letting more tears roll down her cheeks.

"We'll get through that bridge when it happens." she tells me and we hug. I close my eyes letting my tears roll down, and in that moment the door slams open. We stay hugging and I look up, seeing one of the police officers in front of me. I know I am forever doomed, and all I had to do was apologize for being stupid. For hurting Brittany and the people around her along the way. That's all that is left for me, Us.

**Well, there it is. I know that some of you won't like the idea of Kitty pregnant with Brittany's baby, but don't worry Kitty's going to be locked away for a long time. Also, I thought we could see a little of Ryder, his POV, and see him realize it was a stupid choice. Anyways, I'll finish this story soon and yes in all my stories, Brittana is endgame. Unless there's a sequel ;)**

**REVIEW :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, hope everything is well. Thanks for the reviews, I love reading your thoughts. Anyways here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Santana's POV:**

**Two days Later**

Here we were, at my house, laying in my bed, after making a schedule of who would stay with Susan. We agreed that after school, from 3-7 pm we would stay in Susan's room, and then leave since we were still 16 years old. Thankfully my dad agreed to watch her and call us if anything happened. Brittany is improving in her writing, her hand doesn't tremble that much anymore, and now I look at her trying to write a paragraph. Oh, and she also got rid of that horrible cast on her foot.

"I did it..." I hear her say and I look at her confused.

"I wrote a paragraph without getting out of the lines...look." she tells me enthusiastically and I take a look. I can't help but smile, at the improvement.

"Babe, you did it. I'm so proud of you." I tell her and lean over to kiss her. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but I deepened it. I hear her moan and it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I feel her hands on my waist, while mine where in her neck, and after that passionate kiss, we separate. Our foreheads touching, and I smile, giving her another kiss. As we keep kissing, I take my shirt off and I hear her gasp. I chuckle because I know she gasped by my lack of bra. She quickly places her hands on my breasts, who hardened at her simplest touch, and then she takes one of the nipples in her mouth.

"Britt..." I moan at the incredible feeling of her mouth. I grab the hem of her shirt and she instantly put her arms up to retrieve it. My hands went quickly to take off Brittany's bra, and in five seconds I threw it off her. After a few minutes of taking clothes off, Brittany only had her boxers and I had my thong, which was soaked. Brittany is now kissing my neck when I feel her hands in the sides of my thong, and she looks at me for reassurance. I roll my eyes smiling at how considerate she is, and she quickly gets my thong off. I feel her member on my thigh and that turns me on even more.

"Britt. .Now." I tell her between kisses and she does as I told her. And there it was, standing at full length and ready. With my hand I guide her member to my entrance, and she quickly pushes inside of me. And the feeling never gets old, I feel sparks and fireworks. She starts thrusting into me, and I hear her panting with every thrust. I'm about to tell her to go faster and weirdly, without me telling her, she starts going faster. I feel her hit my G-spot everytime she thrusts and I look at her blue eyes.

"Shit! Britt...you feel so,so,so don't stop." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"Never San. I'll never stop..." and with that we both come. She kisses my neck and I can't help but chuckle.

"I..." I started saying but my phone started to vibrated.

"Ough! Let me get that." I tell her and she pulls her member out of me. As I turn to my night table and see my dad is calling me. I without a second thought answer it.

"Hello...Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Susan is ok." he tells me and I sigh in relief and so does Brittany.

"Ohh, ok. So why did you call then?" I ask him confused and I hear him sigh.

"It's about the girl and the guy who almost killed Brittany..They caught them in a cheap motel, just a few miles from here." he tells me and I can't help but smile.

"Really?! Hold on." I tell him and cover the piece of the phone so he couldn't hear what I'm telling Brittany.

"They caught Kitty and Ryder." I tell her and her eyes go wide as she smiles.

"Really?! Well, where were they staying?" she asks with a happy tone.

"At a motel just a few miles away from here. Wait, let me see what my dad is about to tell me." I tell her and she nods and kisses my cheek.

"I'm back. So, are they in jail yet?" I ask him, as Brittany makes her way to her bathroom.

"Well, Ryder is, but Kitty..." he takes a pause and his silence makes me nervous.

"Kitty... what? Is she hurt or something?" I ask him and I can feel his looking down.

"No, but she wants to talk to you both." he tells me and at first I'm hesitant.

"What does she want to tell us?" I ask defensively and I hear him sigh.

"You just have to come to the hospital and find out. Anyways, I got to go querida, see you soon. I love you." he tell me and I smile.

"I love you too dad." And with that we hang up.

I then feel the right part of the bed lower, and see Brittany smiling at me. I look at her and give her a smile, and suddenly she looks confused.

"Are you alright San?" she asks me and looks at me in a cute way.

"Yeah, Britt. I'm fine." I tell her nodding and she lets an 'mmm'.

"So what did your dad tell you?" she asked and I let out a sigh.

"He told me Ryder is in jail, but...weirdly Kitty's in the hospital, and she wants to talk to us." I tell her and Brittany looks confused.

"Why would she want to talk to us, both?" she asks and I nod.

"Yeah, she wants to talk to both of us, and I don't know why." I tell her and then take her hands and start playing with her fingers.

"So, what should we do? Shall we go and talk to her, or..." she asks me and I shrug.

"It's all up to you babe." I tell her and she nods.

"I think we should see the reason she wants to talk to us." she tells me and I sigh and kiss her cheek.

"Whatever you say babe. When do you want to go?" I ask her and she looks down shyly.

"I know its late but... I can sneak in to see my mom, after I talk to Kitty." she tells me and I smile at her.

"Fine. We'll go now." I tell her and she gives me a bright smile. Yep, I'm very whipped.

**Hospital**

As we walked in, hand in hand, and see two police men standing in front of a hospital room. I look at Brittany, who is now nervous, and step in front of her.

"Hey...You know you don't have to do this right?" I tell her and she sighs.

"I know, but still ...maybe she wants to have closure or something." she tells me and I smile.

"You are such a good person Britt." I tell her and she blushes.

"Brittany, Santana I'm glad you're here." I hear someone say behind me and turn to see the detective who was in this case.

"Yeah...this one wanted to give her a chance to talk." I tell him and he nods.

"Well, let's make this quick. We need to check her in to jail." he says and gestures us to walk behind him. The police men move so the detective can open the door, and once that door opens and the detective steps in, my eyes go wide. Because this can't be happening, I shake my head and when I turn to Brittany I see her eyes wide. There was Kitty, with a bump.

"I'm sorry..." its all that Kitty says.

As I look at her bump and then at her. I wish this was just a nightmare.

**Brittany's POV:**

No...Nonononono, this cannot be happening. I shake my head and look at Kitty, who clearly understood my facial expression as she mumbles 'I'm sorry..' When I look at Santana, she looks devastated, angry, and then a tear slips out of her eyes. The detective clears his throat, making us look at him.

"I'll leave you guys to talk. If you're going to go just knock on the door and they will open it." he tells us and then walks past us. Once the door is closed, Santana explodes.

"Tell me it's not Brittany's!"

"San-" I try to say but Kitty cuts me off.

"Why else would I call you both? If it wasn't Brittany's I wouldn't have called or suggested to talk to you." she says and Santana puts her hands on her face.

"This can't be happening. Why are you ruining us? Can't you just leave us alone?" Santana tells her and then I hear Kitty sigh.

"I will leave you guys alone. I now know that...that you love each other, but my son hasn't have the fault of what I did." I hear Kitty tell us and I know she said it sincerely.

"I agree with you. The baby hasn't any fault in this, but the real question is. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her and she lowers her head. And when she looks up, she looks at Santana who has her arms crossed.

"Because she would've go on a rampage like I did." Kitty tells me and I see Santana's hand in a fist. When I look at her I shake my head telling her not to do it, and she rolls her eyes.

"I knew from that day, she sat with you at lunch, and the way you looked at her. Your blue eyes sparkling in a way I wish you looked at me, I knew you felt more for her than you did with me. Damn it, Brittany. We've been having sex since we were 15, and I know it isn't THAT long ago, but... You didn't even consider to date me, not even once in the whole year. And then SHE comes and there you are... kissing in the choir room, defending her, doing every romantic thing I wished someone...You...did for me. So I used Ryder to teach you a lesson. I told him..that you... that you raped me..." she says and looks down. In a swift moment Santana runs to hit her and I grab her just in time.

"I'm going to kill..." I put my hand in her mouth and whisper in her ear calmly.

"San, settle down or they'll kick us out. Please let her finish.." I tell her and she sighs and then nods. I take my hand from her mouth and I see her calm down.

"Go on." I tell Kitty and she rolls her eyes.

"So you know what happened next. He follow you, and then he butchered you. I wanted... I wanted you dead... because you knocked me up, a week after you texted me to meet you. I hated you, I tried to make you love me, but you never did. So, I'm sorry Britt. I'm so sorry." she says and starts to cry and I can't help but feel sorry for her.

"Santana, I know you hate me.." Kitty starts but Santana cuts her off.

"That's about right."

"But, I need a favor from the both of you." she says and Santana scoffs.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear what's the favor." Santana says and I look at her.

"What is it?" I ask Kitty and she sighs.

"I need you to... please I trust you both. You are the only people I know will be there for him. So, I ask...no beg...please, take him to your home." she says and then I look at Santana and see her features softened.

"I don't kno..." I start saying but she cuts me off.

"Brittany, you can't let him go to a foster home. Please, I don't want my son to suffer. Please, Brittany." she begs and I sigh. It is the right thing to do, I wouldn't like it if he had to go through hell. I look at Santana who rolls her eyes, and then nods.

"Ok. I promise I'l..." I get cut off.

"Are you fucking serious right now? I'm out of here." Santana says and knocks on the door to get out. I look at Kitty and shake my head.

"You always have to destroy it, but despite that...I 's my fault also." I tell her and knock to get out. I run through the hallway and catch up with Santana. Once I take her arm she gets out of my hand.

"Santana stop..."

"Stop?! You are actually agreeing to taking care of the baby." she screams at me.

"What do you want me to do Santana?! Let the baby suffer, that's not fair." I tell her and she has tears in her eyes.

"Fine. Do whatever you want, but...I can't do this.." she says holding a sob and I shake my head. Tell me she's not suggesting..

"We need time apart..." she tells me and then walks to her car.

She backs up as I whisper 'I'm sorry..'

**Well, sorry but I changed the last part so it could be more 'Believable'.So I hope you guys liked it and next Chapter is going to blow your minds, and I hope you'll like it. Well, I think its awkward but the Epilogue is going to be beautiful.**

**P.S. Only four chapters and the will be time jump also.**

**So what do you think?**

**REVIEW :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Change of plans guys, this story will be longer. I don't know how many chapters to be exact but let's just Here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Brittany's POV:**

The next 10 days before school ends are going to be hell, seeing her everywhere, and not being able to speak with her, don't kiss her and hug her wherever I want to, what am I going to do? Besides, she was going to help me study for my exams, of course now she won't, so I'll have another problem to take care. I sigh and start to walk to my mother's hospital room. Without caring what the nurses are going to tell me, I sit in the chair beside her, and I try to let sleep take over me. Only one thing didn't let me sleep and it was her, Santana.

**One and a half month later**

**Brittany's Pov:**

After Santana told me she needed time, I was persistent, I called her everyday, night, until I got tired. Then I slept it off and tried again, and again. Still nothing it rang and rang, but she didn't answer. After a month, I saw her in school we took our midterm exams and then she was gone. I went to her house to see her, but her dad told me she was spending Christmas and new year's in her moms house. The rest of the two months consisted in me sleeping and helping my mom around the house. And I helped her because she hated seeing me down and it was Christmas after all. I look for her Facebook, since many people use it but weirdly like me, there was no Santana Lopez. I tried calling her and again it rang and rang, but nothing. Eventually, I told myself that I should leave her alone for the holidays. Now, after three months of torture, I finally get to see her and talk it through. I gave her time so, I think the least she can do is let me talk it out. I walk to school and see Sam, Quinn and Rachel sitting in Sam's new pick up truck a nice "Toyota Tundra".

"Hey guys..." I tell them and they all greet me with 'hey Britt's'. As I look around to see if she's here I ask them.

"Hey guys I know it's getting old, but...have you seen her?" I ask them and Quinn sighs.

"Britt..." she tells me but I cut her off.

"I just want to talk to..." I'm about to finish when I hear a roar and turn around to see a red Mustang pulling into a parking slot.

"Whoa...who's that?" I hear Sam ask and then I feel myself taken aback. I see her tanner than ever, with sunglasses, her long beautiful raven hair, tight jeans and a white shirt with black leather jacket. She looks as beautiful as ever, and I can't help but smile. She then walks past me and scoffs. She then walks into school and I'm about to follow her, but something stops me.

"Wow, she's as hot as ever. Think I might have a shot Pierce." I hear Puck say and as I'm about to punch him Sam stops me.

"It isn't worth it Britt. Don't listen to him, ignore him and go talk to her. Or I will..." Sam tells me and I nod. I start walking into school to find her but it's so crowded. In that moment the bell rings and I let out a grunt. People start making their way to their homerooms, I walk to the bulletin boards and I see her there. I walk to where she is, and stand next to her. I hear her sigh, and smile.

"Hey..." I break the silence, but she doesn't answer.

"How are you?" I ask but nothing. She's acting like I'm not even there, and that makes me feel bad. She then starts walking away, but I catch her hand. I feel her tense up and then I finally hear her voice.

"Let me go, or I'll scream." she tell me without looking at me, and I still have her hand on mine.

"I just want to talk. Please Santana..." I tell her my voice shaking and now she turns and looks at me with the brown eyes I first fell in love with...am in love with.

"Well, I don't want to...if you'll excuse me, I've got classes to attend." she tells me and I feel tears in my eyes. She then walks away, leaving me feeling empty and disappointed not in her, in myself.

**Santana's POV:**

**Lunch time**

I couldn't let Brittany break me again, I need to focus on school and family. Nothing else, no more hurting, no more Brittany. The bell rings startling me out of my thoughts. As I get out of the classroom and walk through the hall to go to the lunchroom. Someone grabs me by the arm and brings me to a classroom. When I turn around I see her standing at the door, locking it and I grow angrier.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I scream at her.

"With me?! Who are you?! This is not the girl I fell in love with." she tells me and that causes me to scoff.

"Exactly, I'm not the same stupid girl that you met last year. Who believed in you and in exchange got hurt by you, because you couldn't keep it in your pants." I tell her and that causes her to flinch.

"Santana, why are you doing this? We have something special, and you know that. Our relationship can't finish just for the baby, he needs me.." she tells me and I nod and throw my book bag to the floor and walk to the chairs in the background. She follows me but doesn't dare sit in any of them.

"You want to talk. Fine. How's Kitty?" I ask and she closes her eyes.

"Come on San..." she starts telling me but I'm so mad, that I cut her off.

" How's the happy parents baby?" I ask again and I see Brittany's eyes water.

"San, it's not the baby's fault. Why can't you just see that I'm doing this for him?" she says with a hint of sadness in her voice, but I don't want to fall for it.

"Oh please Brittany! You were always in love with her." I tell her and her eyes now show anger and confusion.

"What?! That's not true! And you know it..." she says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, so after we share one kiss you run for the hills. Text her, fuck her and then, knock her up. Oh Brittany, of course you don't..." I tell her and she cuts me off.

" I was scared! Ok... I didn't even know you and I got scared by the rushing feelings I had for you! Santana, you need to know I l..." she is about to say it but I slap her in the right cheek, and she looks at me shocked.

"Don't even finish that sentence. I'm done with you, have your baby and be happy with Kitty." I tell her while grabbing my book bag, and as I start walking to open the door and leave when she grabs my arm gently.

"Santana, you're not playing fair here. You can't see that I'm a mess without you, I don't sleep, I don't eat, the only thing in my mind is you. All these months having you away from me were anything but the worse time of my life. So please, just understand.." she tells me with watery eyes and I shake my head, and get out of her grip.

" I don't want to hear you anymore Brittany, please. Just, leave me alone." I tell her and curse at myself for sounding vulnerable.

As I leave, I feel tears start forming, because I know that despite everything that's happened. I still have feelings towards her, but I don't know if I'm mad at the fact that Kitty got what she wanted or that Brittany couldn't keep it in her pants. I just need to forget about her, no one wants constant hurting, right? I shake it off and smile at Puck who's sitting with his football buddies and some cheerleaders. He looks at me and smirks, while he tells me to sit next to him, and I'm hesitant but enough about Brittany. I need to make new friends and expand my social circle.

**Brittany's POV:**

As she left I let out the tears I was holding. I still was shocked by the slap, I mean I was about to tell her that 'I love her' and she just slaps me. I know that I hurt her, but why can't she understand that it's not for Kitty, it's for him. I then decide to calm myself and just go have lunch with Quinn and the others. I grab my book bag and walk out of the choir room, when I finally get to the lunchroom, I come to a stop when I see Santana sitting next to Puck, who is clearly flirting with her. I grow angry and then it all concludes when he puts his arm around her shoulder, and having enough I leave. I run until I see a bathroom and I went in and locked myself in one of the stalls to cry. I know Santana is hurt but why can't she understand. Suddenly, I hear the bathroom door open and I try to silently cry.

"Britt..." I hear and then a knock on the stall.

"Britt, please open the stall." she says and as if she could see me I shake my head.

"I just want to be alone." I tell her still not opening the bathroom stall and I hear her sigh.

"No, Britt you need someone to be there for you, and to tell you to not cry." she says and I let out a sigh and wipe off my tears. When I open the door I see Quinn and shake my head and hug her, while crying on her shoulder.

"Why...can't...she...understand?" I tell her between sobs and I feel Quinn shake her head.

"It's tough for someone who is in love with you to accept something like this. I mean if Santana would've had a baby from another guy. What would you do?" Quinn asks and I shake my head and look at the ceiling.

"I would've been mad at her, but not like this. She's completely changed. She doesn't even talk to you guys.." I tell her and she nods.

"I know but...I also know she's hurting." she tells me and I nod.

"I know, but I tried to explain to her, but she didn't want to hear me. You know..." I was about to tell her that I almost told Santana I love her, but then I shake my head.

"Just try...if you love her, just try to explain to her. Every chance you get." Quinn tells me and I, as a wimpy idiot, start crying on her shoulder, while she soothes my back.

**Quinn's POV:**

I start looking for Santana, because seeing Brittany cry is hard. And Santana needs to get a hint and see that Brittany is trying to explain herself. Suddenly I hear her giggle and I follow it. And I see her in front of what I think is her locker and I walk towards her not caring about the cheerleaders around her.

"Hey Santana can we talk for a minute?" I ask her, and the bell rings. The cheerleaders that once where around her walk away to their classes, and I see Santana take her book bag.

"No, I'm busy." she tries to walk past me and walk to her next class, but I stop her.

"Well, be un-busy for five minutes." I tell her.

"No... I don't want to be late for this class, and I'm sure you don't want that either." she tells me and tries to walk past me,but this time I grab her arm and slam her to the locker.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you really think that one class will stop me for this talk? Listen to me, Brittany has been..." I start but Santana cuts me off.

"Quinn, this isn't your problem, so I'm going to ask you in a good way, leave me alone and don't get in my business. I don't want to know anything about you or your family, for me all of you are strangers. So from now on, if you see me here, please, don't even try to talk to me, don't waste your time trying to make Brittany look innocent about this, I won't forgive her to doing this to me." she tells me and that makes me angrier.

"Santana, you're acting like a child. I understand, you're hurt and you feel angry at her for this, but let me tell you, I hate this new you. You're not like this, you care for people and you try to help them, but at the moment that Brittany needs you the most, you left her. You know I'm right in this, why don't you listen to her? At least she deserves to tell you why she accepted to take care of her kid." I tell her calmer and I see Santana smile sarcastically.

"Listen to me here Quinn, and listen clear, ok? The first day I kissed her, she runs away... Texted her and well, you know the rest, so spare me all this talk, and let me go into my class." she tells me and I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Or what? You'll slap me or insult me like Brittany? She was fucking crying in the bathroom because of you!" I scream at her and I see Santana get angry.

"Oh, so she cries and everyone defends her, but when I'm heartbroken no one, and I mean no one gives a damn if I cry or not! Do you know what she did to me?!" she screams at me and I suddenly I feel bad, because yeah what Brittany did was shitty, but she didn't do it intentionally.

"Santana, it wasn't her intention to get Kitty pregnant, she didn't do that on purpose..."I tell her but she gets angry and pushes me and walks past me. She then turns around.

"You know what? I don't care what else you have to tell me, and I don't want to listen because it won't change the fact that we're not together anymore, so let me be my new self." she tells me but before she goes to her classroom I tell her.

"She was a wreck you know? During Christmas break... she barely slept because she was either calling you or texting you. She even made a Facebook to see if you were there. She needs you as a friend at least, she doesn't want Kitty, she's doing this because of the well being of the baby, not her. I hope you know that." And with that I walk away to meet Rachel and walk her to class.

" Hey babe. Is everything alright?" Rachel asks me smiling, while I kiss her on the lips, and then sigh.

"Yeah, babe. You know I'm devoted to you right?" I tell her and she rolls her eyes and nods.

"Of course, as am I to you." she tells me and then I grab her hand, as we walked out of school hand in hand.

**Santana's POV:**

Santana comes home from school and is about to go up to her room. When she hears someone call her from the kitchen.

"Querida is that you?!" my dad screams and I sigh.

"Yes dad, I'm home.." I tell him once I'm in the kitchen, and laugh at the scene.

"Don't laugh Santana." he says chuckling and holding a burned pan. I then try to stop but I can't.

"You're a good cook, what happened here?" I ask him smiling and he just lets out a sigh.

"I forgot I left this in the oven and it burned. So much for a nice dinner, I guess we have to order in. Pizza?" he asks and I shrug.

"Ok." I tell him and after he orders he rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I'll have my daughter pick it up." he tells the person he was giving the order, and looks at me.

"Looks like you'll have to look for it in 20 minutes." he tells me and I let out a groan.

"But I just got here dad. Why can't they deliver?" I ask him.

"Because they don't have a delivery boy or girl, and by what the woman told me. They are having someone come in today to see if they qualify for the job. So, I told her you would pick the order up." he tells me, while putting the burning pan, and I don't know exactly what other things from the oven in the sink. He then looks at me and sighs.

"How was school today?" he asks and I give him a fake smile.

"It was fine, I hung out with Puck and..." I start and then he cuts me off.

"Did you see Brittany?" he asks and I look at him incredulous.

"Yeah, so.." I tell him and he sighs even more.

"You need to talk to her." he tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Already did..." I tell him looking at the counter.

"Really? And what did you tell her then?" he asks and I grew annoyed.

"Why are you interrogating me?!" I scream at him and he shakes his head.

"Santana I know you're lying, you're my daughter, you have to talk this through..." I cut him off.

"I told you I did..." I tell him.

"I bet you screamed more than you talked." he tell me and I roll my eyes.

"So what? I'm angry at her. What would you do if mom would've had a baby with another guy?" I ask and he scratches his forehead.

"I would spend a month or two angry, pissed even. But I know eventually we have to talk it through, and more if we have feelings for each other." he tells me and I shake my head and laugh sarcastically.

"Well it's obvious she doesn't have feelings for me, otherwise this wouldn't have happened.." I start telling him but he grew impatient.

"Santana! It's not the kids fault! How would you feel if you where in that girls shoes..." he tells me and now I'm pissed.

"Do not compare me to her! And what would you know?! Didn't mom leave you for another guy. Why should I even listen to you?" I tell him and when I see his expression, I realize what I just said and shake my head.

"Dad, I didn't..." I start but he holds his hand up, telling me to stop, and shakes his head.

"You're right. Why should you listen to someone like me?" he says and then walks away. I can't believe what I just said to him, he's such a good father... I can't be here anymore. I grab my jacket and leave. As I walk through the streets I don't notice, when I come to a stop and turn I see Brittany sitting in the stairs leading to her porch. We stare at each other, until she stands up and walks to where I am.

"San..." she starts but then I stop her.

"I'll give you five minutes tops to talk. But I'm doing this for my dad, not you." I tell her and she nods.

**So I've spent all week and weekend making this chapter, with a new friend. Thank you very much :) So I hope you guys liked the chapter. **

**REVIEW :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I don't know if I still have people reading this story but I want to still finish it. Anyways sorry for the late update and here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Brittany's POV**

_"San..."_

_"I'll give you five minutes tops to talk. But I'm doing this for my dad, not you."_

When she cuts me off and said that I felt happy that at last she would listen to me and talk it out. She stands there awkward, and with a guilty expression.

"Ok. Come in." I tell her and she doesn't look at me or nod. I start walking inside and open the front door.

"Want to talk in my room or..." I start but again she cuts me off.

"I rather talk in the living room." she says coldly and I clear my throat and nod.

"Right." I tell her and she walks to the living room and sits in one of the chairs while I sit on the sofa. She at first looks at me but when I do the same she averts her eyes. When she does that I can't help but feel like shit. But that's why we're here to talk this out and make everything alright again. Because...

"I missed you." I say out loud and she looks at me with her red puffy eyes. For a moment I thought the Santana I knew was there, but then she breathed deeply and regained a straight posture.

"Is that all? Cause if it is I'm wasting my time." she says and starts standing up but I catch her hand. I felt her tense and although I can't see her face, I know she's about to cry.

"That's not what I wanted to say...It's the truth but it isn't what I want to talk about." I tell her and she takes her hand out of mine and sits down in the chair again. I stay standing up and when I feel my hands sweating I clean them in my jeans.

"Santana, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back and change everything. I shouldn't have just text Kitty that day. I shouldn't have...but I did and that's my fault..." I start and she gets up confusing me.

"I heard this already so..." she says and I shake my head.

"Santana please sit down..." I beg her and she scoffs.

"Why should I?" she says and then starts walking out. Wanting her attention and to stop her I run in back of her and before she could get to the front door.

"Santana!" I scream and then grabbed her hand and kissed her. I don't know why I did it but I did. Suddenly she pushes me back and slaps me hard in the face.

"Fuck you Brittany! How can you have the fucking audacity to kiss me?! I hate you!" she yells making me flinch by those three harsh words, but I realized when she screamed that, she looked away.

"Santana, look me in the eyes and tell me you hate me. That I'm the worse human being that you have ever met...And that you never want to see me again. And I promise you...I'll leave you alone forever." I tell her and we're so close that I could kiss her again. Silence covers the room and she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply.

"Screw you..." she says and leaves. Although we didn't end this conversation in good terms I knew from that moment, that my Santana Lopez was still there and that people indeed don't change from one day to another.

The door opens again and my heart starts beating fast thinking that she came back. But then see Quinn come in with Rachel and let out a disappointment sigh. Quinn's smiling at me, and that makes me more confused.

"What?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Nothing. Are you picking your mom up or am I?" Quinn asks and I sigh taking my jacket.

"I'll go. Maybe a little drive down to the hospital, can take my mind off things or maybe just think of better ways...to you know." I tell her and she smiles and nods.

"Well I hope your thinking the latter...to win her back. I'm rooting for you Brittany." Rachel tells me and I smile at her.

"Thanks Rachel. Anyways, I'm out. See you soon. Lock the doors if you're doing naughty or kinky stuff." I tell them and Quinn blushes, and Rachel just looks elsewhere trying to hold her chuckle.

"Shut up..." Quinn tell me and I close the door laughing. As I make my way back to the car, I can't help but smile. Because, I'm rooting for us too. Once I start driving to the hospital, I can't help but think of better ways to win her back. When I come to a stop, and see Puck entering Santana's house. I feel my stomach and heart drop. She then sees me and shakes her head. Puck sees me and smirks, and suddenly I feel disgusted. I turn back to the road and drive as fast as I could to the hospital. When I park, I feel tears in my eyes but when I'm inside the hospital and see my mom in the waiting room sitting, I smile at her. She looks at me and lights up. That's when I realize paramedics and nurses running in and out of the hospital and I see some of the patients have prison clothes that are burned.

"Brittany..." she says and I go and hug her.

"Ms. Pierce, can I talk to you for a moment?" the doctor tells me and I nod and look back at my mom.

"I'll come right back." I tell her and she nods and sits back down. I follow the doctor to his office and once the door is closed he starts talking.

"So, how are you Ms. Pierce?" he asks and I shrug.

"I'm fine I guess." I tell him and he sighs and nods.

"I have some good news and bad news. Which would you want first?" he asks and I'm shocked by his bluntness.

"Ummm...I guess the bad news..." I tell him and he nods.

"Well than Ms. Pierce, would you sit down?" he gestures me to sit and I nod and sit down.

"I have a... special patient..." he pauses and then breathes deeply. I feel confused and start getting anxious. By the look in his face I know it's an awful news.

"Get on with it!" I scream and he nods fastly.

"Ok. The girl who claimed your... the one that's pregnant..." he says and my eyes go wide and I cut him off.

"What?! Where is she?! What happened?! Is the baby ok?! Is she ok?!" I scream at him all at once and stand up getting out of his office.

"Ms. Pierce! You cannot come in here..." he screams and when I start looking by the little windows the doors have. I see Kitty and enter the room. And I regret it, because when I come in I see the nurse covering her up with the sheet, and I shake my head. Everything goes quiet, and I feel my life come crashing down. I just entered the autopsy room.

"Miss...Miss..." I hear far away and I look back at the doctor who's looking down.

"What happened to the baby? Did he..." I feel tears in my eyes and he sighs.

"He's still alive...Barely...but they manage to get him out of her. But he's still premature...since she was still 5 months pregnant." he tells me and then I look at the bed.

"How did you know who I was?" I ask him.

"She put you as her legal guardian...Well we know you're her father sooo..." I look at him because I know he was lying and he rolls his eyes.

"You're lying to me...tell me now!" I yell at him and he sighs.

"Fine. I wasn't the one who was actually there for the girl or baby... It was Lope..." he doesn't get to finish because of course it had to be him. I walk out and go to his office to see he's not there. I then walk to the doctor and he looks surprised.

"I need to drive my mom home, and then I'll come back to see the baby. If anything happens...call me to this number. Thank you." I tell him handing him a piece of paper with my cellphone number to him.

"Ok. I'll see you Ms. Pierce." he tells me and I nod and see my mom. I give her a half-smile.

"Ready to go?" I ask her and she nods.

"What's going on Brittany?" she asks and I look at her. Because no I don't want to lie to my mother, but I don't want to worry her either. So I go with the choice almost everyone who loves someone does.

"Nothing I'm just tired from school." I tell her and she looks at me,searching for something in my eyes, but she ceases.

"Ok. Let's go." she tells me and I nod. When we both leave, I'm holding my tears so much that it gives me a headache and I can't cry because I know my mom will know right then and there. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to give him a piece of my mind.

**Santana's POV:**

I'm here sitting with Puck in my room, and all that's on my mind is Brittany, Brittany, Brittany... We're supposed to be doing homework, but I'm completely out of it. I get out of my trance when something hits my face. I look up and see Puck confused.

"Where were you?" he asks and I look at him pissed.

"Somewhere you weren't. So a happy place." I tell him and stand up to look at my closet. I feel him staring at my ass and sigh.

"If you're looking, at where I think you are...I'll burn your eyes, so you can't look at it ever again." I tell him pissed and he smirks at me.

"You like the attention." he says and I do but 'not his attention'.

"Look Puck I do..." I get cut off by someone banging on the door hard. The person who's knocking clearly is either superman or...

"Mr. Lopez !" I hear the person scream and my heart stops. No, it can't be...

"Come out here you coward!" she screams again and I open my window to see if what I heard was true. And there she was...with her eyes all puffy and her hands are in a fist as she bangs the door once again.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I scream and then my father comes into my room. And looks at me confused and then at Puck. I know he doesn't like him much and more when he smiles. My dad then moves to the window and his eyes go wide.

"Damn... I told him not to tell her.." he mutters and turns to go out of my room but I stop him.

"To not tell her what!" I say screaming but whispering at the same time. He looks at me with a guilty expression, but then he regains his confidence.

"Why would you want to know? You don't care about her." he says and I'm shocked by his tone.

"I deserve that, but..." I get cut off by another banging in the door and he sighs.

"Please dad...What's happened?" I ask and he sighs and clears his throat.

"Come on." He tells me and we step out of my room and into the hallway. I quickly close the door.

"Why is she like this?" I ask and then he tells me everything about Kitty and their son. And how he told his colleague to tell Brittany about the situation.

"Stay here...I'll calm her down." he tells me and I shake my head.

"I'll calm her..." I tell him but he cuts me off.

"No, Santana... this is my fault...she's like this by something I did...and besides you got...company." he says and I feel him disappointed.

"Ok." I tell him and he smiles and kisses my head. I look at Puck who looks concerned and looks down the window.

"Whoa...Pierce is really pissed." he says and I roll my eyes.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I tell him and he puts his hands up in surrender. He walks to my door and locks it, making me turn around. I see his eyes dark and I feel a sudden fear.

"You know... I love girls like you. So...difficult...and sexy. " he says and I feel disgusted. When he starts getting too close...

"Stop..." I tell him and now I feel his breath on my face and I try to push him away but he grabs my arms and pins me to the wall.

"I know you want me Lopez..." he tells me and then before he tries and covers my mouth I scream.

"Help! Dad! Brittany!" I scream and then he takes his hand and covers my mouth As he kisses my neck, but then when I thought I was doomed Brittany kicked the door open and he backed off. He then tried to run away but Brittany punches him so hard that he falls unconscious. I look at her and start to sob. She then shakes her head looking at the floor, and then at me. We stand there with me sobbing and Brittany's intense stare, when my father comes in.

"I called the police..." he says and then looks at me and Brittany. He looks confused and I believe he feels the tension. Suddenly, Brittany averts her puffy eyes and looks at my dad.

"I saved your daughter...Now you save my son.." she says and I feel shocked. And I'm even more shocked when Puck opens his eyes, and starts gaining conciousness.

"I will...besides Kitty said her son was first..." he doesn't get to finish when Puck interrupts.

"Son? Kitty was pregnant?" he asks and Brittany looks at him.

"Yes. Why is that any of your concern?" Brittany asks and he just looks confused.

"How many months old?" Puck asks and Brittany starts getting pissed off.

"It's not any of your business..." Brittany starts and then Puck sits up touching his jaw.

"I think it is since we were fuck buddies." he says and Brittany's about to punch him again but my dad stops him.

"Fuck off!" she screams and I'm shocked.

"You're lying..." she doesn't get to finish by Puck cutting her off.

"Believe me I'm not...but hey if you want you can have him." he says and Brittany tries to hit him but my dad holds her back. And that's when I snap out of my state of shock. I walk to where Brittany is and hold her back and I hug her tightly using all my strength. When I feel she is still tensed, I whisper in her ear.

"He's not worth it...go to your son...we'll meet you there ok?" I tell her and I feel her panting and looking at him, but then she nods and gets out of my embrace, and walks out of my house. After that the police arrive and they take Puck home. When I turn around I see my dad and I run to him and hug him.

"I'm sorry...I was angry and hurt and I...she hurt me so much..." I tell him and he chuckles and shakes his head.

"I know... I'm sorry for pushing you and questioning you... you are your own person... and its your decision, I'm just here to guide you through this and give you advice." he tells me and I nod and wipe a tear off and look at him.

"Well...I need some dad advice now." I tell him and he gives me a friendly smile.

"Of course... Is it about Brittany?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah it is." I tell him and he looks at me waiting.

"What should I do now?" I ask and he purses his lips.

"You do what you think is right. But you should be there...at least as a friend, and as her anchor. She's going to have many bad times now, and I think you're the only thing that would brightened her day." he tells me and I look at him.

"Think about it preciosa." he says and kisses my cheek and then the top of my head. I'm left thinking about it. What should I do?

**Brittany's POV:**

When I arrive at the hospital I go to the receptionist nurse and ask her if I could see my son. Since I didn't know the doctor's name, and the nurse told me I can't go in without the permission of a doctor or ID. I start feeling frustrated and sit down in the waiting room with my head in my hands. I feel a sudden shadow in front of me and when I look up I smile.

"I think my dad can take you to your son."

**So what do you guys think? So Puck's out of the picture and next thing is Kitty's funeral. And of course Santana and Brittany's building friendship and relationship.**

**REVIEW :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**So...hey guys! I'm back sorry for the delay, but no worries I'm back :) Anyways thanks for the follows, favs and reviews they mean so much. Now, enough talking here's another chapter. Enjoy**

**Brittany's POV:**

_I start feeling frustrated and sit down in the waiting room with my head in my hands. I feel a sudden shadow in front of me and when I look up I smile._

_"I think my dad can take you to your son."_

I can see through her eyes that she's fighting something, needing something to say but she can't or doesn't want to say it, and I can't help but feel curious about it. I stand up and she averts her eyes, which in turn makes me frown. We start walking, silence overtaking us , even if I love hearing her voice, but after all this months that I haven't seen her, I'll take silence when she's with me any day. Mr. Lopez is in the front desk of the waiting room, and gives me a tight smile.

"Brittany..." he says and I look down clenching my jaw.

"Doctor Lopez." I tell him, voicing my anger and he frowns but then nods.

"You can go see your son, but..." he starts and I cut him off.

"Can I go see him now?" I ask and he looks down and nods. Then clicks his tongue and looks at me.

"Sure, let's go." he says and we start walking down a hallway. When Mr. Lopez comes to a stop and looks through a glass window. And there they were... every baby that was in critical condition or born too early. It's clear that's were all of them where since they have tubes and machines strapped to them. I frown because I can't recognize which is mine, cause they are so little. I see Santana rest her back on the wall, she's not looking through the glass and although I wish she would say something, I think I understand. Mr. Lopez clears his throat and I turn to him.

"Your son is the third one of the second row." he says and I look to see him. He looks like a small doll that if you picked up slowly would break, and although I didn't pay that much attention to him or his mother I feel the sudden care. I don't know what possesses me to say the next thing but I felt like I needed to voice it.

"I wish it was ours..." I say without looking at her, and all I hear is her breathing catch up. Because although we didn't talk about it, my feelings for her were and still are strong.

"I'll check if you can go in and...yeah be right back." Mr. Lopez says and leaves us alone.

"I'm sorry Santana...I'm sorry for all the hurt I've made you pass. But I just don't want to be...like all of those fathers who leave their children. I'm just not that kind of person, and... I know now that... evidently, your feelings for me aren't strong enough, and even if I'm dying inside and it'll take forever to forget...What am I saying? I'll never forget what happened between us, I'll just never let it go. " I turn and her eyes are puffy and she's looking down. I feel my eyes water, and I touch her cheek, caressing it with my thumb because she's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me.

" Even when I couldn't remember you, those feelings were there, and I fell for you again." when I said the last part she let out a sob, and I wish I could kiss her. So I did the best next thing and kissed her forehead. I lingered there for a while, and then hugged her.

"Why would you say that?" Santana says, her breaths irregular and I smile.

"Because I want you to know, that although we're not the same, loved up couple...my feelings for you haven't changed and I... I know that there's no trust..." I get cut off by her.

"And who's fault is that?" she asks and her voice cracked at the word "fault".

"I know it's mine, but you have to know I didn't do this to hurt you. I would never do that, and especially not to you. And I can't be friends with you Santana... if we have a friendship, I can't handle hearing or seeing you with another person." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"At this point, believe me Brittany I don't want to be with anyone. I've just been hurt so much, and..." she starts but then someone interrupts.

"Brittany Pierce?" I step away from Santana to see a doctor.

"Ummm...yeah." I say and she looks between me and Santana.

"Doctor Lopez told me that you wanted to see your son." she says and I nod and then look at Santana.

"Could you give us a minute?" I ask and the doctor nods and leaves us alone. When I look at Santana she still have puffy eyes and now she's looking everywhere but me.

"You should go..." she says and I nod.

"I wish I could go back and change everything. But now I hope you find someone who makes you really happy... bye Santana." I tell her and leave her. Once I enter a the hallway leading to were the babies were I let out tears. I feel my heart ache but I can't make her like me again. I fucked her trust, and I can't be selfish. I have to let her be happy.

**Santana's POV:**

_"I wish I could go back and change everything. But now I hope you find someone who makes you really happy... bye Santana." _

I stand there speechless, I let more tears fall, every moment, every kiss, every time we made love, passing through my head, and I know she's right. But then comes back the Kitty incident, and I can't help but feel anger. Not at her, but at myself. Yes, the trust was gone and aren't I suppose to feel better. Isn't this what I...

"Santana.." I hear my father say and look up to see him worried.

"Yeah...What's up?" I ask and he looks at me sighing.

"That's my question for you actually. Is Brittany inside the baby room?" he asks and as much as I want to speak I can't cause I feel like I'm going to break, so I nod.

"Ok. Did you guys talk?" he asks and I smile and nod.

"Yeah we did and..." I have to stop because is hard for me to say it out loud. My dad stays silent waiting for me to talk again and that's when I say it.

"She's giving me space, and _letting me be happy_." I tell him whispering the last part and then he looks down to his hands.

"And are _you_ happy by the decision?" he asks and I try to mask what I'm really feeling, so I smile and wipe the maschera.

"Yeah, I mean there's no trust and...what can I do? Nothing can change that right?" I ask and he looks at me and I know that he doesn't believe in what I'm saying.

"Right. But if there's still something inside telling you that it's wrong...then listen to it. Because we will always be hurt in some way." he tells me and grabs me by the shoulders.

"Let's go home." he says and I lean on him as we walked out of the hospital.

**Three Days Later**

As I walk inside the school hallway, I see people putting flowers on what I think is Kitty's locker. I have a mixture of feelings, cause I'm still pissed at her but at the same time I would never wish her to die. When I realize the people putting things in front of her locker are looking at me like if I was crazy, and I roll my eyes. As I walk away, I bump into someone and I feel annoyed.

"Would you watch where you're going?!" I tell the person and when I look up, I'm met with blue eyes, that show nothing but concern.

"I'm sorry... I should've been...yeah.." she mumbles and walks quickly past me. I look to where she was going and see her entering the principle's office. I bite my lip, and groan by my curiosity. I grip my book bag and decide to hear why she was in the principles office. I look inside to see if the secretary was there, but weirdly,- as if someone wanted me to be there-, she wasn't at her desk.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I mumble to myself.

"She clearly doesn't care about you, so why ar..." I'm cut off when I hear someone other than the principle talk.

"Ms. Pierce, I know we've talk about it..." the voice is kind of annoying, and I immediately know it's our counselor, but then I hear her.

"Exactly, we've talked about it, and I'm not doing it."

"You have to think about your future...what that child needs..." another voice says and I can't recognize it, all I know is that it's a woman.

"He needs his mother..." Brittany says and then I hear the woman scream.

"He needs support, stability, education!..." I flinch and I know Brittany does too, cause her screaming is deafening.

"And he needs love, family, and a mind of his own. And I'm sorry Mrs. Wilde, but by looks of it...you didn't have those feelings towards your own daughter. Because if you did she wouldn't be where she is now..." Brittany says and I feel shock at what I heard. I mean what was happening.

"I don't have time for this. I have a funeral to organize, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't show..." the woman says and I hear footsteps and dock down the secretary's desk. When I hear the door from the principles office close, I start looking around to see if someone was there, and suddenly I hear someone clear their throat.

"Santana?" I hear her ask and I shut my eyes because 'crap'.

"What?" I ask without looking at her and then she sighs.

"Nothing.." I hear her footsteps and then look at her back. She's wearing a black jacket and her hair is messy. I frown and then shake my head.

"What's wrong with me?" I tell myself and then see Brittany putting her stuff on her locker. And then I walk out of the principles office, not wanting to know, see and hear more of problems.

After school, I go to the hospital since my dad texted me he needed a drive to the house. His car broke down yesterday and he has been tagging along with one of his 'colleagues'. As I walk through the football field to get to the parking lot, I see Brittany sitting alone on the bleachers. Her face described every feeling sadness,angriness,emptiness and most of all she looked tired, devastated even. I wanted to keep walking but my feet had other plans. I walk to her and she looked up at me, and although I'm mad at her, I can't let her like this.

"Are you ok?" I ask stupidly, she looks down and doesn't answer.

"That was dumb, I'll leave you alone." I say and turn my back.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I hear her ask and I turn around.

"I don't know. Maybe because of my stupid conscious or..." I start but she cuts me off.

"Your conscious is not stupid. Don't ever say that." she says with no emotion or power in her voice. She just talks like she's numb.

"Ok." it's all I could say and she then stands up and grabs her book bag.

"Thank you for your concern. I hope everything's going great." she says and pats my shoulder while she walks passed me. And I close my eyes because, if only she knew everything isn't that great.

**The Next Day**

**Brittany's POV:**

Although Mrs. Wilde told me not to show up at Kitty's funeral, I felt that at least she needed a flower from someone who was close to her, the say that everyone talks good things when you die, but when you're alive they don't', it really is true. I see people crying, grieving for someone they or barely knew or didn't even help or show love to her. Someone like her parents, who were always travelling or going out, forgetting there was someone else with them. They are now lowering the coffin and I whisper 'bye', because I myself am one of those people that talk good things about someone who isn't here anymore. People start walking out of where she was buried and I see Quinn, Rachel and Sam with frowns. I nod at them and thank them because I send her flowers with them. Yes, she was a horrible person for what she did to me, but that doesn't mean I wanted her dead.

After the funeral, Sam, Quinn, Rachel and I made our way to the hospital to see my son. Which I already named him James, and all the time I passed with him, even in his state, made him love him. Everytime I sat there with him, I imagined if Santana was his mother, and smile at the thought of having a family together. I knock on the door and the doctor looks at me.

"Brittany...what are you doing here?" she says shocked but I just ignore it.

"I'm here to see James..." I tell her and she nods.

"I thought you would still be at the fu..." she starts but then the beeping starts and she runs to the room. When I see her come to a stop in James crib, I run next to her and start to panic.

"What's happening?" I ask and she just shakes her head.

"All of you out..." she says quickly and Sam,Quinn and Rachel run out of the room.

"His lungs are stopping..." she says and I shake my head.

"No...he can't leave me...please James don't leave me..." I tell him and the doctor takes her beeper and clicks on something.

"I'm calling ..." she says and my eyes go wide.

"Why?" I ask and she doesn't have time because he quickly enters with Santana behind him. I look at her and then at .

"Doctor Edwards, what's happening?!" he asks and I answer for her.

"His lungs are...I don't know...stopping." I tell him trying to be sarcastic but failing by the shaking in my voice.

"Santana get Brittany out..." he says but I cut him off.

"No, he's my son and he's all I've got...I deserve to be here." I tell him and he grunts.

"Let's us do our job Brittany..." he tells me and I shake my head.

"I can't lose him..." I tell him defeated.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to save him but please wait outside." he says and starts checking the monitors and the tubes. I walk out, and in the hallway breathe in and out to calm myself. Suddenly someone touches my shoulder and I jump, only to see a very worried Santana.

"He's going to be fine...my dad is going to save him." she says and I chuckle ironically.

"Right...now you want him save. You didn't want him in the first place, and now you're telling me that he's going to be fine and your dad will save him. Really Santana?!" I scream and she backs up like she's been slapped.

"Brittany look you need to understand my side..." she starts and I cut her off.

"What side?! The hurt one, the betrayed one or the broken one. Tell me which side Santana, because I've felt them all. You and Puck, you and leaving without letting me explain, so don't you dare say I need to understand you cause I've been through it all." I tell her and she nods.

"I've apologized a million times, I let you go so you can be happy Santana. So, please just...you clearly don't care about me anymore...so please just let me go..." I tell her and walk away to where Quinn, Rachel and Sam where sitting. As soon as they see me they stand up and hug me.

"We're here for you Britt?" Rachel says and I nod crying on her shoulder.

"Lay down here Britt." Quinn says and I sit on one of the chairs in the hallway. My feet start to shake by the nerves. I feel Quinn touch my knee telling me to calm down.

"Hey I'm going to the bathroom, be right back." Sam says and I nod.

**Sam's POV:**

I'm running through the hallways looking for a bathroom, when finally I see one and without looking enter. I quickly make my way to the toilet and start to pee. I sigh in relief when I start and then I feel eyes in back of me.

"Shit!" I scream and almost fall when I turn to see a devastated Santana sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. She looks at me annoyed and I feel weirdly. Cause there she was the girl I liked sitting on the floor crying.

"What are you doing here?" she asks and I furrowed my eyebrows clearly confused.

"Ummm...relieving myself from certain duty." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her and she sighs and then sniffs.

"Nothing." she says and then makes her way out the room. I sigh and quickly put my friend inside my pants. I run to catch up with Santana and then I see her talking to her father. She looks down and then nods. Her father leaves her and I make my way to her. She looks at me and I instantly know.

"He's not doing well is he?" I ask and she shakes her head. She then walks past me and makes her way inside the baby room and I follow. When I see Brittany's baby, he looks so pale and every time he breathes, his stomach shakes.

"At first...I thought that...I was so mad because of what Brittany did. But I should've...why is it that when you're angry, you get mad at people who are just victims in the situations. And then make the only person who you ever really truly like feel hurt and broken." she says and I don't know what to answer, but only one thing.

"Because you said it they're victims, it's easy to get mad at someone you haven't met, but circumstances change things. Everything is for a reason, everything that happens is for a reason. Shitty. Yes. But if you can pass this hurt, although things won't be the same, you can pass through ." I tell her and she nods. She stands there looking at Brittany's son, and then starts to get him out of the crib.

"What are you doing?" I asked obviously panicking.

"I just want him to feel something, real skin, not gloves." she says and carefully takes him in her arms. Suddenly I hear the door and in comes Brittany and Doctor Lopez.

"What are you doing?!" Brittany screams and I walk to her.

"Britt just..." I start but doctor Lopez interrupts me.

"Wait..." he says and makes his way to the babies monitor.

"His lungs are..." he starts but Brittany cuts him off.

"Is he dying? Santana put him back." Brittany says panicking but with her voice soft.

"No, his lungs are getting back to normal. His breathing is...normal." Doctor Lopez says and we all look at Santana because...

"You just saved this childs life."

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
